The Story of Inferna
by Hailfire
Summary: A young girl moves to Japan, not realizing what is in store for her. The ronin think that they can finally rest. But they are all not prepared for what is going to happen CHAPTERS UPDATED 1 to 12
1. Prologe

**Prolog to Inferna**

After the defeat of Talpa, with Ryo using the Armor of Inferno, the Soul Swords of Fervor, and the Jewel of Life, the Ronins were prepared for the rest of their life to be peaceful and not have to fight the forces of darkness again or at least not until a few more years. They did relax and were able to focus their attention upon finishing their schooling. But that was interrupted by the call of the armor once again. They meet Yost and Mr. Ross, armor bearers the same as them but they did not make it to the final fight with Talpa.

They soon saw however, that the dream of peace was not going to be realized. They finished their sophomore year in uneventful peace. But as summer drew near Talpa showed up once again, he was much weaker than before, but he came with strong demon generals by his side that did his bidding with ease. The demons of the Neather Realm once again ravaged the land and the Ronins were called up to arms.

Yost seeing that they would not be able to defeat Talpa in any normal way, sacrificed his life in the hope that he would destroy him completely. They defeated Talpa for the third time and hoped that this time they would not have to suffer to fight once again. As Yost's sacrifice and the pain heavily crushed on them they prayed that they would never have to commit such a sacrifice again.

The Ronin Warriors cautiously went back to school with a heavy grief of the lost of their friend and an eye behind their back for their junior year.

They meet the sisters and after only a week they knew that they were Ronin Warriors. All Four possessed female opposite armors of the Ronins and found that they had the same attributes and likes as they had. The Ronins were wary on how this could be but eventually accepted their presence and also eventually fell in love with them.

All Nine of the Original Ronins were puzzled at the appearance of more and more armors every year and they wondered on how many pairs of armors there actually were in the world. But before they could do some serious thinking on the matter Saranbo showed his face again. Saranbo captured the sisters and fled to San-Diego claming that the key must be found to defeat the Ronins and with the key he would be unstoppable.

They defeated him on the beaches of the Pacific Ocean, and were able to rush back to Japan to start their senior year. Unfortunately Saranbo left them all with only one day to prepare for the new school year and a wondering about the key that he had mentioned. Kayura however is sensing a new source of evil more powerful than any they had encountered so far and is looking for those that may help the Ronins and the Sisters in their fight for the world once again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Holy cow! Look how big Tokyo is! I had no idea that it was this big! It's bigger than LA and San Diego combined!" she looks at the girl next to her "I just hope that it doesn't get as hot as Yuma in the summer, or I might move in with you."

They both smiled "You got that right, and if it is as hot, I'm moving my butt right to the next plane home, and I wont' lift a single finger to help you" they both grin at each other. The two girls look like twins except for the fact that one has very long hair, and the other shorter. But in reality they are the best of friends closer than sisters.

"Kristy, Chrissy settle down! Just because you can see Tokyo doesn't mean that the plane has landed. I had quite the time trying to persuade Kristy's dad for her to come with us, and that she would be safe and sound with us in Japan

"He's very stubborn, all right, Suzie, um Mrs. Baldwin; even when I'm an adult he acts like he needs to monitor my every motion." she sighed and shook her head in frustration.

"Your just lucky that your out of school," Chrissy stated.

Her mother looked at the two girls talking and sighed when she sees heir hair. "I still don't understand why you two dyed your hair black and have it up in that silly style of yours. After all, Kristy is only going to stay for about two months."

"Mom, this is going to be the last two months we'll have together." They looked at each other, and Chrissy smiled innocently. "Besides it will seem to be as if we are really sisters, like we've always wanted." Chrissy said

Kristy rolled her eyes "You mean that you always wanted; I have enough sisters as it is, and I really don't want to add to my collection." She sighed glad to be away from the family of seven.

"You mean that you don't want another sister?" Chrissy faked a hurt expression and voice, which makes Kristy laugh.

"I'd thought that you two wouldn't have been able to manage here." Chrissy's mom said, sighing. "I know that I won't; it's going to be hard for me. You and father have enough experience with Japanese to get through, but I don't".

"Oh don't worry so much mom; the only reason why we know so much is because we got started in Japanese anime. And then we got into the culture and language so we could understand it more. Besides, we're going to help you learn; it will take awhile, but you will learn. Besides, you're in Japan. And you could ask people if they speak English. It's required in Japan to learn at least some of it." She put on her headphones to listen to some tunes, and her mom takes it as a change of subject.

"I'm so glad that you never got interested in that crude rock that John and Jason play all the time. All those terrible images, and suggestive material they try to feed to young people these days."

Chrissy smiles as she turned and winks at Kristy making sure that Marilyn Manson's Golden Age of Grotesque's Mob Sean isn't so loud to be heard by her mother. They both grin evilly. "Well with you teaching me, finally I'll be able to read that calligraphy that your so good at. Chrissy groaned and leaned to whisper to Kristy.

"One of the major reasons we even learned how to read and write Japanese was so that we could send notes to each other without her knowing what it was about," she said carefully in Japanese. Kristy frowned when Chrissy's mom pretended not to notice. She thought they were gossiping about her.

"Your going to have a lot of free time, not having to worry about Whitestorm, aren't you? I wonder what you'll do with that time," Chrissy's mom said thoughtfully.

Kristy was shocked and angered at Suzie. At the mention of Whitestorm, Chrissys face was shocked, then hurt as she remembered her beloved pet and companion was across the ocean in San Diego Zoo. "Thanx a lot mother." Chrissy muttered with a slight snarl in her voice. Her eyes start to water despite her anger, and she sank, in her seat putting the hood of her light jacket over her head.

"I never did approve of that thing." She said in an actual thoughtful tone.

Chrissys response was to jam her headphones tighter to her face and crank the volume up. Tears started to form from the thoughts and memories with Whitestorm, even though she tried not to think of her. She tried to suppress them.

"It always shed all over that cave it was in" her mother said, continuing, "I would have hated to have it in the house."

Chrissy slightly sniffled and wiped the tear that escaped from her eyes and continued to hide her face, determined to not show her weakness.

"Mrs. Baldwin, you enjoy doing this to her, don't you?" Kristy was astonished that she could say that in front of Chrissy; Suzie knew that Whitestorm and Chrissy were close, almost inseparable at times. She then jammed her own headphones on.

Suzie was then sorry for even saying that. "I just didn't like her so near that thing; it's a creature, a deadly one, not a person. When Chrissy play-fought with it when I was there, I was afraid it would tear an arm off or bite her." she knew that they couldn't or weren't hear her, and just sat in silence as the shore of Japan closed in rapidly.

By the time the seat belt light went on, Chrissy's mood changed, and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Kristy asked, completely puzzled by the turn of her mood.

"I just thought of how much money I could have had if I convinced Jason to have me baby-sit Snickers instead him putting Snickers in a kennel"

Kristy then chuckled as well. "You would seriously look after that mobile natural disaster called a dog? Besides, Jace probably wouldn't, let you anyways, seeing as you use him for your karate practice. Besides, would you really be able to take care of Snickers till Jace came back? I think exploring Tokyo instead would distract you, and poor snickers would be left out of it all!"

"But that's it! Snickers would give me the best justification of exploring ever! I mean the dog has to be walked after all, that and we need our garbage disposal with us."

"I don't think you would have any time of taking care of Snickers. From what you said, High School is just as hard as collage in Japan. And as soon as we unpack to some extent, we need to stop by the school and get your schedule, ID, and your school Uniform"

"Yeah, hey, mom, tell us how we got the apartment again? I don't think you told us how yet," Chrissy lied, changing the subject, wishing to enjoy the last day of freedom instead of worrying about it. The plane landed and Taxied to the terminal hookup.

"I thought that I did, oh well," she said as she grabbed her jacket under her seat. "Well, there was this guy that was renting out an apartment for the summer, and your father needed one for a while because the ship was in the dock being repaired. Normally they would pay for one but the damage was extensive, and the hotel wasn't close enough, or nearly big enough for your father and all of his stuff, not to mention, his soda." they grabbed the overhead luggage and filled out of the plane.

"Yeah dad and his 'claustrophobia' " Chrissy said jokingly.

"Well anyways, so he went to the apartment complex and asked if he could rent a room for awhile; the man was clearly having psychological issues and had ranted and raved about armored suits attacking and that he didn't want anything to do with it again. He threw the keys at your father and said that he could stay as long as he wanted wherever he wanted, and that he was getting out of the place. The next day they found him dead; they think that his illusions drove him to suicide." They grabbed the other luggage off the carousel and headed out of the airport.

"I still don't understand how suits of armor are supposed to just move around by themselves." they finally got through the crowds and tried waving down a taxi.

"I don't understand either but what can you expect, Kristy, the guy was ill in the head," Chrissy said.

"Taxi! Taxi!" They tried to hail a Taxi for quite awhile, but Chrissy's mom was getting tired. "Chrissy, Kristy, why don't you try Japanese? I can't seem to get a taxi, I guess they don't understand English." She sighed. "Maybe I should have taken the Japanese class with you two at the collage after all."

"Don't worry so much mom, you'll learn; once you're here where it's used every day, then you'll catch on quick. They say that if you are where it's spoken, it will be easier to figure it out"

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll handle the talking and stuff, although I'm a bit rusty." She winks at Chrissy "Oh, well, we'll soon find out. Karaguruma! Karaguruma!" Chrissy's mom had rested by a bench, and sighed at how easily they pronounced it. Kristy looked at Chrissy and rolled her eyes. "Hey, lazy one, are you going to help, or are you trying to play the supervisor?"

"I thought you were doing just fine." She smiled.

"Yeah, ha, very funny. Come on, help me, will Ya?"

She smiled briefly and rolled her eyes again and started to call out. "Okay, karaguruma, karaguruma, yo, karaguruma," they screamed for a taxi for what it seemed like five minutes; Kristy even was willing to put out her leg.

"It would work" Kristy protested

"No it won't" **_I'm not having my best friend flashing her leg to get a ride_** Chrissy thought.

"Yeah it will."

"Nah, I think I have an idea." she looked at the street wickedly.

"It better not be stupid." Kristy gave her 'don't do anything you might regret' look.

"Like yours wasn't." She gives Kristy her 'trust me' look.

"Like I said. it better not be stupid." Kristy was concerned. for Chrissy was well-known to do crazy stunts; with her brothers and Whitestorm they were often also called the B&B family.

**_Ok this is it_** she smiled adrenaline pumping, she waited until the taxi got closer and jumped in front of it, and arms spread wide. The driver slammed on the brakes, and Chrissy cartwheels out of the way. Three seconds latter, the taxi was in the middle of where Chrissy was just standing.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" her mother and Kristy said in a panic.

"KURUTTERRU HOKOSHA!" the driver added

**_I am not a crazy pedestrian, thank you very much,_** Chrissy thought back at the driver.

"What were you thinking?! That was so stupid of you! I asked if it was, and you said no; how could you?! You lied to me, you could have been hit, you… you numbskull!" she yelled finally, frustrated.

"No, it was fun, and dumb," she hastily added seeing the looks she got from them both "but we got a cab." The looks didn't improve "Lets just get inside of the cab, okay? You can scold me latter."

"You are getting the biggest list of chores that I can think of for the week, and that's the least of what you are getting"

"Sure" she said muttering **_I got you the cab, I wasn't going to get hurt; I know what I'm doing._**

"Mrs. Baldwin where is the apartment anyways?" Kristy asked, needing the name so she could translate it to the driver.

"Its Saminico Lane." The driver started to drive; Kristy shrugged, glad to not have to translate.

"I can't wait to see how it looks; I hope that the bedrooms are big enough."

"Actually, you and Kristy are going to have to share rooms."

"What, why? Not that I wont, but I was hoping that I would get my own room." Chrissy cried

"You didn't let me finish; when Jason and John get here, you will have to move out of their room and into yours."

"Okay" they said, and they went in silence, absorbing the secrecy.

It was a beautiful place filled with advertisements, authentic Japanese restaurants, and American ones right beside them. Huge TV screens were everywhere on the main street, and bikes and pedestrians filled the walkways everywhere. It was a chaotic city that was beautiful at the same time, all of it, moving in perfect harmony. They passed the hustle and bustle and reached the calmer streets.

"Hey, Kristy, when we get to the apartment, why don't we race to it?" Chrissy challenged her.

"Sure; Mrs. Baldwin, where exactly is the apartment?"

"Its number one-oh-seven, on the seventh floor."

"Hey, lucky sevens." Chrissy smiled.

"You need three sevens in order for it to be lucky" Kristy smiled at Chrissy for being so silly and superstitious.

"So we're missing a seven who cares" Chrissy defended as they were pulling to a stop.

"Thanks." They yelled at the driver stopped in front of the apartment, and Kristy and Chrissy took off leaving a screaming mother in a taxi.

"Come on, Kristy, its not fun to wait on a slowpoke." They stopped at the elevator.

"Man this elevator is slow I'm not waiting." She rushed up the flight of stairs.

"Hey, Kristy, that's not fair." She sped off, following Kristy, and sped past her; she turned the corner and bumped a guy that had an arm full of schoolbooks, which spilled across the floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry, let me help you. Sorry." Christy felt absolutely terrible

"Way to go, Chrissy, just run into the guy, will ya." Kristy started to help to pick up the books and read the cover of one of them. "Advance Calculus, Advance Chemistry; the only one in your stack that lets us know that your human is this mythology book."

"Heh, Yeah, my friends often tell me that I'm too smart to be human." He smiled as he accepted the books, and his violet eyes sparkled with amusement. "Are you here visiting someone?" his blond hair seemed determined to stay across one of his eyes.

**_I don't know how that guy can stand keeping his hair like that,_**Chrissy thought. **_it would bug the hell out of me having it get in my eyes_**

"Nope, were moving here. Well, she is anyways." Kristy said gesturing to Chrissy.

"What about the story of the monsters; aren't you scared?" he asked with a frown.

"Nah, if they give me any trouble, they'll just get the beating of a lifetime." she briefly goes into her fighting stance and laughed.

"Well, then I guess you'll be okay" he said, laughing as well. "Are you going to live here all alone?"

"No, my Dad is already here, and the rest of my family is coming in a few weeks. I suppose you live here too. So, what's your name?"

"Well you're a little abrupt, aren't you? Its Sage Date."

"It's the way I am. Christine Baldwin, and if your wondering, no, my dad isn't bald yet, and I'm not related to the famous ones." Sage smiled as they shook each other's hands, and Kristy took the time to sneak off get ahead. "aww, shoot." She said seeing her "Sorry, I'll see you later."

"If you need any help, I'm in one-oh-eight." with that he continued down the stairs.

**_Right next door_** Chrissy smiled. "Wait up you cheater!" she yelled at Kristy.

"Not a chance." She smiled, but soon slowed. "Uh, what number apartment was it?" she asked as she glanced at the doors.

"Not telling." She speed past her.

"Oooooh, fine, you win, but by forfeit." They both slowed to a walk.

"Fine by me, but your still not getting the number, in case you were wondering about starting again."

"Ow, Yeah hit me on the nose" she pretended that Chrissy actually did "You know me way to well"

"And you know me too well; at least we know each others tricks."

"Ah but you haven't turned the bag inside out; explain that, wise and powerful." they laughed.

"Well, I have my ways of knowing. Come on silly." they walked till they finally reached the seventh floor.

"After you," Kristy said in a mock bow.

"He better be home, or I'll be mad." as she knocks on the door.

"That would not be fun in the slightest." they both stopped when they hear a rumble and a crash of falling items, and they looked at each other, looking for answers.

"I'm coming!" the voice called from the apartment. A rattle of keys, and deadbolts, and the door opens with her father holding a twenty in his hand.

"Oh my gosh, Dad! Don't tell me you thought I was the pizza man!"

"Sorry, girls, I thought you were going to be here latter." he hastily stuffed the bill in his pocket. "I was planning to pick you all up later, after I ate." he went inside, and they followed him; the apartment looked like a typical bachelor pad. "Well," he said "Am I going to get a squeeze or what?" he asked, and Chrissy gave her customary bone-crunching hug. "That's better; fixes my back every time," He said getting a laugh from the girls. he cocked his head to the side perplexed "So what's with the black?" he lifted a strand up, of Chrissy's hair and Chrissy ducks her head down a bit.

"I didn't want to stand out too much, that and I felt like a change," she said.

He smiled, small wrinkles showing near his eyes, showing the age in his young face. "And so, as usual Kristy fallowed," he laughed. "And your mother, did you convince her to do the same?"

"Oh cripes, we forgot her downstairs." Chrissy turned and ran down until she almost bumped into Sage again, who was carrying her luggage and was muttering about a Kento.

"Oh, Mom, I'm sorry, I got exited and I really wanted to see the apartment, and…" she said, taking luggage from Sage and her mom.

"Chrissy, calm down, I know. But, for future reference, please don't ever leave me alone like that again; I was lucky that this young man knew English and that he was our neighbor," she sighed as she passed the rest of the luggage to Kristy and headed up with her.

"Thank you so much for helping my Mum," Chrissy said bowing. "I got carried away by the excitement; I've always wanted to visit Japan and now I'm living here."

"Its ok with me, I was going back up anyways and saw that your mother looked so helpless; I had to help" he sat the few bags she didn't take from him next to her door and started to go into his. "Oh, what school are you going to? The first day is tomorrow."

"I have no clue, but I'm pretty sure that I'm going to Hanna High."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"No…no…no…not! Ugh! These engineers are so stupid; I mean, look at this. Look at the transistors and the wiring; its not even worth it." he tossed the board over to the large growing pile of boards. "Look the solder isn't even done even properly on this. And to top it off, it was rushed, you can tell, as they missed one."

Yet another was tossed in the pile, and his assistant patently waited till he was done. "Why am I plagued with people that come to me with ideas and they don't do it right? This was supposed to be the next big computer on the market and they totally made a mockery of my ideas. They didn't even follow the directions I gave them." he slumped into the chair.

"I'm sorry, sir; you were the one who said 'lets look at it today'."

"I know, but I thought they would be done by now!"

"Sir, if I may say so, they are not as quick as you are when it comes to engineering and electronics."

"I know; sometimes I forget. And you forgot that I don't like to always be called 'sir'."

"I'm sorry sir… sorry, Mr. Kajaro."

"Drop the 'mister' part and you'll do fine." He rubbed his temples and sighed "Go ahead and go; I'll deal with them tomorrow. Dealing with imbeciles is tough work."

"Thank you Mr. - I mean, Kajaro." the secretary left, and Kajaro switched on his private intercom.

"How are the preparations for our guest going?" he asked, praying that he didn't have to deal with more imbeciles down there as well.

"Just fine, sir; we should be ready for them to make any purchase they desire," the voice on the other end said.

Kajaro could just imagine the roar of the machinery being prepped for demonstrations and the cleanup from today's work. The workroom really wasn't that clean, and he could understand if it was still a mess. "Good; just remember to try and keep the noise down. People were startled by a gunshot earlier, so make sure that you're in the weapons test room before you prep for a demonstration." He shut off the intercom with the basement.

"Why am I so edgy and tired? Everything should go smoothly. The only thing I would have to worry about is the summer kids going back to school tomorrow. And it's not like it really matters, anyways." He turned to the window, glancing at the city. He saw a few planes landing and taking off from Tokyo's airport. He could just imagine people trying to get Taxis and what insane things they would have to do to get one at this time of day.

"I better get dressed for my customer; I don't think he would appreciate me showing up in a tee and jeans." He chuckled at the thought, and grabbed his suit and strapped on his special; it was his most prized gun, one that he himself had made when he was twelve. It was the only modern weapon he personally used.

"Sir?" the intercom crackled.

"Yes?" he rushed to the intercom **_has something come up? Was this the trouble I was sensing?_**

"The guests are here," the intercom replied.

**_Nothing's wrong; that's good. But why the hell am I so edgy?_** "All right, I'm coming down." Kajaro went to the back of his chair and lifted the back panel to expose the switch for the elevator shaft. He rode it down; making sure that his suit actually looked nice and pressed. He exited and nodded to the guard, friendly.

"Sir!" the guard stood up straight, and Kajaro looked at him weirdly.

"Uh, good job, um, keep it up." **_I think this guy was that military drop out I hired,_** he thought as he shook his head, walking towards the main demonstration room. He approached the small group. "Ah, Mr. President, how are you doing?" Kajaro asked as the guards surrounded the president and aimed guns at Kajaro.

"Forgive me Kajaro; these guards are new, and have never been here before," the president said, shoving them aside. "They are quite protective of me."

"Ah I completely understand your position; and you are doing well, I take it?" Kajaro forced his business smile to appear on his face even though he was pissed.

"I'll be a lot better if my brother doesn't keep on screwing things up while I'm away," the president returned the same type of smile.

"And how is your twin, anyway?" Kajaro said, trying to stir up a conversation.

"Kajaro, I know you hate just starting on business, but I have no time to waste. The weapons you sold last time were perfect, but I need more."

"Of course; I completely understand," he said through slightly gritted teeth.

"I am sorry, but time is pressuring me. I am not young like you," the president chuckled. "I wish I was eighteen and a genius at weaponry, as this war would be won by now."

"But I'm not just all about weaponry; you have seen my fronts work," Kajaro said, glad that a conversation, although short, was going on. "I do give the world something good."

"Yes, but its not all of your work is for good," the president said, smiling.

"Yes, well, my good fortune was my family; if we hadn't been in such poverty, I wouldn't have gotten the will to get where I am now," Kajaro said with a shrug.

"You call being a member to the richest family other than mine poverty? Your money rivals mine. I'm just glad you use it for this weapons manufacturing," the president laughed loudly.

"The only reason why my family is rich is because of the land we compete for. We're rich, yes, but not after taxes."

"Your family is still rich," the president replied, "even with the property taxes."

Kajaro shook his head; he didn't like talking about his family much. "Enough of talking as you said, you came for business and I intend to sell something. I have many new models since last time that you may like," Kajaro said directing him to a large mechanoid. "This, of course, still needs some improvement, though, but as soon as I make the chips and programming, it will be the most top-of-the-line-offence-capable machine that we have."

"Kajaro, every time I come. You show me this project. I told you before. I am not interested in something uncompleted. And I wont have my people help you with it, either," the president said crossly. "Now, show me something useful; I'm so close to winning. I need weapons, not a prototype."

"Of course, you need these weapons secretly," Kajaro said biting back his anger leading him to another room.

"Of course," the president said

"Well, we have another missile launcher; it's been modified a bit, just faster maneuvering and lock-on. We also have a laser weapon, but we are still working on it; it does work, but we are trying to get the range and how to control it without losing its power over distance."

"I take it's not a visible laser."

"Yes, it's our best so far. We…"

A security guard of Kajaro's rushed up, but was blocked by the guards; Kajaro nodded to them, and they let him through after another nod from the president. "Sir," the man said, out of breath.

"What?" Kajaro asked, annoyed, he knew it had to be important, though. All of the workers and security, especially the security, knew not to interrupt him while he was trying to sell unless it was an emergency.

"We have police forces surrounding the plant!"

"WHAT!" **_Oh, great; how am I supposed to escape with the president? If I ditch him, he will send an assassin, and I can't afford protection or the payment withdrawals right now. Shit, this was why I was so edgy. I should have trusted my instincts._** He took a deep breath. "Well, are they undercover, or are they visible?"

"Visible sir."

"Damn, what happened to all my spotters? Never mind. Mr. President, do you have any back up personal to count on?"

"No, this was supposed to be a secret. I kept as few guards as possible so that I could pass through the city." He said in a panic

**_Great, just great, you weak fool. Well, I'll go down dying instead of my business going kaput. This stupid jackass should have kept a cover plan._** "Well, grab the phone and get my contacts with the law on the phone. I'm just going to lose a lot of money in bribes."

"Sir," the security guy said, holding the earpiece. "Uh, sir, we have a big problem. They also have UN forces with them; the right wing spotters have seen the vehicles drive in."

"Damn it!" **_just perfect; there is no way that I can bribe the UN. They must be after the president and found our base from his plans. Most likely from his twin, but they are going to shut us down._** "Have they made any demands yet?"

"They have; they demand for you to let the workers go and surrender." He paused "Both you and the president."

"Sure, like we're that stupid. Mr. President, there's and armored car; you," he pointed to the security guy "Go with him, and protect him with your life, you got that?"

"Yes sir." the security guard jumped to action and tried to lead the president to the car.

"You can't just leave me," the president said with a shriek.

"I'm going to protect you. I'm also giving you the car to do with as you wish; I'll charge you later, if there is a latter for us."

The president nodded and fallowed the guard and his own guards.

**_Well, well, what a situation you have on your hands,_** a voice called out.

"What? Who's there? Show yourself!" Kajaro spun around, drawing his special and looking everywhere for the person who spoke.

**_You think you can get rid of me? Well, unless you have what I'm offering, you can't._** A spirit appeared in front of him. He was really old a weak, his eyes half-closed and burn marks all over his body. The spirit was laughing softly.

"A spirit? I haven't the time for this; go away," Kajaro said, walking towards his elevator.

Now, I wonder, why are you not afraid of me? Most people are scared to death when they see a spirit.

"That's because nothing scares me. I was brought with the old teachings of Japan."

**_Ah, so you have respect for your elders._**

"Yes, I respect my ancestors; now can you leave so I can defend my business?"

**_You're building here; would you consider it your castle?_**

"Yes, I do; there isn't anyone who can invade these grounds unless I want them to. Unfortunately, I'm now going to need a way to keep annoying spirits out as well." Kajaro went through the spirit, not bothered with the slight chill that it caused.

**_How about I take care of your situation_** the spirit said casually.

"You? I don't think you can do anything except talk and float," Kajaro said crossly.

The spirit chuckled. **_Well, do you want this resolved?_**

"Yes, of course." He said

**_Well then, like any business deal, we need something from you, right?_**

"I'm not going to your friend's place and saying that you're okay, or death isn't as bad as they thought," Kajaro said.

The spirit laughed again. **_No, you don't have to worry about that. All I require from you is to serve me, and before you answer right away, let me show you what else I promise._** The spirit waved his hand, and the underground base became a huge room filled with weapons that he was just dreaming to build, and a finished functioning mechanoid.

"How…" Kajaro asked but was cut off.

_I promise you, that you only have to serve me as the samurai of old had; although you do not have to worry about committing yourself to seppuku._

"Because your already dead." the spirit nodded. "And I would be able to do anything I wished for?"

**_Yes, I would like for you to continue your making of weapons._**

"There's something else, isn't there?" Kajaro asked, sensing that the spirit was hiding something.

**_There is, I also want you to wear a special armor._**

"Armor? I would rather where a uniform than a bucket of bolts," Kajaro said.

**_This is no ordinary armor I am talking about,_** the spirit said with a slight rage. With that the room went too normal, and an orb of power surrounded him, and he shot through the roof and sailed over the island and the Pacific Ocean. It then dove down into the ocean, going down. Kajaro also could have sworn that he saw a giant squid fly past him.

"Spirit I don not like this; we have to be too deep. No bubble of yours is going to stand up to the pressure of the sea."

**_You have no faith in my powers?_**

"I really don't believe in magic professionally, but you have to have the powers of an immortal to be able to go down this far."

**_Yes, magic can go places your science has never been._**

"Like where?"

**_The bottom of this trench, for instance._**

"I don't see anything special about this trench. Besides, I can't see out of the bubble."

**_You don't know where we are, then. I believe this trench is called the Mariana's Trench, and it is supposed to be the deepest place on the world, is it not?_**The spirit laughed.

Kajaro was speechless and afraid; it took five feet of pure steel to get down this far, but a bubble that probability was a micro inch thick wasn't going to last an instant down here. "This thing won't pop, will it?" Kajaro asked, amazed that his voice didn't shake.

_No. Others that would have tried wouldn't make it to the bottom; we can though, I can assure you of that._

"I trust you, spirit" **_as far as I can throw you, that is_**

They came to the bottom, amazingly no amount of light could be seen anywhere, except for the faint shine from the bubble. **_Here it is the shrine of the Abyss._**

"You took me to a sunken shrine?" the spirit remained silent, and the bubble went forward. It was small, and was on the only flat area around.

He then saw it, a small stone on top of the stone pillar; it was clear and glowing. Kajaro reached for it, but the bubble wasn't allowing him to get any nearer. Finally the drive to reach the stone became so powerful that it caused him to steep outside of the bubble altogether. Surprisingly to Kajaro, the pressure didn't crush his body; he quickly grabbed it and tried to enter the bubble, but it wouldn't let him.

The spirit was calm and looked very collected. **_Promise me, Samantos,_** the spirit finally said, looking up, **_that you will not harm me, for I intend no harm at all. I only wish for my revenge. I will not harm you, or him; I swear it on my existence, and you may erase it if I do._**

**_What the hell is he talking about? I can't even speak! I really should be dead right now,_** Kajaro thought.

The spirit finally looked at him. **_I have guided you to your armor; now will you be my samurai?_**

**_If you can take me to the bottom of the sea in a bubble, yeah; now let me in!_** Kajaro nodded running out of breath.

**_Kajaro, you can breath,_** the spirit said, noticing the color on his face.

**_Might as well_**. He took in a breath and expected water, but it was air, as fresh as it would be in a mountain, cold and crisp. "How can I breathe in the middle of the sea?"

_You have been destined to that armor since you were created; therefore I don't think it would let you die just yet._

"Now, about your end"

**_It is already done; you will have no problems._**

"You sure about that?"

**_Absolutely._** The bubble went around Kajaro again and the assent was much faster than the decent. They sped across the ocean and into the factory, where everyone was still paused again, but they seamed much calmer.

"What did you do?"

_I had the president be arrested as he got off the plane; the pilot was a citizen of the country he was attacking._

"And his twin?"

**_Arrested in the country for a plot to take over the government._** The spirit sighed and looked worse than when he first showed up. **_The deal has been set, and I have used much of my energy._**

"Do you need a special place to be in…master?" Kajaro gritted his teeth on the last word.

_Ah, it has been a long time since I've been called that. But, no; just somewhere that I will not be disturbed._

"If I can, will you give me your name? I really don't want to continue to call you 'master' till I'm more familiar with my situation," he said gritting his teeth.

**_Ah_** the sprit sighed, **_very well._** he said with a small smile** _you are still young and new to this, aren't you? Very well, my name is Talpa; now, the room so that we can stage our attack finally upon them, and this time_** Talpa laughed, a new sort of energy emerging from him, **_THIS TIME THEY CAN NOT WIN!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_The next day…_

"Students, I would like you to meet a new student who has moved here from the States," The principle said. Sage, Cye, Ryo Rowen, and Kento filled half the row, while Kat, Emily, Rayne, and Melody filled the rest of it up, and their favorite teacher Mr. Ross was at the end.

"I bet I know what her name is," Sage started to say to Kento. "You sill owe me for betting with Kat and making me look like a fool," he said with a slight laugh.

"Sage that was mainly for my own enjoyment; besides, it's just on me that your skills are obsolete." Kats eyes glittered mischievously.

"Whatever." he said giving her a loving smile and turned to Kento again. "So how about it five hundred yen sound good?" he lays the money on the little pullout desk between the two.

"Sure; I'll get my money back." he also puts in five hundred yen, and Ryo sighed. He was the one who would have to hold back Kento or sage if either lost since it was his desk they were putting the money on.

"Hum…. Christine. Yeah, definitely Christine," he said with a definite look on his face.

"She doesn't really seem like a Christine to me," melody said as she temporarily detached herself from Rowen's arm.

They all semi-listened to what the principle droned on about the school until he finally got around to introducing her. "Students of Hanna High, please welcome, Christine Baldwin."

Kento started to get in a rage, and Ross was trying to calm him down while Ryo was keeping him away from Sage. Kento yelled that sage used his powers to know what her name was, while Kat defended in hush tones that he couldn't have known through his powers and that he should keep quiet before she knocked his head in.

Chrissy went up to the principle and said something to him however. "Um excuse me, students; she has asked that we all would call her Chrissy."

Kento laughed and tried to take the money from sage, but he wouldn't let go. "Hey, Kento, what gives? I guessed her real name; that's just a nickname, so it doesn't count," Sage protested as a few of the bills ripped.

"Ha, a name is a name, and she's Chrissy, not Christine."

Ryo sighed and ordered Kento to sit down and give the few bills he managed to take back to sage. "Kento, sage guessed her name, not her nickname. He won; you should have asked if nicknames were excluded or not," Ryo said.

"But I only have enough yen for one lunch," Kento wined he looked at what money remained.

"Look at it this way Kento; you can start a diet" Rowen said

"Don't worry pal, I'll let you have whatever I cook up today in culinary, Cye said patting him on his back. Kento's stomach growled as if the thought of the lack of food was torturing him.

"I'll make something too," Emily said hesitantly and softly.

The schools principle was finally done with his long speech, and Chrissy was walking to her next class when she spotted sage. "Hiya, Sage," Chrissy called out, smiling. Everyone on the aisle turned to sage, and Kento's rage came back madder than ever. **_opps, I guess I got him in trouble somehow. I'll just go in case that guy wants to come after me, too._** And she dashed to the principles office to pick up her schedule.

"YOU KNOW HER!" Kento yelled, furious at Sage. He started to go after him, but Ryo managed to hold him back with the help of Rayne and Melody.

"Kento, listen just settle down." He turned to sage. "You knew her name, didn't you sage?" Ryo asked in his mad calm manner.

"Yeah," he said, "its just that Kento always seems to win at these things, and I wanted to get some of my own money back, also…" he turned sheepishly to Rayne and gulped. "Also, I was the one who jammed up your radio, and I needed some money to replace it." Sage was really glad that she was on the other end of the row, by the time Rayne stood up, because it took everyone to hold her back.

"Okay, okay, guys, now that we have everything out in the open, we can go. Especially for those that do have a first," Kento said looking worriedly towards the clock.

Rayne shrugged off the hold the others had on her. "Fine, you just better make sure that you replace that radio, and you will be the one to pay for my tape, too," she said in a sneer. She had worked for hours carefully taking the tape out. It was her uncle's band's tape V.O.L, Victims Of Life. It was very hardcore rock, but her uncle was the lead guitarist and that was what mattered to her. They were just lucky that they didn't do that to her Ex-boyfriends tape Relentless.

"We will all make sure that he does; now let's get to class before we get detention," Melody said. they all ran off towards their class.

Kento was being followed by Rayne, and thought that she was going to turn her anger on him, so he ran faster. He finally turned and faced her. "Why are you following me, Rayne? I had nothing to do with the radio!" he yelled. Of course, he was the one who was in her jeep when the tape got stuck, and he was the one who suggested putting it in.

Rayne stopped and looked at him weirdly. "What? Following you, why would I do that? I'm not mad at you. I have Miss Face same as you, don't you remember? We even got our books at the same time."

"Oh yeah, now I remember." the sprint bell rung. "And if I remember, we are going to be late if we don't hurry," he said while he was running.

"Yeah," she said running desperately. "I've heard that she's the one who came up with the detentions for being tardy."

They barely made it to their seats before the bell rang, and managed to not run over the teacher in the process. Miss Face looked at them as if she would rather be in a dungeon rotting than in with the students. "I am Miss Face, I will be your teacher for this semester, and I require that all of you give me the utmost respect and attention," She said haughtily

**_Sounds like a semester with Talpas wife,_** Kento sent to Rayne.

She was shocked. **_Kento, you know you're not supposed to send unless it's an emergency! What if someone else picks us up? Then we would be in trouble!_** Rayne sent in a low mental whisper.

**_The only way they would find out if they were focusing on us, you know that so don't worry about it,_**Kento sent, smiling.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Chrissy came in. she skidded to a halt when she saw the teacher glare at her. She meekly went up to her. "I was given some last-minute instructions by the principle, and I have a pass" she said.

Miss Face didn't hear her, as she looked at the pass carefully, trying to make sure that it wasn't a fake. "You're the new one from America, aren't you? Well, sit with the other American. Mr. Ri Fan, sit in between them, please; we don't want to have our guests talking all about there homeland."

Chrissy looked a little hurt by that remark, but held it in. Kento waved his hand so she could see him, and immediately wished he didn't, because Miss Face glared at him as if she was Medusa turning him to stone.

"Thanks" Chrissy whispered to Kento when she sat down.

"Don't mention it, literally; she may cut my head off if she hears it again," he said in a low whisper, smiling.

"Miss Face has the reputation of being the worst teacher in the entire school, so you have to be careful," Rayne added, and looked around to see if she was around. "She also will be trying to point out all of your mistakes in front of the class, so watch your writing and reading."

"Thanks again," she said in a low whisper. "So you're from America also?"

"Yeah, I moved here about a year ago with my sisters from California; you?" Rayne asked.

Chrissy sighed. "Yesterday, from Arizona" she said.

Kento gave a low whistle and then checked if miss face had heard. "Must have been tough, moving and then going to school, especially when you're a senior." he shook his head. "The principle said your brothers are coming latter, whys that?"

"Oh, Jace and John, my brothers, are still in the States. Jace is finishing up some extra credits so he can take an advanced electronics class, and John is over at an Air Force Academy which will be finished in about two weeks."

"Why is he taking extra classes?" Rayne asked.

"He doesn't want to spend the whole day at school, and because of the class."

"Hate to say it, but we don't have layout,"

"Oh shit, man, will Jace be pissed." she started to laugh quietly at how Jace's face would look when she told him that.

"AND WHAT'S SO FUNNY, MISS BALDWIN!" Miss Face yelled at her.

Chrissy cringed and shuttered slightly. "Nothing Miss Face," she said so meekly that Kento wasn't even sure he had even heard her. **_Oh goddesses help me!_** Chrissy cried out to herself. Miss face looked at the three of them and then went back to the board, where she continued on about how her favorite student blew up an oven. Chrissy almost collapse with relief. "That was a close one."

"You could say that again; she doesn't' normally let people off that easily," Rayne said

"We had better keep quiet till the end of class," Kento said

They nodded they kept quiet till the bell rang.

"I was afraid she was going to keep us after," Kento said.

"I did too, but thankfully she didn't," Rayne said. "Hey, Chrissy, what classes do you have next? It's a pretty large campus if you don't know where to go."

"Let me check," she got out her pink slip and showed her.

"She has Ryo in her next hour; Mr. Ross is cool, you'll like him. He's not the really popular teacher, but he's close. His class is in the front, next to the auditorium, you'll see it," Kento said.

"Thanks, Rayne, Kento. Well I better get off, see ya and thanks,"

"Your welcome," Rayne smiled and for a brief instant Chrissy saw an aura around them. But it was gone, and so were they, so Chrissy shook it out of her head, and rushed to her class as well. Even if he was a nice teacher, he was still a teacher, and she didn't want a nice teacher being mad at her for being late.

When she went inside, the room absolutely amazed her. It was covered with pictures and paintings of ancient armor and weapons as well as a large old map of Japan. For a classroom it was decorated quite nicely

"You're early," Mr. Ross said, he was sitting on a desk, talking to another student. "Go ahead and take this seat while you're waiting for class to start, or are you dropping off your stuff till the bell?"

"Nah I'm going to try to keep up with my drawings." she sat on the one he mentioned and got her pad out and had a rough sketch of a dragon by the time class started.

"I'm sure your first bored you to death, so I'll keep it short. I fallow the same rules as the school, so if you want to know what they are, looking the handbook. Otherwise, there isn't that much; my wife and me moved here two years ago, so I'm not a newbie teacher." He gave a warning glance to a few of the students "My wife Christy, not this Christy, of course," he looks at Chrissy, and the class laughed, "She teaches music, and I of course history. And now for role call. When I call your name, say your nickname or 'here'" he grabbed a peace of paper. "Christine Baldwin; its Chrissy, right?" she nodded, and the class laughed again.

"Mr. Sanada, you're here."

"My name hasn't changed," he said.

Mr. Ross looked at him weirdly. "That's one weird nickname." the class laughed. The role went on quickly with a few jokes here and there. "Okay, any questions, subjects you want to learn about?" everyone was silent. "Anything?" Chrissy swore she heard a cricket in the class then a hand went up. "Yes?"

"What's with the armors and stuff?" someone asked from the back of the room.

"Ah yes, well my wife was thinking of becoming an interior decorator before becoming a teacher. These are the armors of the samurai. This one in particular is supposed to be a type that's almost invincible" he held up a painting up of a solid sheet armor that was white and surrounded by cherry blossoms

"But that's not a real one, though, Mr. Ross" her neighbor said, and was clearly mad. He had a glassed look to his eyes.

"That's because it was made by my wife as a painting project," Mr. Ross laughed a little uneasily, "she thought it would be a cool concept." he stopped. "Of course, she's not quite done, so it's going back." her neighbor relaxed.

"I think it's really good," Chrissy said.

"Well, thank you. Ryo seams to not think so." Mr. Ross said pleased.

"You're Ryo? Kento's friend?" she asked her neighbor.

He turned to her questionably. "Ya why?" **_how would she know I'm Kento's friend, about me? Is she a spy from the dynasty?_** He stiffened at the question.

"He mentioned you when he pointed out my next class." Chrissy said smiling.

"Oh," **_that explains it._** He laughed, "He commented on how you have me next; he didn't happen to mention anything else, did he?"

"No, why?" now Chrissy was confused.

"Oh, he just lost all of his lunch money." Ryo said laughing.

"How?" Chrissy asked with a little bit of a laugh as well.

"We have a game at the beginning of the year to see if we can guess the names of the foreign exchange, or anyone that is just new to the school." Ryo explained, "Kento bet against sage, but it seams that sage already knows you."

"He's my neighbor," Chrissy said, laughing. "I was wondering why you all had to keep him back."

"Kento can be a big handful," Ryo said the teacher finished what paperwork he was doing and got in front of the class.

"All right, you got your chance to talk. Say how lame I might be etc cetera." some laughs came from the class. "Okay, now for some work. First of all, I need to know what you want to learn about, and no modern stuff. I mean the stuff before us Americans ruined things." he winked playfully as he passed out a sheet to the classroom. "Go ahead and talk to your neighbors about your assignment, if you can that is." he then went to his desk again.

"What would you want to know?" Ryo asked, curious for some reason beyond himself.

"I pretty much know a lot about Japan. I've been in love with this country since I was little." Chrissy explained. Trying to think hard on what she would put down.

Ryo laughs and quickly writes down his. "So, what classes do you have?" he asks again. "This is a big campus, and it's really confusing to freshman, and I don't think you really want to look like one do you?" he said with a smile.

"Nah, I wouldn't want that." she gets out her pink slip and shows it to Ryo.

"Ah, you have Mrs. Erickson for P.E.; Kento and Cye have that class. The class is down in the old gym. The newer one is used for competition. The teachers never get to use the new one because the coaches are constantly polishing the floors." he paused for a second confused and concerned. **_She has three classes with one of us ronins, which is odd_**

"All right, I'll stay away from the new gym and the coaches." Chrissy said

"That's usually a good idea," Mr. Ross said in passing. This got them both smiling.

"Then you got Mrs. Tomas for math, I have that, and so does Cye. She's an ok teacher, just don't get on her bad side or you'll get it. Cye can show you the way, as it's all the way in the back of the campus." Ryo was starting to frown and get suspicious of her, and studied her a little more closely.

"And after that?" she asked not noticing the frown.

Ryo glanced at the pink slip. "Miss Litworth for science, I don't really know anyone in that one, then it's Mr. Moore; he's a British guy who teaches English. I'm sorry for you" Ryo grimaces at the last class.

"So, I don't see what's to be sorry about; if he's British then he's perfect for the job." Chrissy said.

"You think it's hard to understand us when we speak English, try when he speaks Japanese. He doesn't allow anyone to speak Japanese at all in his class, mainly because he can't get a word right with his accent. The only person who can understand him fully is Cye, and he isn't all that bad but he has a British accent, too. Rowen and Sage have that class; they will show you at lunch." **_Oh, man, she has_ all but one class with us, _and we had set it up earlier to make sure we were close to the sisters if we didn't have the same classes._**

Mr. Ross cleared his throat. "Class, I know it's the first day, and you probably don't like history, but I do want you to read chapter five, and complete all of the sections in chapter five. When the bell rings, you can go." As soon as he finished saying that, the bell had rung and everyone fled the classroom except for Ryo who had walked up to the teacher.

Chrissy looked down to the gym and sighed; it was downhill, and she knew she had to climb it again. She felt a tap on her shoulder, which startled her, and was about to kick whoever it was in reaction when she saw that it was Kento.

"Hey, I'm supposed to surprise you, not the other way around," Kento said, clutching his heart in a fake exaggeration of surprise.

Rayne came up behind him and truly surprised him. "You two better get to class if you want the extra credit." She said after laughing at Kento.

"Oh, man, I totally forgot about that!" and he rushed down the hill, almost tripping and landing on his face. This caused Rayne to laugh loudly.

"Well, I better fallow." Chrissy ran also but she watched where she stepped, unlike Kento.

"Every minute that you get there early is a point," Rayne explained further.

"Why are you fallowing me? Do you have P.E. as well?" Chrissy asked confused.

"No, but I have dance, and we have to dress out. Plus, it's connected to the gym," she explained in the locker room

"Oh." Chrissy quickly got dressed into her P.E. Uniform.

"We'll use my locker; go and hurry, or you'll lose to Kento."

"Thanks." Chrissy dashed outside and spotted Kento just emerging from the boys' locker room. "Hey, Kento! Wait for me!"

"I don't think so, I need the extra credit!" he called out.

"Then I guess it's a race!" she challenged

Kento sped up even more. "And so the turtle was behind the hare." he called out

"You forget Kento, the turtle beat the hare." Chrissy said laughing

"Whatever, I know that." they were even as they entered the door. "W… Well.. It's a…draw.. Chrissy," Kento managed to gasp. Chrissy just nodded.

"Line up behind that guy," Mrs. Erickson said. She was pointing to a skinny guy with red hair.

"Cye?" Kento asked his eyes barely contained in his head.

Chrissy looked up at Kento, and then at the redhead. "That's Cye? How did he manage to get here so fast?" she asked.

"I had my P.E. uniform under my uniform" he said smiling.

Chrissy just dropped to the ground, panting. Kento wished he had a huge mallet, but forced the urge away. Instead, he turned to Chrissy. "Did you manage to meet Ryo?" he asked her.

"His desk is right next to mine," Chrissy said getting up from the floor and getting in line.

"Cool; so what do you think of him?" Kento smiled.

Cye sighed and pushed him from Chrissys face. "Sorry about that; he's trying to have Ryo change his mind," Cye explained.

"He told me about it" Chrissy said

Cye smiled; just then the teacher blew the whistle, and everyone got to there line. "This is your first day, and I wont make you do much, but you are to keep moving; remember your line for tomorrow" the teacher then put down a bag of assorted playing balls.

Everyone dived for what they wanted, and Chrissy managed to get a basketball and dared Kento and Cye for a match. Kento declined, but Cye accepted; he was pretty good, and was managing to beat Chrissy when another teacher and class appeared. The other teacher was talking to Mrs. Erickson, and they both made an announcement to their class.

"Mr. Weakly's class wants to challenge us all to a basketball mach. If you want to be in it, get in a line here, and we will rotate everyone in." she said

Chrissy, Cye, and Kento were first of the line. "Rowen is in that class," Cye said, and right on cue he appeared, his dark blue hair in his face despite his headband.

"Hey, Cye, Kento, and Chrissy I believe," Rowen said

Chrissy smiled. "I guess they have a lot of matches," Chrissy said.

"One for every sport," Kento replied as they got ready for the toss up.

"You do know how to play, right?" Cye asked Chrissy.

She laughed, "I used to be on a team back home" she replied.

Cye nodded, and the ball goes into the air. Rowen touches it and passes it to a classmate, but Kento intervened and passed it to Cye. He then passes it to Chrissy, and she shot and made it. Meanwhile, Mrs. Erickson and Mr. Weakly yell advise to the players, but none of the students paid attention to the teachers.

They kept on rotating players in until Chrissy, Cye, Kento, and Rowen have been on the bench. They managed to get ten for Erickson and six for Weakly; the match continued till it was time to dress out.

"Yeah! Sixteen to eight, we creamed you!" Chrissy bragged, her spirits lifted high by the win.

"Well, next time we are going to bring out our ten-foot players, and then you'll be creamed," Rowen said, they all laughed.

"It was nice to meet you, and beat you, Rowen," Chrissy said with a smile.

"Well, going against you was really hard," he said. Shaking her, hand, Chrissy had a slight blush.

"We better hurry, Chrissy. "Our class is on the other side of the campus." Cye said while he darted into the locker room

Chrissy nodded and hurried to the girl's locker room. Rayne was finished getting dressed when she entered. "Oh, did I keep you waiting for me?" Chrissy asked getting her shorts off.

"No, its okay, I just got finished. Go ahead and keep your stuff in the locker and lock it up."

Chrissy smiled with gratitude, and Rayne left. When Chrissy emerged from the locker room, Cye was waiting for her. Chrissy felt guilty, for the warning bell had rung a while ago. "You were waiting for me?" she asked.

Cye smiled. "Yeah, I didn't want you to get lost. Besides, the first day most of the teachers let you be late. It's the first day, after all, and we get a lot of freshman that don't know their way around." He explained

Her guilt wasn't as bad now. "Thanks, Cye."

They rushed over to the classroom and just managed to get in at the teachers lecture. Ryo was there, and gestured to the seats beside him. Chrissy give a small chuckle, and sat to his left as Cye sat to his right.

"I was worrying that Mrs. Erickson grew horns and made you all run the mile." Ryo joked

"No, we just kicked Mr. Weakly's team at basketball," Chrissy said.

"Against Rowen it must have been really close." Ryo said.

"It was sixteen to eight," Cye replied.

Ryo's eyes widened with astonishment. Chrissy almost bust out with laughter. "You beat him on that score against the king of air?" Ryo said, using Rowans nickname in public for his armor.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm the empress of the sky." she laughed softly at her joke, but before anyone could say anything else the teacher started to talk.

"…So since this is your homeroom, you'll be getting any messages or anything of that nature." she started to pass out index cards and they started to fill them out.

"Hey, Chrissy, do you want to join us for lunch?" Cye asked.

"Yeah, sure, I have third lunch."

"Cool, that's the one we all have." Cye said happily.

**_Cye!_** Ryo sent.

**_Yeah, what is it?_** Cye asked a little concerned.

**_There is a problem with this one; it's just to coincidental that she has all but one class with one of us,_** Ryo explained

**_She does? That is a problem. Well, I don't sense anything untrustworthy in her, or any evil. Our sub armors would have come on if she were. So what's the problem?_** Cye asked

**_I don't know; my instincts with the dynasty tell me that she well may be a spy of some sort, to get under our skin or something, but, she is just to friendly for that. _**Ryo tried to explain

**_Lets discuss this latter, Ryo, before anyone notices us,_** Cye said, and their eyes lost their glassed look and returned to normal.

"Are you guys ok? Your eyes…"Chrissy started to say

"Yeah, it's ok, don't worry about it, forget it." Ryo said using the technique that Dais had taught them to influence her to forget it.

"Was it a bad memory or something? Oh, sorry, I'll just drop it" she continues to fill out the index card while Ryo looked at her closely in confused that she didn't forget it immediately.

"We meet in front of the library," Cye said.

**What are you doing, Cye?** Ryo sent in an outrage.

**Well, Kat and Em haven't met her at all yet, so how are we going to make any type of decision?** Cye sent. Ryo clenched his teeth.

"Are you sure you're ok? You did it for awhile again," she asked.

Ryo just waved his hand brushing the subject away; it also was the physical gesture to force someone to forget instead of a suggestion. "Yeah its just he doesn't know how everyone else will feel."

"Oh." Chrissy finally just dropped it, not knowing the either of them long enough to do or say anything. Plus she didn't want to break a friendship, which she felt like she was doing.

They were like that the whole period, and Chrissy felt bad. Cye saw this and pulled her to the side after the class was out. "I'm sorry about that, Chrissy. We didn't mean to put you in between that. Ryo isn't feeling as well as he should; late nights at work, and all the stress it puts him through." Cye tried to explain

"Oh, I was afraid I broke up your friendship."

Cye laughed. "It's gotta be more than that to brake us up. Our group is never going to be broken up, just added to." the warning bell rang "Oh, your class, its right up there, the first corridor to the left."

"Thank you, Cye." she managed to get inside a little after the bell and sat down. The teacher started to go on about the safety rules in the class and handed out a worksheet, which Chrissy was able to fill out very quickly.

--

She decided to take a little nap, since the teacher said that was all that they were doing. She was tired from the previous day, from her mother dragging her all over Tokyo getting supplies for the apartment and for school. Pretty soon Chrissy started to dream.

She was at the zoo, and had started to run towards the big cats section, yelling and calling and being just so happy that she was there. She then reached the small enclosure and jumped down, remarking briefly that she didn't have her legs crushed from the steep fall. She then saw, and rushed towards the huge albino panther that awaited her. Chrissy hugged the huge creature, and it gave her a lick in return; she kept on hugging it and kissing the big panther.

"Oh, Whitestorm, I've missed you; I'm back now, so you don't have to worry any more." Whitestorm replies with a small roar that was cute and silly at the same time. Chrissy laughed, and Whitestorm licked her face to keep her from laughing, but it didn't help and Whitestorm pinned her down.

"Whitestorm, you're getting to big to pin me." Chrissy grunted, trying in vain to move the panther off of her. Whitestorm let her up, but butted her head against her shoulder after she got up. "I don't think so; you're to big to play as well." Whitestorm butted her again, and it seemed to Chrissy that she had sad eyes.

"Oh, alright, spoiled." Chrissy runs around, and Whitestorm chased, her jumping around and playing tag. They run all around the zoo until they are exhausted. They both lay down in Whitestorm's enclosure, Chrissy resting her head on Whitestorm stomach, and stares into the sky. Suddenly, a shadow of a man and a tiger appear over her.

--

"Miss. Baldwin, its almost lunchtime."

Chrissy snapped to reality, shaking her head from the strange dream. "I'm so sorry about that." she hangs her head in embarrassment; she hadn't expected to really fall asleep.

"It's alright to rest your head, but try not to fall asleep again."

"Thank you." the bell rung before people could laugh, and everyone streamed out of the door.

Chrissy went towards the library and saw Ryo and Sage go towards the trees. "Heyia, Ryo, Sage." they turn there heads and wave. She runs towards them. "Why aren't you getting your lunch?"

"I refuse to eat what they call lunch," Sage said, and Ryo nodded with enthusiasm.

Chrissy laughed. "I know exactly how you feel; besides my brother would kill me if I ate anything that bad." She said taking out her boxed lunch.

"We better get going, before everyone thinks we moved out," Ryo said

The trees have nice smooth trunks, and they are raised enough that many people could sit on them without sitting on the actual ground. "You know, I'm surprised that the tree doesn't have imprints of our butts yet," Sage laughed sitting on one of the many roots.

"Any food for the poor?" Kento said while coming up to the trees. He had a paper tray filled with food, Melody was fallowing close behind him.

"I would think you were rich with all that food, Kento; that would be plenty enough for me." Chrissy said completely surprised

"Kento has a high metabolism, but he still manages to keep a bit of fat on," sage said

"Be quiet, skinny boy." Kento snapped at him, but Sage just laughed. "I keep thinner with my training." Kento and sage laughed

**_Hey, you guys, be careful! Don't hint too much about us; we're having a meeting as soon everyone is over here. We also will have to 'path to Ross,_**Ryo said.

**_What? Why, Ryo? She's perfectly fine,_** Kento said 'pathing in the middle of a bite.

**_She has one of us in each of her classes except one,_** Ryo said in a serious tone.

**_Oh, man, that is suspicious, and she lives right next door to me,_** Sage groaned mentally.

**_Exactly, so you guys have to be careful, all right?_** he said

"Well just don't get as skinny as my brother, he's a toothpick" Chrissy looks down in disgust

"Your brother's aren't that bad are they?" Melody asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Nah, they're just really weird, but then again, so am I" she laughs silently as Cye and Emily approached the group. "At least, they're jealous."

"About going to school?" Kento asked astonished at the possibility

"Actually, they are in school already; John is in a Junior Air Force Academy, and Jace is in summer school. He wants to get extra credits for a layout but you don't have one." Kat, Rowen and Rayne appear as Cye and Emily have already settled themselves in.

"What could they be jealous of then?" sage asked curious

"Me coming to Japan early, but it came with a price for me." Chrissy frowned

"What?" Kat asked, settling in beside sage.

"I had to leave behind my best friend." she looked downcast, and sighed.

"Well, that's what e-mails, telephones, and letters are for," Rayne said.

Chrissy laughed, "Unfortunately, she can't read or type; she's an albino panther."

"You have a tiger?" Emily asked wide-eyed

"It's a panther, and no, I'm her adopted mother; I was suffering from a very deep depression as a kid, and the doctor recommended for me to take care of a pet. I originally had Snickers but handed him to Jace. My Parents tried all types of pets, but none of them really worked. So they tried for the exotic. If I could even take care of a rare animal, then they thought that it would help me get over it.

"So I was promised the fifth cub of a panther, and I was so exited that the actual fact that I was getting one helped me tremendously. I was at the zoo everyday to look at the mother and to be there the day that it would be born. She was born, actually the day my dad's ship was struggling with a white squall when I got her."

"You named her Whitesquall?" Rowen asked

"No, she's named Whitestorm" she said smiling softly

"Oh, that's pretty cool; Ryo has an albino Siberian." Kat looked at Ryo.

**_No, we aren't supposed- oh, well, don't say anything Ronin-related, you guys._** "Yeah, his name is Whiteblaze," he finally said with a little resentment.

"Cool." she smiled widely and finishes her lunch; Kento eyes her with a puppy look, since he finished his 'snack'.

"Oh, Chrissy, I forgot to mention, Rowen and sage are in your next class, so just fallow them," Ryo said with a shrug.

Chrissy smiled "Cool." she smiled absently. "You know, its weird, but it seams that I'm completely at ease with you guys. It's like I've known you guys forever." she shrugged and shook her head. "Well, I'm going in the library for a book."

"Careful, don't get lost in there," Ryo called out. She waved and let them talk.

"We are getting to be comfortable with her," Rowen whispered.

"Yeah, but she is right, it does seam that we have known her from before. Maybe she's the same as Rayne and you guys are." Kento said

"She did say something about an aura." Kat said

"Sensing an aura is a psychic ability," Sage pointed out.

"We can't take any chances; Sage, keep eye on her, and let us know of anything that might lead her to be a Dynasty spy." Ryo ordered

Sage nodded.

--

Inside the library…

Chrissy had been searching inside the library and has stumbled on an area that wasn't visited much, or cleaned up much either apparently as there was a collapsed shelf.

Chrissy righted it and put the books back, except for one; it caught her eye and interested her. It was pretty old; she was surprised that the pages were in pretty good condition. There were two staffs with different designs on the cover; she can barely translate what was on the pages.

Beware of the night When all of the light In the everlasting dawn And the sweet larks song Go down in fright Beware the bite Of evils dark sword For you have been warned

"Ok, weird; I though they all did haiku" she shrugs and goes to check it out, but the librarian had trouble getting the sticky to stick to the book, so she was trusted to check it out and to bring it back. Since they were already warned about her love of books.

The group was talking in low whispers, and with all of them in the same place and there auras strong in the first place, it was blinding. It was mixing and interacting; Chrissy had to struggle to turn her psychic sight off, and she was a little weak from the struggle of turning it off.

"Hey, we got to go to class, the bells going to ring." She called out to them; they all stop talking.

"Well, se ya, don't want to be ya" Kento laughed, in a very good mood.

"What class does he have?" Emily asked.

"Food testing," Cye joked.

"Well, if Mr. Moore is as bad as everyone says, then I better get over there." Chrissy said laughing, "so that I can start to decode his accent"

**_Sage, remember, you're on watch duty as well as informant; try to figure out all you can about her._** Ryo told him.

**_Yeah, I know._** Sage answered

_And sage, if she- if it seams beyond reasonable doubt, then just take care of yourself, and get out as soon as possible._ Ryo said

**_I will._** he then went to catch up to Rowen and Chrissy.

"Hey, Chrissy, how do you get home? You didn't have a car," sage asked as they were walking.

"The bus," she said helplessly.

"The bus? It will take you half an hour just to leave the school. I'll give you a ride; we are neighbors, after all." Sage smiled.

"Thanks." Relief was evident on her face.

They were walking as the bell rang, and Sage and Rowen smiled, and then start running. "Come on, we only have three minutes till the last bell!" Chrissy's jaw practically went back to the US

"But it's supposed to be six, isn't it?" Chrissy yelled, running to catch up. They got there before anyone. "Three minutes?" she asked glaring at the two.

"You wanted to decode, didn't you?" Rowen asked with a huge grin.

"Come on." Sage smiled, going inside.

Rowen and Chrissy fallowed. It had no decorations, and the seats faced each other. Chrissy instantly hated the room already.

Mr. Moore looked up and noticed Sage, Rowen and Chrissy. "Go ahead and seat yourself anywhere" he said in terrible Japanese.

"What did he say?" Chrissy asked, confused.

"We can sit where we want," Rowen translated for her, and Sage nodded understanding her confusion all to well.

"Don't worry, if you hang out with Cye and Emily, you'll be able to understand a bit more." Sage said, "Although Emily's accent isn't as bad as Cye's"

"You all must have been friends for a long time; Kristy and I have known each other for nine or eight years, and we're still not that close."

"Well we've been friends for a long time, and have had…" Sage shrugged, the final bell rang, and the classroom filled up with students.

"The classes Mr. Moore have are supposed to be the most confusing in the whole school," Rowen whispers to Chrissy.

Mr. Moore had started his beginning of the year speech and had the class do an essay on what they did during the summer, and it had to be a page, no skipping lines. Chrissy got done the fastest, as she had plenty to write about with her summer filled with plans, repairs to her old house, and the move to Tokyo. Rowen and Sage, on the other hand, had a hard time writing theirs.

"You only have a paragraph? You must have had a lot of fun," Chrissy joked.

"Yeah, so much fun we forgot about it," Rowen said, slightly snappish, which made Chrissy regret the joke, but she shrugged it off.

**_Its not my problem, but,_** she thought, looking at her bag, _**I can keep myself busy translating that book.**_ she got it out, and the stamp label which the librarian tried to stick on the book fell out. She tested the stickiness of it and found that it should stick, but it just wouldn't.

Rowen caught his eye on the cover of the book and cursed under his breath; he taped Sage on the shoulder and brought his attention to the book as well.

"Hey, Chrissy," Sage started cautiously, "Where did you get that book?" he tried to act like he didn't care

Chrissy responded with a shrug. "I got it at the library," she said, burying herself more deeply in her book.

Rowen and Sage looked at her suspiciously. **_She has a book of the Ancient One!_** Rowen shouted mentally.

**_Not so hard, Rowen. Yes, she has a book, but I believe she did get it at the library. This morning she spilt everything out of her bag as she was racing out of her apartment; I helped her get everything in._** Sage frowned.

**_But how the hell did she get that from the library? I know every single aisle of the library, and I haven't seen any books that look even remotely close to that._**

**_We might have to go inside the library incase there are more_**

"Guys? You ok?" Chrissy asked, having her head out of the book for an instant.

**_Rowen, I'll contact everyone and tell them about this. I wish that Kayura had a phone for when this kind of stuff happens._** Sage started to get ready for the broadcast.

"Yeah, why?" Rowen said, buying time for Sage to explain everything.

"Nothing, just you looked a little weird." she shook her head and put the book back in her pack, as it was almost time to go. Rowen turned in what they managed to scrounge up, and headed out just as Sage was done.

"Sage?" Chrissy said with a little fright in her voice. "Um, what type of car do you have?"

"A Jeep, why?" he told her, confused as she breathed a deep breath of relief.

"I'm sorta afraid of sports cars," Chrissy said her eyes downcast

"What!" Sage looked at her and she was scared. "Why?" he asked, curious.

"Um, it's a long story," she said uncomfortably

"I have time," he said softly. **_After all, I'm supposed to know as much as I can about her,_** he thought as he drove out of the school.

"Well, when I was a freshman, I would get lifts from my boyfriend home," she started, and her discomfort was plain to see by Sage. "Our school was on a hill, or should I say several hills; we were going down one of them, when the gas pedal got stuck, and the brake was damaged. I got freaked out and baled, as we were coming up to a wall. I was expecting him to do the same, but he didn't" she swallowed, trying to gather some courage. "He died, and I was in the hospital for quite awhile."

"I'm sorry," sage said feeling compassion for her. "Was it rigged?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, the car's break and gas line were normal. He was a clean freak about his car as well. Always making sure that it worked perfectly. They never found out why the car went out of control like that." she was clearly depressed about the memory, although she tried to hide it.

Sage felt badly, as he was supposed to spy on her. They continued on in silence, Sage not knowing what to say, and Chrissy not wanting to say anything. They finally got in the garage.

"Thank you for the ride home Sage," she said. Smiling weakly, she grabbed her bag quickly and rushed inside, taking a deep breath and wiping the few tears on her face away. She went to the fridge and got a jug of juice out and a glass, and proceeded to dump her bag on her bed, and she sat on her desk. She looked out at the city through her window, seeing its clear blue sky, and sighed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Kajaro lunged and wheezed as he fought, letting his previous training take hold and build up. Training with the No-Dachi was easy, but the weight that was placed on him made it cumbersome. Not that his new armor was heavy, He just wasn't used to it.

He took a break and sat down; still not used to the feel of the Abyss armor, he banished it to the sub form. He looked at the piles that once were dynasty soldiers.

Talpa appeared beside him. **_You are progressing_** Talpa stated as the still-standing soldiers started to collect the armor to be mended and inhabited once again.

"You would think you are training me to fight an army. You said that it was just one boy, Wildfire, who we had to strike to make them fall."

_The Ronins would fall, yes. But there is also the Ancient, and my once-loyal servants. They will be a danger to you, as they will try to convince you to leave me._

"Talpa, you need me much more than I need you. You don't have to worry about someone convincing me about leaving you." Kajaro took up his sword once again. "Besides, I wouldn't leave after you gave me such a gift; that would be bad manners." Kajaro started his fighting once again, decimating the army to standing heaps.

Talpa drifted away, not pleased, but yet not disappointed either.

"My master," a neighboring spirit hailed Talpa.

**_Yes, what is it?_** Talpa asked annoyed

"We have found the portal stone that you had our legions find. Unfortunately, it is protected by layers of barrier spells against us." The spirit drifted a bit farther incase Talpa decided to put his wrath on the soul

**_Then I shall have my new warlord fetch it for me._** Talpa said pleased

"Yes, my lord; shall I give him summons, then?" the spirit asked.

**_No, let him finish his training. I shall rest in the mean time._** Talpa drifted into his new quarters. Although the room had all the luxuries of the living, Talpa could not enjoy them. That is, until he absorbed all of the armors once again. The armor he once used as a weight to anchor him to this world was now worn by its proper master. It was a last-ditch effort to finally win against the Ronin brats, but if Kajaro ever turned against him at this point, he would be destroyed.

A knock raped at the door. "Master you wished to see me." Kajaro said hesitantly stepping into the chambers.

_Kajaro, it is now time to test your training. There is a stone statue that emits great energy. It will help to sustain my energy, and I will be able to send you anywhere that is needed instantly._ Talpa explained drifting towards him.

"So I'm supposed to fetch things for you now? A few weeks ago, you said I was just going to be your samurai; now I'm your gofer? Am I to train and fetch as a dog?" Kajaro yelled

_Kajaro, this will be a simple task; you have trained physically, knowing the limitations of your body with the armor. It is now time for me to teach you about your powers._ Talpa said restraining his will to punish him.

"Powers, other than the one to speak to you, I have none" Kajaro said, he calmed himself down forcibly

**_Ah, but you do, now that you have the Abyss, you now have that power until your death._**

"And what powers might I have" Kajaro asked, getting interested.

_The power of water, darkness and the freezing cold. The same elements that made your armor are now bestowed upon you to use as you wish._

"So I have magic at my beak and call? No, Talpa, it's never that easy to gain such a power." Kajaro said his suspicious nature coming forth.

_No, nothing will be easy in my service; you can only call upon your powers while in armor. After many years, you may be able to use some of the power in your sub-armor. But know now that your power comes from the armor. Without it, you are a normal man._

"Okay, so, where are we off to now, the moon?" he said sarcastically with a sigh that he actually may go there, after all what's the bottom of the trench when you can go into space.

That travel took much strength that I did not have, and we must go the way of a vessel that you can use to transport us.

"I have plenty of mobile infantry tanks…" he started to say exited but stopped "We're doing this alone, aren't we?"

_Yes, you will be alone in this, except a few of the spirits under my command and myself. At this time, I don't have much of an army to dispose to support_ y_ou. The few soldiers that you trained with were weaklings, but they are resilient and re inhabited their husks easily._

"Where exactly is this statue you absolutely must require?"

_It lays within a guarded tomb that moves from place to place for thousands of years. I have tracked it, and now I have it trapped and able to claim it._

"A tomb that's guarded? Let me guess, it's yours." Kajaro just rolled his eyes.

_Yes, actually it is. Or what remains of my body. No I only wish for the statue and a few other items that are escorted with it._

"If you expect me to haul your body, or even a statue anywhere, it's not going to happen."

**_There will be no need for you to do much of anything besides getting us there._** Talpa reassured him

"So now I'm a chaperone? Never mind lets just go" Kajaro walked angrily to his truck and slammed the door.

_Kajaro, I must warn you that in order for the others and me to go with you, we must take hold of your spirit to ground us, or when you take off you will leave us behind. We are not that strong to keep up with you._ Talpa said keeping his own anger in check

"Fine, whatever, lets just go." Kajaro was annoyed, but he shuttered and felt extremely cold as one by one the spirits laid a hand on him and grabbed at his soul. It was only through his strong pride that he didn't jump or scream out of fear.

**_We are ready when you are,_** Talpa said as Talpa took the strongest hold on his spirit than the others. Kajaro felt as though he was being strangled under the pressure that they had on him.

"Finally" what had seemed to him as an agonizing five minutes was then replaced with the joy of the road as they streamed to the country side, occasionally passing a morning buss or a group of students walking towards school.

Kajaro often had to stop and wait, as a spirit would be flung off unintentionally by Kajaro and would have to wait till its cold hand was once again griping his spirit. Finally, after hours they reached a mountain range left untouched by civilization. And just as Kajaro had suspected, it was filled with his grandfather's handmade 'keep out' signs. This was his land not seen by his own eyes for many years. It was also one of the few prizes his grandfather had coveted, winning it from a Kameo Kamasura.

"Why am I not surprised that it's my land that they are on?" Kajaro said slamming the trucks door.

**_It is because it is on your land that we can reclaim it so easily without anyone being suspicious of you being here._**

"Well, lead the way; you're the one who knows where it's at." Kajaro growled

**_You must first open the barrier so that we can get in._**

"Barriers? Talpa, if I can just step over it, I'm sure you can get through it." Kajaro was starting to get extremely pissed

**_I am talking about the spells woven into the signs._** Talpa explained barely keeping from lashing out at him.

"The 'keep out' signs?" Kajaro knew that his grandfather liked to keep people in its place, even the spirits. But to know that his grandfather would do so to a mountain was a little unusual. Kajaro broke the strand apart.

_Thank you, but know that this won't be the only one. You will have to break your grandfathers, and the ones that move my tomb. The ones that guard my tomb will be the main problem._

"Why would they not want you to return to your tomb?" Kajaro asked his anger dissipated to curiosity.

_I was considered a very evil man after arriving here, and all that I owned that could not be destroyed by fire, and my remains were traveled around the world so that I could not feel peace. Since I have not gone after my body or my belongings for over a thousand years, the guards have grown placid and lazy, making this an opportunity that can't wait any longer._ Talpa explained.

"So why would the guards be a problem?"

_There is a son of a particular line that is especially strong. He is the only one who takes the job seriously, and will be the most difficult to defeat._

"As long as he doesn't have armor as well, I think I could defeat anyone," Kajaro said going up the mountain. "Just how far up is your tomb?"

_You will know when we are approaching it,_ Talpa said and remained quiet while the other spirits formed a circle around Talpa and Kajaro.

"Why exactly are they doing that?" Kajaro asked.

_To show where the barriers are, and to protect us against any attacks._

"I look like I'm just surveying my land; why would they attack me?"

_They do not know of anyone owning this land, and if they do they know that they do not come here often. Also the fact that you travel with spirits would put them on guard_ they walked on past boulders and trees until Kajaro had to break about five lines of 'keep out' signs.

"Why would my grandfather want to have this place sealed so tight?"

_He might have allowed them to settle the tomb here, and agreed to seal the place in exchange for some type of deal there are very few places that are not inhabited in this world anymore._

"Like the one you made to me." Kajaro reflected

_I came to you; your grandfather most likely went to them. Is this not the only place that doesn't have some type of development on it?_ Talpa asked him.

"Actually yeah I think it is; if I remember right, this was the first peace of land he won from the son of his rival," Kajaro thought, but his thoughts were interrupted as one of the spirits were slammed backwards and it franticly went back in its place.

_Kajaro ready yourself; they now know we are here._ Talpa cautioned him

"How the hell do I ready myself?" Kajaro yelled as a bright beam of light streamed towards one of the spirits. "Against that?"

_Armor up!_ Talpa yelled.

Kajaro complied and proceeded to armor up while the spirits shielded both him and Talpa. "What do I do now?" Kajaro asked franticly.

_Search for the elements that are made of your armor and call upon them._

"What!! How am I supposed to do that? I don't have any water up here!"

_Think, Kajaro; you are darkness, water, and cold. search, or even create those conditions._

"Create!? How the hell am I supposed to create anything while being attacked"?

_The barrier is just attacking us right now; if you don't find your attack, we will be in even more trouble when the guards come to defend the tomb_

"Thanks" he said sarcastically. Kajaro searched deep inside himself, trying to think how he would find water. How he was supposed to create anything was beyond his thoughts.

_Kajaro!_ Talpa warned him as a beam of light hit him, knocking him backwards forcing him to land on his back.

Kajaro laid there, a bit stunned, until he spotted the clouds above him. "I got it!" Kajaro searched, not within himself, but within the clouds, joining the water together, learning from it searching for how it was connected to his armor, until he found the last link the power came up, willing for it to be released.

**_Kajaro, aim in front of you,_** Talpa said, hoping that he finally found his attack with his exclamation.

"AQUA!" Kajaro yelled as a stream of water issued from his no-dachi. It hit the barrier and completely destroyed it.

He rushed through it with Talpa and the other spirits, and expected a bunch of warriors, but there was only one old man at the top of the cliff.

**_Kajaro beware; that is the one who you must be careful about._**

"He's only an old man."

**_He is the one who has been guarding my tomb for five hundred years._**

"That's impossible." Kajaro barely dodged the attack that the old man fired at him.

**_Kajaro, you must be careful; he is the last that knows an ancient art of taping into spiritual power without the aid of armor,_** Talpa said as the spirits formed the shield around him and Kajaro. **_He can easily destroy you with his attacks, but his weakness is that he is much older than you_**

"This goes against my honor, but he fired first!" Kajaro used the armors power to reach the old man, and tried to knock him down, but a shield appeared and Kajaro's hand was blown back.

"Young one, you shouldn't have listened to anything that spirit had told you," The old man said.

"Well, I believe that's a little to late, isn't it?" Kajaro said raising his sword.

"Go back, live a full life and not waste it in the service of one who knows only death," The old man said.

**_Kajaro, just attack him; he will not let you live now that you know where my tomb is._** Talpa said

"That is not true; he does not know exactly, and I can move it instantly if need be. He can still live a life worth living," the old man replied.

"Sorry, old man, but I swore my alliance to him a long while ago," Kajaro said, "I'll try to end your life quickly."

"This is unfortunate." the old man then fired a volley of shots at him, Kajaro barely missing them, but managed to surprise the old man from behind.

"AQUA!" Kajaro fired his attack again, but it was weaker than before.

_Kajaro, beware; your attacks will drain you of energy. don't use them all the time, or you will not be able to fight at all!_

"Oh, now you tell me," Kajaro said after the old man blocked his attack. "Why do you have me go against someone so powerful, Talpa? Are you trying to get me killed?"

**_I have faith that you will triumph, Kajaro,_** Talpa said mysteriously.

Kajaro could sense that he wasn't telling him something. "That gives me so much comport," he said sarcastically as he dodged yet another shot. "At least I'm to fast for you, old man."

"You shall slow in time," the old man said calmly.

"But will you have the energy to go on? Your old, I'm young. I think the math is in my favor," Kajaro said.

"Then let me even the odds," the old man concentrated, focusing, and sent an energy wave that emitted from him. It blew back Talpa and the other sprits, but Kajaro was unaffected. "There, the odds are even, though… You should have been affected at least a little." The old man was slightly puzzled

"Heh, you just allowed me more freedom is what you did." Kajaro attacked forcibly, smiling at the challenge the old man was giving him.

"You are particularly weird, not being affected at all by my attack. Also Talpa is known to have many Warlords around him to have as protection, yet you are the only one here." the old man threw up blocks like it was nothing for him.

"Maybe he only needs me," Kajaro said, trying to look for a weakness in the old mans defense.

"No, Talpa was known in his life to be insecure after his banishment, and you will not be his only Warlord." the old man then set up a complete barrier around him. "Or maybe he finally has one…" he said more to himself than to Kajaro.

"Old man, I think you are weird." Kajaro focused his powers; if he was to break through the barrier, he was going to have to give it his all.

"Most have said that, but I'm afraid that I can not delay any longer, young one. Since you have ignored my warnings and have refused to go, I shall have to destroy you, young flame." building his attack, and shrinking the barrier to a cone.

"No, more like water!" Kajaro shot his attack to the old man, and the old man did the same; some of the attack, however was deflected at first streaming upwards into the sky, but the old mans shields wore thin.

"I was correct!" he said, astounded. "Forgive me, my lady," while the barrier waned and flickered, "I wish I could have seen…" he was cut off by the barrier finally collapsing.

Kajaro collapsed, using too much energy. It started to rain, and Kajaro looked up, seeing that his attack had affected the weather and would probably do so for a few days.

**_Kajaro!_** Talpa said in desperation.

"I'm fine Talpa," Kajaro said, "I didn't die" he laughed

_I am impressed, but you could have destroyed the whole mountain, including you and myself!_ Talpa said, enraged _you shouldn't had released such amount of power_

"Well, what do you expect of me? This was my first fight with someone who had supernatural powers!" he said furious at Talpa

_Desperation will get us nowhere, Kajaro; you must remain cautious whenever you are dealing with your enemies._

"I defeated him easily, though; the one you said would be the most difficult, I defeated in a mere minutes." Kajaro said smugly.

_Do not be so arrogant! He could have destroyed you easily if he knew how much power you had! It is because you are young and inexperienced that his guard was dropped._

"Let us just get what we came here for, Talpa, and go." Kajaro stormed off.

**_Kajaro, wait; the tomb is here._** Talpa said grasping to the last strands of patience he had

"I see nothing here except for me getting wet, and the corpse of an old man!"

_You must realize that things can be made inconspicuous to others and stand out to ones who know how to look._

"So what am I supposed to look for?" Kajaro was annoyed.

**_Everything is soaked, yes, but there is an area that has not been touched by the water._**

"What?" Kajaro looked around the cliff, finally spotting an area that did not get rained on whatsoever, and Kajaro cautiously went towards it. It was nothing substantial; it was as if the cliff didn't exist here at all. Kajaro took a breath and plunged himself in.

**_Kajaro, welcome to the way I lived my life,_** Talpa said, following him in.

"Talpa, How did that old man move so much of this stuff by himself?" Kajaro said in awe

_By using the statue; it is not just an ordinary peace of stone. It has the power to send someone to another place or realm if it is wished._

The cave was huge and complex, storing many different items all over the cave, some stored in old crates, others in huge vases that were from a time that Kajaro could not recognize. In the very back was a statue that was gorgeous. It depicted a dragon and a dryad reaching towards each other, and was surrounded by spell tapes everywhere around it.

"So, that's the statue that you were talking about. You are going to use that to send all of this stuff back?"

_Yes; there are just two more tasks for you to do. You must physically break the spells first._

"That's easy; what's the other?"

**_That will come in time._**

"Fine" Kajaro went to work breaking and removing the spell tags from around and on the statue.

When the last one broke, the statue flared to life, and streams of dynasty soldiers flood the small cave. Kajaro was forced to the wall as they streamed out of the cave to wait outside.

_This is my army of followers; they may be just simple soldiers, but without the simplest of things, you cannot get to the grandest._

"Where in the world did they come from?" Kajaro asked amazed that so many would serve Talpa.

**_From my Realm; these will do to transport everything for now._** the portal shut, and Talpa then instructed the spirits that came with them to the statue. There they were absorbed, except for two, who then chanted, and another portal appeared. This time it was looking outward into Kajaro factory.

"The most secure area right now is the basement in the weapons testing room. It has the most shielding and the most security." the spirits directed the view to the weapons room, and held it there as one by one the dynasty soldiers went through, carrying an item or crate, until it was just Talpa and Kajaro.

**_This is the final task, and then we will be through today, but yet is the trickiest, for only one that is a bearer of armor can do this._**Talpa paused, and yet again Kajaro felt that he wasn't going to tell him something. **_You must go through, taking hold of the portal itself - not the statue, but the material that allows you to pass through. It must, encompass both yourself and the statue._**

"How in the world am I supposed to do that?" Kajaro exclaimed the thought of him trying to take hold of something that he had no grasping of was unfathomable.

_You will find a way; keep your armor on, no matter how hard the armor tries to leave you, or how tight the armor gets._

"That sounds encouraging" Kajaro's mind was racing on the odds of him accomplish this feat.

_If you do not have the armor on, you will be sent to another Dimension. the Armor will ground you to this Dimension while you are doing that._ Talpa finally seemed nervous about Kajaro going through the portal.

"So, let me straighten this out, I'm supposed to take hold of something that is basically as thin as water, flip it around so it swallows the statue and myself, and then go through the portal while I'm in it already?"

**_Yes_** Talpa said and he then stepped through the portal himself

"This is just great," Kajaro said, sitting on a nearby rock trying to figure out how he was supposed to do this.

After a few seconds he then went up to the portal. The portal itself was like quicksilver, reflecting the other side instead of him. Kajaro stuck his hand through it, seeing it on the other side, but he noticed a small gap about a half an inch between where his hand was on the other side and his arm. Kajaro pulled his hand back until his fingertips were in this small space and put his hand up in this spot and grabbed.

He was surprised that he was able to grab such an unsubstantial thing, and he pulled the portal out towards him, pulling it over the statue and then over himself, and found that he was in the armory room. He let go of the portals material, and it snapped back to its rightful place and then disappeared.

"Talpa, how exactly, did I do that?" Kajaro slowly said, amazed that it had worked.

_Because you are in armor. now take a rest; now that you have proven yourself adequate, I believe that it will be soon time for you to know who your adversities are._

"Thank you Talpa," Kajaro slowly went to his office feeling quite drained

_Now that my Warlord has proven his worth and his power, it is not long now till the Ronin brats are mine, but now I should try to secure the other one so that my power is undefeatable!_ Talpa laughed maniacally as his drained warlord went to recover.

--

A week latter…

Chrissy and sage lay on the floor, playing a game of Japanese scrabble, telling her mom that it would help her Japanese skills.

"There," Sage said after putting a kana down,

Chrissy glared at him. "You can't use that; abbreviations are against the rules."

Sage just shrugged. "It's not in the rule book," He said with a smile.

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "I'll look for it," She smiled, challenging him, but he just smiled back and leaned against the floor chair.

"Go ahead, I don't care," he said smiling.

Chrissy and sage have become fast friends during the three weeks together. Ryo had decided that she wasn't a dynasty spy, but it was too much of a coincidence that all but one of her classes was with a Ronin, so Sage was still looking after her.

It had been raining for the past few days, and Sage had gotten bored of playing games on his PS2 while the storm was raining outside. Chrissy tried to stifle a yawn. "Sorry the rain is putting me to sleep," she said apologizing

Sage just smiled and looked outside into the rain and the dark clouds. **_Those clouds look an awful lot like the clouds the dynasty brought when they were on the earth. It's still weird that there wasn't a single person who remembered what had happened, except for us. Why do they always have those clouds with them anyways?_**

"Sage?" Chrissy asked, he shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked

"You okay?" she asked, sort of worried.

"Yeah, lets just call it quits for today," sage said as he picked up his tiles.

"Sure," Chrissy said shrugging. They started to put away the game when a knock sounded at the door.

"Aren't your parents in their room?" sage asked

"Yeah, and I don't know anyone except you guys." Chrissy starts to open the door, and sage gets into his fighting stance, sensing a flash of power behind the door.

At first, she opened it a bit, but it was flung back, and some type of creature landed on Chrissy. Sage ran to get the creature off, but stopped short when he heard her laughing. She had a huge white panther on top of her, and she was laughing; he was dumbfounded.

"Whitestorm, I'm glad to see you to," she said in between licks from the huge tongue, "but you're squishing me!"

"Yeah, I don't think a squished Chrissy is a good thing," a voice said from the door. Sage looked out and saw tow men in the doorway; one guy was really skinny, and the other quite big.

Whitestorm pondered that and sat on her haunches, letting Chrissy sit up while still pinning her legs. Chrissy attempted to push her off, but Whitestorm smiled and licked Chrissy's face one last time and got up.

"You okay Christy? I thought she was going to lick you to death," The bigger one said. He has a black shirt and a blue outer shirt on. Beside him was a skinny dog with the colorings of a Rottweiler.

"Yeah Jace, Thanks I'm just missing the first layer of skin, but why is she here? I thought she was at the zoo," she asked kissing the top of the panthers head.

The skinny one shook his head. "Me and Jace had to feed, or should I say, try to feed your panther," the skinny one said, sitting on the shoulder of the couch.

"Huh, John, what do you mean? She wasn't eating enough?" she asked concerned.

"No, that wasn't the problem; she wasn't eating at all. They called me in because they thought having snickers around and playing with her would increase her appetite. Then they brought John in, because they have played before; nothing worked." Jace shrugged.

Sage was confused "What, Snickers? As in the candy bar?" he said.

"No, that's the name of Jace's dog; I told you guys about him, didn't I" snickers barked and shifted, but remained sitting by Jace. "This is Whitestorm, my panther I was telling you guys about." Whitestorm looked up from the ground but put her head on Chrissys feet again. "And these two are my brothers, Jace and John; they were supposed to be here tomorrow, not today."

"Christy, you know I don't like to be called Jace; it's Jason." He said sighing "Besides, we couldn't delay any longer. The paperwork that was needed finally passed, and we rushed over. As it was, she was getting IV's for the last two weeks, and they couldn't get a hold of you. You are the only one she eats from, and since that's the case, you're now her owner."

"What, they are giving her to me?" Chrissy was shocked

"And a new house as well" John said with a smile.

"You're kidding; she's mine, and a house?" Jace nodded; Chrissy smiled and hugged Whitestorm and then frowned, feeling her ribs under her winter fur, almost crying as she felt each rib. "You weren't kidding, she hasn't been eating at all; I'll give her the chicken in the fridge."

Whitestorm fallowed her, and snickers got excited and worried, starting to wine. Jace put his hand on his head, and he settled down; Jace then pointed to the couch, and he got on it, still staring at Whitestorm and Chrissy. Jace shook with silent laughter.

"So, John, Chrissy tells me you fly planes," sage said while he also sat.

"Yeah; right now its personal aircraft, and small commercial. I have to wait till I'm in the Air Force till I fly jets." he takes off his camo jacket and puts it behind him on the arm.

"What's with you wearing a full military combo anyways?"

As sage asked, Jace rolled his eyes, and Chrissy yelled from the kitchen, "It's been his dream to save the world single-handedly from World War Three." Jace laughed, and Chrissy called out again, "or did that dream change?"

John rolled his eyes at the two. "This is my academy uniform, and I like how they feel," John said; laughter could still be heard from Chrissy.

"What about you, Jace? Chrissy has told us you took some summer school classes."

"I've already heard that there's no layout or early release, but you guys have to have twenty-eight credits to graduate right?"

"Yeah."

"Well back in Yuma, you only needed twenty-three, so I took summer school; that, and I like electronics. I wanted to be at level with everyone else, and I was worried that I would be a bit behind."

"Jace!" Chrissy yelled once again. "Don't put your self down like that; you're the best I know. Heck you even got a place in the state competition."

"I only went because the first-place winner didn't want to go."

"Whatever." Chrissy finally emerges from the kitchen, holding a leg in one hand smiling at her brothers. Suddenly, she sees the same aura that she saw around the others at school. They weren't mixing, but they still had the same intensity. Chrissy shook her head, feeling pounded by the intensity.

"Chrissy, what's wrong?" sage asked seeing her pale a bit.

"No, its ok, its nothing," Chrissy hurriedly said. She has never told anyone of her powers; if anything, Kristy is the only one that has a clue. She told Kristy about sage and the others.

--

"The aura was strange; it wasn't black or white… Well, they were white. But I didn't feel any disease or anything else that would have caused it to be so vibrant."

"I'm just glad that it wasn't another out of body; the first one you told me was enough. If there isn't anything wrong with them, well, maybe your auras trying to stay 'hey stick around with these guys, their good for ya'," Kristy joked, and that made Chrissy feel a bit better.

When she and Sheldon crashed, they both were already pronounced dead. Chrissy had died from a head and neck injury, Sheldon from the impact of his chest into the steering wheel. Chrissy, however, was just ejected from her body, hovering around panicking, trying to find out how she was supposed to go back in, until her body actually died.

She tried to go where she was supposed to, but something barricaded her. The ambulance came and pronounced her dead, then stuck her in the freezer. Sheldon, before the crash, had tried to give Chrissy a pendent that he got for her, a small little vial meant for perfume; she instead filled it with his ashes, keeping him close to her.

--

Chrissy snapped back into the present when Whitestorm gently licked her hand. Chrissy smiles and gives the leg to Whitestorm and strokes her head. "Well, everyone, I think that its time for me to go to bed. I'll tell mom and dad about the house and Whitestorm in the morning."

Her brothers nodded and were practically pushing her to her room. "I think it's a good idea to turn in as well," John said as he opened his room door, and then quickly shuts it, turning beet red. "Is Kristy still here?" he asked.

"No, she's not; she had to spend quality time with her grandmother."

"Oh, okay, good." John went inside his room, but came out again, letting Jace in. "hey, Sage."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"If you hear any screaming, it's most likely my mother."

"Thanks for the warning" he said with a smile **_now that Chrissy is moving out all this spying will be over finally_**

--

As always, the dream started a dream that has haunted Chrissy since she was a child. It would appear every few months, tormenting her and then disappearing.

"Leave me alone!" she cried as the sword was pushing closer and closer towards her. "Just leave me alone!" she was paralyzed on her bed as she franticly tried to run, but had no way to run. "NO!" in a half sob, as always, the question came from her, and she had never received any answer; it would just continue to torment her. "Who are you? What do you want with me? Can't you just leave me alone?" she wept as the sword teased her.

A dark laugh issued forth and startled Chrissy, as this was never in her dream before. A dark figure in samurai armor appears in the clouded sky. **_Come to me, my warrior; you will belong to my cause and to me._**

Chrissys attempts to move and attack were still fruitless. "Who are you, creep?" she said newfound strength surging into her. "Are you the one who has tormented me with these dreams?"

**_I have given you this dream in order to search for you; I am your master, Talpa._** He takes hold of the sward and removes it from advancing any further.

Chrissy smiled. "I'll call you Crapa, then, and news flash for you, bub. I'm not owned by anyone," She snarled at him.

As he gets angry, the sky turned from the dark purple to black and was starting to storm. **_I will have you both; if I do, I will be invincible, and they won't be able to move against me!_** He goes to kill her, but a bright light appeared, along with a clanging noise, and she finds herself in a snowy forest with a hot spring in the middle of a clearing. She was in her training suit, and a small shrine was next to her.

"What the hell? Where am I?" she looks around; she has never seen such magnificence in a forest. The trees were a healthy emerald green, and the snow was a pure white powder.

"You are safe, and yes, you are still dreaming." a woman appears from inside the shrine. She has her hair up in the same manner as Chrissy, except he has her hair shorter, and has bangs. A big notice to Chrissy was that she was wearing a blue monk robe and held the same staff as in the book from school.

"What is with that staff? It was in the book, now here?" Chrissy was puzzled.

"Yes." she smiled, and Chrissy goes into her stance.

"Who are you?" she said, preparing for a battle.

"Don't be afraid; there is no need."

"Who's afraid?" Chrissy retorted, but the other shook her head.

"I believe that you have managed to read a little of the book, right?" she asked. Chrissy nodded. "Then you know that anyone who holds this staff will not pose any danger to you unless you are of an evil nature. Now, are you?"

"No, but who are you?" Chrissy was still in her stance, but it was relaxed somewhat.

"My name is Kayura; the book that you possess was written by my clan. They were called the Ancients."

"So, what, you want the book back?" she asked.

"I would like it, but there is a more important thing to discuss that may be a little hard for you to believe," Kayura said, motioning for her to come into the shrine. "You are a warrior chosen to fight and wear this armor."

"Wow." Chrissy was speechless; the armor was beautiful. it was red with silver sheen; blue scrollwork and blue patches were on the shoulders and other places. Twin katanas were strapped in a cross on its back.

"I never knew of this armor until it had requested for me to guide it to you, and make you understand why it should be yours."

"But why me, why would it want me to wear it, and how the hell could it speak?"

"No one knows why they are chosen by the armor, but they all believe that they are linked with their individual trait the most, more than anyone else in the world." Kayura gasped and fell a bit, supporting herself with the staff.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chrissy was fully relaxed near the armor, and went to Kayura's side immediately.

"Your armor was right; It had stressed that you receive it today." Kayura shuttered and slowly stood back up. "Your armor predicted a great enemy coming that we all, Warlords included, have to prepare for."

"Huh, Warlords?" Chrissy asked confused.

Kayura smiled. "There are several others that own armors; you are not alone in fighting darkness." she waved her hand, showing nine armors in the air.

"Cool" Chrissy was excited about Kayura's abilities,

"My husband is much better than I; the four separated from the five are the Warlords. I am the Warlord of Summer, the ogre armor." She said pointing to a robed armor.

"You sure don't look like an ogre. What about the other five?" Chrissy asked, curious of why they would be separated by groups.

"They are the Ronins; you have already met them."

"I would have noticed five people wearing armors around Tokyo."

"The armors aren't in its physical manifestation unless you summon it." she waved her hand over the five others. "These are the Ronins: Wildfire, Halo, Strata, Torrent, and Hardrock." the helmets had disappeared, and she saw that she did know them."

"So that would explain the auras that I saw around them."

"What exactly did you see?" Kayura asked interested.

"I see colors, emotions or health of a person; the Auras were around them and the sisters." She paused "My brothers also have the same intense aura now"

"Sage will be glad that ability has been added to the group, and as of the sisters and your brothers, yes, they too are warriors." She waves her hand once again, and it shows her brothers and the sisters next to their armor.

She was greatly surprised by her brothers' armors. Jace's armor was white and black with a wicked blade's on the helmet that almost made it look like it had spiked hair. John's was black, brown and gold with a no-dachi. The sisters had the same weapons as the Ronins and the same coloring, except for the silver sheen to the armor. None of the sisters however had a katana. Kayura waved her hand over the image, and it disappeared.

"So, I'm the last of the set" Chrissy joked

Kayura smiles and shakes her head, then turns serious once again. "I only ask one thing of you right now; do not tell anyone about anything. Not to your brothers, and not to the Ronins. If you do, Talpa may just appear in person. When I believe that you will be safe, I shall tell them, but he is after you for some reason."

"Understandable, I wouldn't want to meet the real thing in life. But I got one question."

"Go ahead; you may ask me anything."

"Why did you bring me here to show me my armor?"

Kayura laughed. "Oh, I am so sorry, I forgot to tell you. This is the place where your armor was forged, born, you might say. It took the elements of fire, ice and wind and used it as its power. If you ever wish to seek refuge, or sanctuary, seek this place. Nothing can disturb you if you do not wish it. If ever you are extremely weak, find this place, as it will heal you of your wounds and restore you." Kayura smiles and looks into Chrissy's eyes.

"I know that this armor is powerful, or that Talpa guy wouldn't want it."

Kayura nodded. "It is not a force to be taken lightly or used foolishly." Kayura looked as if she was reviewing Chrissy's soul, but she smiled. "Take care, bearer of Hailfire; when you must summon the armor, think of your virtue onto your kanji orb." Kayura then disappeared, and Chrissy wondered about the place, admiring her armor and its home until she drifted to another dream.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Chrissy wakes from her deep slumber to the slam of her door, her father apparently was very angry.

"Uh oh, hi dad, I was going to tell you about Whitestorm, but I guess you already found out about her" she laughed nervously.

"No not her too!" his face then turns to a grimace of pain.

"Dad what's wrong?" Chrissy was a little worried that he would react that way. The animals were pretty good about not making a mess.

"Jason brought sinkers which I thought was bad enough but Whitestorm! The manager is coming today and a dog is bad enough but an albino panther we are going to get kicked out." he was about to go into tears "there's no way we could live anywhere with a panther."

"Dad its ok…" she started to say.

"I mean where is a place big enough for a family of five in Japan, Tokyo no less that won't make us feel cramped."

"Dad I…" she put a hand on his shoulder but he was set off again.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"It will be ok…" Chrissy tried again.

"I'm leaving with the ship today!"

"DAD!" Chrissy yelled then took a quick breath "Its okay, I got a house for keeping Whitestorm."

"What a house, really, I can't believe it!" he hugged her "you own Whitestorm now!!"

"I'm going to check it out today as well."

"Great I …"

"Your not going dad" she said flatly.

"What?" he stopped in his tracks, confused.

"For one, I don't want to get all of our hopes up, it could be a total dump" she explained.

"I see you point, ok but take Jason and John."

"I see why not" she said she poked her head out of the door when her dad left "Jace, John get ready I want to see my house!" she yelled she looked at the living room and saw that sinkers had been busy during the night **_Sinkers really did make a mess_** she grimaced, no matter how trained snickers was he just couldn't keep his nose out of the trash.

"Hold on, let me eat something first!" Jace said from the kitchen "I also have to pick up Snik's mess"

"Let me get dressed" John yelled from there room "and get out of the bed as well"

"Be ready in fifteen minutes ok," she said. She let Whitestorm out of her room and quickly got changed. She then got the rest of the chicken and fed it to Whitestorm.

"You shouldn't feed her too much" Jace said in between spoonfuls of cereal.

"I know, I don't want to make her sick"

"Also you're going to have to take her out. Being in the city in the middle of the night still wasn't easy to move her about. We were actually supposed to take her to the house and then tell you, but she needed to eat something."

"Yeah I bet it was hard, and it's going to be hard again when we move her over there."

"I'm ready John said opting for a black shirt and jeans instead of his camo.

"Yeah, this will keep me going till lunch" Jace said putting the bowl in the sink.

"Ok only one other thing to do," she went to Sages apartment and knocked on the door, a neatly dressed Sage came out.

"Hay Sage glad you're dressed. Could you drive…?"

"Why do you think I'm dressed" he said before she could continue. She laughed

"You know me too well, thanks Sage" she hugged him.

"Your welcome, shall we go?" he said motioning for her to go first. They went down the stairs and into the garage.

"John where is the house exactly?" Chrissy asked

"Please don't ask me to say it" John pleaded his hands up in prayer.

"You're not that bad at reading Japanese" Chrissy said

"Just let me read it" Sage said taking the paper, "I know exactly where this is" **_it's right near Ryo's apartment in town._**

"Well let's get to driving, I got shotgun" Chrissy said getting the letter and envelope. It said to open in front of the house so she didn't. They drove until they got to the outer edge of the suburbs of the city and pulled up to a huge house.

"Are you sure this is mine? You guys, its way to big and beautiful for anyone to give me," she said her breath taken by the sight of it "and it's got to be expensive, especially in Japan."

"It says that this is it." The house wasn't just beautiful it was also the yard, strong iron fence that was twelve feet tall seemed to surround the entire property lush grass with slight hilling surrounded and a backdrop of forest made it all the more grander.

"They are seriously giving this to me?" she asked. Sage shook out of his shock.

"Chrissy open the letter we're going to need the keys to open the gate"

"Oh ya sure," she said slightly recovering as well

Dear Chrissy,

I am so glad that you have achieved your dream. I believe I had influenced you on going to Japan. I am going to miss you though and Whitestorm as well. You both lit up my life and made me happy to have known you. I have some serious news for you though. As you know, I have been in and out of the hospital for quite some time and have not been able to visit Whitestorm to feed her or to even take care of her. I am dieing, they will not tell me, but they have tried different medications and treatments and I haven't gotten better. If anything they make me worse. I might not have that much time or I might have all of eternity. In either case, I will not be leaving the hospital.

My child, I hope that you will be strong and try not to worry for an old man like me. I wish that my wife and I had children, but having you around has made that wish come true. You have always had two families, your own and mine. The house that is before you belongs to me. You do not have to worry about the care of Whitestorm, as you won't have to worry about payments at all.

All that you will need is taken care of; you and your family will be taken care of. Because I know how you are on fixing things I shall leave hiring people to help you fix the place up to you. I knew that the Hirakowa Zoo wouldn't have enough room for Whitestorm, much less any zoo. Whitestorm has always been particular, never liking any of her own kind. Therefore, my house is the best solution for her survival and your sanity. Do not think that I am renting it to you. I would not think about having you pay. This house is yours and yours alone; the property around it is also yours so don't coupe yourself in the house for fear of ruining the place.

I hope you know that Mimi and I love you as our own daughter; we had already talked long ago about giving our possessions to you after we had passed away. You will have a comfortable life in Japan I know it. However I do have a warning and a stipulation for you.

If anyone by the last name of Samantos, or clams to be from that line, approaches you to buy the land from you, do not sell it to them. If a land comes up for sale and is pristine wilderness and they try to buy it, don't back down from the sell. That family and mine have been warring over land for generations. This is the only condition that I will place on you as my inheritor.

Sincerely

Kameo Kamasura

P.S. In the forest behind the house is a small waterfall. Please take a picture of you and Whitestorm there and send it back to me. I wish to have it no matter what state of health I happen to be in.

"Kameo…" she whispered her face streaming tears

"Who was he?" Sage asked gingerly

"He was the adopted father of Whitestorm, the only one both she and I could trust with anything." She wiped a tear from her face. "I never knew that it was that bad," she then looked up at the house "I want to take that picture!" she jumped out of the jeep and unlocked the gate. She then jumped back in the jeep and they drove to the door.

"What's wrong?" Sage asked after she paused at the door.

**_ They are my allies against Crapa_** she thought after looking at Sage and her brothers. She smiled and pushed in the door. It was empty except for the miscellaneous items and such. To the left and up was a huge wooden spiral staircase and across to the right was a huge parlor that was sunken in. a pair of huge double doors was seen down the hallway, and Chrissy couldn't resist a look inside.

"Holy cow!" She exclaimed. "That's one huge table!" a large table made of some dark wood was in the middle of the room and the size of Arthur's days. The table looked like it would fit twenty people comfortably with room for twenty more. Chrissy and Sage both noticed the dents on either side of the doors.

"Looks like they tried to take it with them but couldn't" Sage said

"Well I'm glad that they didn't want it that badly or they might had tore down the wall to get it

"Hey Chrissy I think I see a hidden room here!" John shouted

"Cool!" they opened the hidden door and Jace and John had to hold Chrissy back from entering as the room had walls of books inside.

"Just wait till we finish looking at the house, then you can delve into the books later." Jace said to the wining Chrissy.

"Fine, well I'm going to check out the kitchen" the kitchen they found out was huge as well. So huge it would make Kento's stomach would immediately rumble and Cye to faint out of surprise.

"I could see Cye and you cooking already" Sage laughed

"Well I knew that Mimi loved to cook so I was expected a big kitchen, but this is enormous." She said as she examined the Island and the breakfast bar they breezed through the laundry room and den.

"The only place really looking for is the upstairs" the second story was spacious and several rooms lined along the hall.

"Hay, Jace, John." Chrissy said bringing there intention to her, she smiled. "Go pick out your room" the boys went into and immediate dash.

Sage looked at her puzzled, "Well?" he asked seeking an answer

"Those two have been living in the same room for all of their life. It's about time they have there own room."

"You know," Sage, said after he was finished laughing, "It's going to be a pain in the butt for you to clean all of this by yourself." He elbowed her gently.

"Yeah I know, and if you're volunteering it would be great!"

"Sure, why not, but my only condition is that you have a party afterwards to celebrate your new house and you being with your panther."

"Agreed, this place needs a party to break her in!" she laughed and glanced at the time "Hay Jace, John! Let's go already; dad's probably climbing the walls already!"

* * *

Ryo awoke from his snooze and found that a bigger billow of smoke had come from the fire he had burnt his dinner. Whiteblaze was staring as if he was laughing at him.

"Yeah well, you can make my dinner next time if you think you can do it better." Ryo took the pot off the fire and gingerly, trying to not get any of the foul burnt odors in his nose, took it outside, away from the cottage. He sighed and the charcoaled remains of his stew and looked about his mountainous house and yard.

Ryo had always lived alone, apart from civilization; his father had always left him to fend for himself, confident that he could. Ryo's father always left for trips and photo opportunities. Ryo was just fine alone, that was before an animal his father tried to take a photo of killed him. His relatives found out, or what distant relatives they claimed to be, and took him to rise. He got sick of them and ran away to this retreat with Whiteblaze for a while until the rest of the Ronins found out. They insisted on him having an apartment at the outskirts. He still liked to visit and to get away from the crowding effects the city always had on him. It was also the best place for the Ronins to meet and discuss things that the public wouldn't overhear.

"What's burning" a voice called from the path, it was Cye

"Just the guy I needed to see," Ryo laughed "You got any recopies to save my dinner?" he asked. Cye laughed and Ryo saw Rowen was coming up the path behind him

"Sorry Ryo but your on your own for that" Cye replied after his laugh

"Ryo I would watch out, if you get as bad as me it wont be good for your health" Rowen said reaching the yard fallowed by I, he noticed that Sage was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's…" he started to say

"Sage?" I finished "He's continuing to spy on Chrissy. From what I got from her dad she has a new house and Sage is driving her there" Ryo frowned a bit concerned but brushed it off.

"Well I'm sure Sage will come when he's done and tell us what's up" Ryo said "So on with the meeting," he said as they were settling down. "Old business, I don't have any new enemies since Sabrano showed up. I do not have anything on any new demons or any new or any unusual activities besides the sudden disappearance for basically the entire dynasty soldiers that were in the Neather Realm. But the continuous search is still going on. Still no clue to the key that Sabrano mentioned" Ryo said petting Whiteblazes head.

"I have new buis" Rowen said, "Kayura reports that we have three newbie's. There armor is being surveyed so she can't really say who or what yet until they aren't. We have to be careful and try to keep the danger level down for them if we can. She is giving the last one sometime during the night or day but she couldn't make it clear when, being a security issue. She's going to try to help us figure out who is looking at them but they keep on eluding her."

"That will help us out," I said.

"I'm not done yet; she said that the lost armor she had awhile back is now able to be sensed again, or at least she was able to briefly. She couldn't find it for weeks but now she is confused because it now has a barer apparently from the time she first lost it. She said that's about it she can do or get anything else" he finished, shrugging "It just has a very strong block on it"

"The money left over from the Sabrano campaign is slim since the tickets back to Japan for nine was a little bit expensive especially since it was same day purchase. I don't think I could do it again even if I had to. Therefore, we need to make sure that we keep things here, and not all over the world please." I sighed.

"I know I, I'm just glad that we did have the money to chase down Saranbo, or he might have found that key and we would be in trouble" Rowen said "It would be a lot easier if we could get people to help us but we cant go around saying 'help the Ronin Fund'"

"You know were trying to figure out a way to pay for things like that for the future, I. Hopefully we won't have to use your money for that situation again" Ryo said, "Cye, how is the coverage going to be? Have you figured it out?"

"No it's not so good; we need at least two more in North America and in South Africa. Those areas are short. I also want someone in Antarctica. I know, I know there are just a few scientists but someone could build up their forces there. I also would feel more comfortable if we could get someone in the middle of the pacific. But you get what you get."

"So you're ok with how Europe and Asia is going to be," Rowen asked

"Definitely, but everything wouldn't be so bad right now if we could cover those spots right now, or even if one of the warlords could for just a little bit. I really just need three, one in North America so both coasts are covered. One in Hawaii or something and one on Cape Hope, somewhere south so we could get some of Africa and Antarctica. If I could get that everything would be better."

"Well our main problem is that we don't have enough people, most are right here. So far, most of the attacks have focused on Japan, and recently, America. We haven't had anything on any other countries so far. But as soon as we are graduated are we really going to be able to go to the places we thought of?" they were all in silence they all knew I's remarks were right. Everyone would have to go there separate ways, the sisters as well would be separated, and just so the earth would be safer.

"We'll talk to Sage about our communications distance. That's another thing we need to work out and that's also what determines how everyone is going to be placed is our range."

"Ya" Cye said

"Rowen, has Kayura said anything about communication range progress"

"No she hasn't, she barely got to say that we had three newbie's before Radile was throwing his stuff around mentally"

"Why didn't Dais help?"

"He was he was watching him, he is a lot to take care of. Chelsie thank goodness for them, is an angel" Rowen said laughing "She did say that something is coming and it's affecting her" he shook his head "Its taking a huge toil on her energy" they were all silent, contemplating on why Kayura would be drained.

"Now why would the powerful Ronins be so glum," a voice called out of the darkness of the forest. The Ronins in learned reaction went to defensive positions "Is that they way you greet your guests? Or is it an invitation to fight?" a figure appeared straight out of the shadows in full armor and a grin on his face. His armor composed of a dark blue cape with blue and black on his armor.

"Who are you" I called out to him

"I'm sorry, where are my manners, I am Kajaro of the Abyss" he said with a huge smile on his face and bowed. He looked up still bowed "I have come to take the torn out of my side" he said laughing as he melted into the shadows

"Armor!" Ryo called as the all armored up. They went into a defensive circle. "Does anyone see him at all?"

"No, but he is still here. I can feel him." Rowen said clenching his teeth

"He's doing a Dais, sycing us out, so stay close we don't want to end up fighting each other."

"He's got to be of water, his armor looks like it and its name is considered with water"

"So why is he up here when he's far away from a power source for his element?" I asked

"I think that he has the armor Kayura lost and if it is, then he has darkness element as well."Rowen said.

"Great, so he might just pull a Cale." Ryo said, "Sage you think you could have spied some other time."

"The great Ronins why would they be huddled in the dark holding each other like children. I thought you were supposed to be more of a challenge than this" he stepped out of the darkness shaking his head in disappointment "You are weaklings that need to be taken care of. So I shall end this all now," he said as he pulled his No-Dachi that gleamed wickedly in the night air

**_Sure kills_** Ryo called out and the all unleashed the attacks blasting him head on. Unfortunately, they all missed him. Cye's attack had hit him but it only strengthened the blue of Kajaros' armor.

"Why thank you old chap, let me repay the favor!" he said knocking Cye's Man-Catcher aside and kicked him off the small ledge that was Ryo's yard, Cye tumbled down, hit a tree on the way, and laid still.

"You Ass hole," Rowen cried he fired off volleys of arrows but Kajaro danced out of their fire "Fine then" Rowen said in a deadly voice and grabbed four of his arrows and notched them.

"Rowen No" Ryo said dogging a rock that Kajaro logged at him **_Last time he tried that he almost didn't recover_** Rowen concentrated on his attack while I kept Kajaro busy.

"Rowen, dude you really shouldn't be doing that!" I called as Rowen raised the bow and aimed at Kajaro. Ryo looked once at Rowen's dull eyes and grabbed I back to safety.

"Arrow Strike!" Rowen called as the powered up Shock wave streamed at Kajaro and hitting with a blare of light, Kajaro stunned looked around him and saw an orb of power had protected him the Ronins saw his anger before he was swept away.

* * *

"Why were they so powerful? You said I possessed a stronger armor!" Kajaro fumed storming into Talpa's new chamber.

_ **You have yet to begin your training. Besides our success relies on your machine.** _

"I've cast the new metal that you gave me, but I still need to make the modifications that are need, and figure out how to have your spirits work it. I deal with physical mechanics not spirits," he said pacing around the room.

_ **Kajaro, it's not just the one that bearers Strata but when all of them are together they are stronger. I felt that you finally understood their power and was yet to best them. I sent you there to just spy on them to know them and what they are doing. You shouldn't have attacked**_ Talpa said calmly.

"I could beat them easily one on one" Kajaro said stopping his pacing "One of them was missing, Halo! I could defeat him and weaken them"

_ **NO!**_ Talpa said with such a force it brought Kajaro to his knees in pain _**Do you not understand! Just one would be enough. They have much more skill with their armors than you. You must fight them with the machines by your side. It's your only advantage against them!**_ Talpa was in a furry

"I am sorry I was wrong," Kajaro said through clenched teeth and a glare in his eyes of pure hatred.

_ **Don't disobey me Kajaro, you are my only protection. I still have need of you**_ Talpa said in desperation he was warn out and worried _**I am tiered, Kajaro do not disobey me**_ with that Talpa disappeared and Kajaro was alone.

"I do what I want spirit," Kajaro said and went out of the chamber taking dynasty Soldiers with him **_I think for one little warrior this would be more than enough_**

* * *

Chrissy, Sage, Jace, and John emerged from the house. It had already become dark and black clouds were gathering. It was the fall months so everyone wasn't worried and it had been raining quite a bit recently, Chrissy insisted to check out the yard and its condition.

"The rain should help it get greener but that's all that really needs. All the yard needs is a little water and it should be fine."

"Good the inside is a mess as it is; I don't think we would want to bother with anything else." Sage said smiling. _**Why did it have to be so dark? I hate driving in the rain. **_

Sage speed off, with a hope to not get caught in the rain, the top wasn't on his jeep and he didn't want the interior soaked. But when he went around the bend he wasn't thinking of that as the road was blocked with a legion of dynasty Soldiers.

**_ Way to many to drive through_** he thought as he slammed on the breaks and they started to surround the jeep. **_This is not what I needed today_** he turned to tell his passengers to stay but they had already jumped out of the car.

"Get back in the car!" he yelled as the Soldiers attacked I**_ got to get them to safety_** but it seemed to him that they may not need his protection as they were slaying Soldiers all-round. They kept the Soldiers off of each other and even got some off of Sage.

"You all right Sage" John asked after paring an attack to Sages back.

"You guys aren't that bad but you should get out of here before it gets to crowded" Sage said tossing a spear and hitting a nearby Solider.

"We'll be fine Sage," Chrissy said kicking a Solider off balance and knocking others down as well.

**_Yeah, we'll be fine as long as this is just a renegade party, but something tells me that its not. I just hope that I don't have to resort to the armor._** Jace had just slain a huge chunk of the attacking goons when a path opened up with a warrior on the other end

"Well Halo, we finally meet the last of the five. I can have you join the rest on the mountain."

**_ Shit, he attacked the others at the meeting._** "What do you want?" he asked in a defense stance that would allow him to armor up quickly

"Why I think it would be evident don't you think? I wish to slay all those that are in my path" he lazily pointed his sword towards Chrissy "I think I will convert these three to our cause after I'm done with you."

"We've defeated tougher opponents than you" Sage said.

"You may have defeated that small fry Saranbo, but Talpa still lives" he smiled as Sage shocked took a steep back involuntarily.

"No, that can't be! You're lying! Talpa was destroyed! He had to be, He gave his life to kill Talpa!" Sage was scared at the possibility that Talpa had resurrected for the third time, he was scared what it would take for Talpa to be defeated this time.

**_ Sage must be joking, Crapa had been killed before, but now he's back?_** Chrissy was just as surprised as Sage.

"Well, then" Sage said confidence returning "We will just have to kill Talpa once again until he's good and dead for good." Sage then Armored up and launched himself at him and the Soldiers once again started attacking.

**_ I know Kayura said that I shouldn't armor up, but I will if it looks like Sage needs my help_** Chrissy thought clenching her hand and saw an orb was in her hand **_If I even can armor up that is_**.

"You're armoring up in front of your friends? You must be desperate."

**_ He looks like he's been weakened by the others so It shouldn't be that tough_** Sage gathered his energy "once I'm done with you Talpa will be next."

"If you couldn't defeat him before, what makes you so sure this time?" he taunts Sage.

"You talk so much, what's your name so I can tell Talpa who's fallen."

"Granting a dieing mans wish, its Kajaro," he said drawing his own no-dachi in for an attack "His new Warlord!" Kajaro's attack of black water barely missed Sage.

"Well Warlord, take a look at this! THUNDER BOLT CUT!" Kajaro just barely dodged the attack and managed to not get blinded by the attack either. Sage however was a little drained.

"Not bad Halo, but I've noticed that your three friends aren't in a much better situation"

Sage risked the glance knowing that Kajaro would take the opportunity and saw that he was right. Kajaro took the opportunity and knocked Sage down to the ground. Chrissy broke through the circle of dynasty soldiers and went to defend him.

**_ Ok now is defiantly a time to help, oh please let this work. _** Her brothers joined her and defended the little corner of safety. She focused on her armor, visualizing it in her minds eye searching within the orb until it flashed inside her head she raised her hands and uttered her cry.

** ARMOR OF HAILFIRE! DEFENDER OF LOVE, TAO AI!**

Rose petals swirled on and around her, and they focused and imploded around her torso arms and legs. Her hair folded up and was pined. She raises her hands to catch the few petals that were left and a complete open rose drops in as well. It transforms to a helmet and she puts it on. She draws her twin katanas and faces the dynasty soldiers.

"What the hell!" John yelled **_I might as well armor up she blew our cover_**.

Kajaro stepped back from his approach towards the four surprised that there was yet another armor besides the sister armors. But continued to closing on his pray. **_It's just one more warrior to beat to the ground_**

** ARMOR OF SOLORWIND! BRINGER OF PROTECTION TAO ! (authors note: some help with japanese for this word is needed ;)**

John stood up from his crouch. Light was all around him bathing him with light and his armor appeared he stood up presenting his no-dachi to the now hesitating crowd of dynasty soldiers.

** ARMOR OF DARKHEAVENS! GIVER OF BRAVERY TAO YUU!**

Jason's arms spread apart causing a dark mass to engulf him and give his armor along with his gurasami. Kajaro was now stopped in his tracks. He glared at the three, who just by appearing caused him to doubt himself and lose his victory. He was especially mad at the girl for some odd reason. He hated her with all of his might.

**_ It was four that defeated me once; even with one out of the way I won't let that happen to me again!_** He transported himself to the safety of the plant and the soldiers fallowed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" John and Jace asked.

"Lets take care of Sage first alright, then questions" Chrissy said, now that they weren't in danger she could get a good look at him. He looked as if he just was knocked out. "Help me get him to the jeep" they had traveled away from the jeep amidst the battle and now had to drag him back

"I'll get the jeep" John said hurrying towards the car and bringing it to them, Jace got his legs while John and Chrissy got his arms they dropped him on their first attempt at lifting him into the vehicle Sage stirred.

"What's happening" he managed to get out

"Jez sorry about that, we dropped you" Jace said apologizing

"You fell from a building while fighting that Kajaro guy," John said

"Let's try standing him up this time to get him in the jeep." They managed with a bit of help from the half conscious Sage and put him in the back seat. He opens his unfocused eyes and swears to see Ryo.

"Ryo bud, glad you hear to help."

"Sage it's me not Ryo" Chrissy said. Sage blinked his eyes and focused them and he almost fell out of the car again if it wasn't for Chrissy and Jace

"Chrissy?" he spotted Jace and then John "hat the hell, hat's oing on"

"Sage we need to go somewhere to get you help" she buckled him down best she could, Jace and John sat at his sides supporting him.

"Ryo, four blook, eft" he shook his head to try to clear his speech and regretted it as it caused his head to swim even more. **_Ryo! I need help look for the jeep_** he sent with the last of his strength and passes out once again.

"When did you get your armor Chrissy?" Jace said

"Yesterday"

"Do you think we triggered it" John asked, Jace shrugged

"You might have, but I've known Sage for awhile" she saw Ryo on the curve and rushed out to meet the jeep and was token back when he saw Chrissy

"Sage hit his head and his speech is slurred" they all took a limb and Whiteblaze was underneath. They brought him to a couch and Jace and John sat carefully on the other. Chrissy takes off his helmet inspecting his head

"Good it doesn't look to bad, I think it just jarred him a bit and his tongue is a bit swollen." She carefully put a pillow under his head and sat on the floor.

"When did you all get your armor" Ryo asked

"Yesterday" Chrissy said

"Two weeks ago" Jace and John said

"Well I'm the supposed to be the leader so I welcome you to the Ronin warriors. Where life isn't anywhere close to easy," he sighs

"Hey don't worry, we'll be ok" Ryo looks at the three and notices John and Jace

"Who are you guys anyways?" he asked

"This is Jace and John, my brothers I was talking about"

"Oh" Ryo said but was content to leave the matter till sage was better.

Sage then stirs "Hay Ryo are they ok" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry" Sage looks and sees two Ryo's one in armor and the other not. He then sees its Chrissy and laughs

"If it wasn't for these three, I wouldn't be here bud, even without their armors. They're good, thanks you guys" Chrissy smiles

"Thanks Sage but we're not that good, but we revealed our armor when we weren't supposed to" she looks down "Hey Ryo, Sage, how do you get out of the armor I got a really bad itch on my arm." Ryo and Sage laugh.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Two weeks later Chrissy Jace, and john have been working with their armors moving in them and getting training from the warlords and the Ronins. Jace had mastered the gurasami quickly mainly because Chelsie and Radile had begun to like him as a baby sitter and Kayura was always using him as one. John was struggling with the no-Dachi and was bugging Cale and sage for all the help he could get. He did not even bother to ask Kat after he ticked her off the last time. Chrissy was spending a lot of time training with Ryo. She was great with one sword in her hand but two she was clumsy and not cordinated and her swords always clashed together to block or attack. She was glad though to have Whitestorm so that she could do her training completely. Snickers also helped as well. They were cleaning up the house and had managed to get a few rooms painted and Chrissy was training with snickers

"Come on snickers! You could do better than that!" Chrissy said to the dog, Snickers races around Chrissy looking for an opening in her defense, but Chrissy faces him each time he finds one. He lunges and Chrissy side steps it and softly kicks him with her bare foot. He jumps up to get her but Chrissy pushes him to the side. He charges and Chrissy fillips over him and grabs his tail to scoot him back. Snickers, exhausted, lays down panting giving up trying to play anymore.

You are such a wimp you know that" she said he rolled over on his back, his tail wagging like a fan as she scratched him, petting him and giving him a kiss on his wet nose. "You did a good job though, besides you have no ambush sites here. You don't have the advantage you used to have at home.

"Hey Chrissy! Do you want to see the house so far?" Kento called out from a window. The Ronins were helping with the painting of the upper rooms that were going to be occupied, Chrissy wanted to make sure that the rooms were colorful enough to make the big place cheerful.

"Sure! I'll come up if there is any air left up there." Chrissy went inside and up the stairs noticing that hey had plastic sheets over the painted walls. Chrissy was suspicious as they all were trying not to grin but doing a poor job at it

"What's going on you guys?" she asked they just grabbed both her arms and dragged her to the master bedroom.

"What! I don't…" she tried to yell to them but before she could struggle out of Kento and Rayne's grip, she got a bucket full of paint on the front of her. Luckily, for them, she was in work clothes.

"We thought that since your not helping that we would get you in the mood" Ryo said Chrissy was covered in the red, which matched the color of her mood, she wanted revenge.

"So getting me painted is going to help you huh? Well, its going to help me!" she ran towards them trying to hug them and in the process got Kat, sage, Rayne and Rowen. She got a bucket full of paint and got Ryo completely covered in white. He in turn splashes her with blue and Jace popped in a got them both in green. Chrissy and Ryo looked at him and then at each other.

"Allies?" Chrissy asked Ryo responded with a grin and they all had a paint war, until John came in with his paint ball gun and gave everyone bruises

"I know you're used to being hit with those things, but I'm not, John!" everyone seemed to say very crossly.

"We better get cleaned up or we may say this color," Everyone agreed to that, Emilly and Cye, who had ditched the paint war when it started, went to get towels and hoses to clean up. Chrissy however got a different way of cleaning up and sneaked into a closet that she stored a water gun there.

"I have to thank John for giving me this for my birthday again" when Whitestorm came in the room wondering what took her so long and saw the squirt gun. She ran into the forest at full speed climbing a tree that she had already clamed as her own

"What's with Storm?" Ryo asked right when a stream of water hit the back of his head. Ryo spun around and got another stream in his face. What the… what's going on?" defending himself with his arms

"Another fight, but this time one to get clean with." Chrissy declared, everyone was then grabbing hoses and buckets and having a great time, that and getting the paint off. Chrissy grabbed some sheets that were supposed to help cover items from the paint and they all dried out as best they could since the towles cye and Em brought were soaked. They cleaned up the paint mess, touching up where the plastic sheets were moved and paint of a different color got through. Finally, they went outside to relax and to dry what little water was still on them. They were far away from the house, avoiding the fumes, and settled by the small lake and relaxing.

"This is the life, don't cha think" Chrissy laughed. Everyone was watching as Whitestorm, snickers and Whiteblaze were playing around. Snickers was chasing Whitestorm who had stole his bone and Whiteblaze looked like he would pounce on either one the next time they came around.

"Ya, its really relaxing" Ryo smiled, he had grown fond of Chrissy. She didn't know a lot about using swords in combat and so Ryo was the natural choice to help her learn having the same type of weapon. John had plenty of people to learn and Jace had already mastered his being the quick study that he was.

"Hey Ryo?" Chrissy asked getting an idea

"What's up?" he then laughed afterward seeing snickers tumbled trying to stop and turn at once to catch Whitestorm.

"Why don't we spar? Not with the katanas, but just hand to hand" Ryo looked at her to see if she was joking, but she looked sincere. Ryo laid his head back

"I don't know, I guess so, but you have to tell me whenever you want to quit," Chrissy nodded happily **_I really don't know, she hasn't had a lot of experience with hand to hand as I do, I better be careful not to hurt her._** They warned the others and made sure the animals didn't get in there way, sage was nominated judge and the others watched.

"Positions" Sage called out, Chrissy spread her legs giving her a strong base; she then had her hands as claws. "Ready" sage had grabbed a rag as a flag and both Chrissy and Ryo smiled at each other. "GO!" he dropped the flags and Chrissy went first for the stomach. Ryo, knowing that she just made the frequent mistake of beginners, grabbed her leg and was going to flip her, but she came in and threw his balance off making him hit the ground.

**_Interesting._** He got into position again. This time Ryo attacked with a kick of his own, Chrissy on the other hand dropped and swept her feet to knock him off his one foot on the ground. Once again, he dropped to the ground

**_She's faster than I thought_** she let him up once again. This time Ryo used punches. She wasn't as fast as with her blocks, of course they both were doing punches, but Ryo was by far faster. She accidentally, or so it had seemed to everyone, stepped on Ryos toes. Ryo in automatic response lifted his foot. She then gave him a hard punch that caused him to step back. She then again tried to get him on the ground but it didn't work

**_She obviously likes to get her opponent's on the ground to disable them_.** He tried to respond with a kick but before he could even move his leg she flipped out of his way. Ryo stopped when he realized what he was going to do. **_I was about ready to kick her head in; I didn't even think about it, it was just a response_** he was standing there dumbfounded

"Are you ok Ryo?" Chrissy asked

"Ya" he said after a moment "lets call it a draw," Ryo was worried

"Your forfeiting?" Chrissy smiled "Then so I win"

"Ya, ya, I'm only letting you win because you're a girl" Ryo joked half heartedly and the guys in the group laughed

"Sure that's all Ryo?" Rowen called out teasingly. Ryo rolled his eyes at the guys and Ryo was surprised by Chrissy putting her hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry Ryo, I understand, I would have been dead if you used all of your skills" she then went to Whitestorm who was waiting with patience. For Ryo what she said confirmed what he had thought and he was afraid of that.

**_All of us, the originals, all we really know how to do is to seriously injure people. Are we losing ourselves every time we kill in battle?_** Ryo shook it off to think about latter it was too much to think about, besides if he dident fight the deamons would get more of a foot hold than the world could afford. Meanwhile they would have to help put in furniture, except for Cye and Chrissy. They were taking measurements and planning the kitchens remodel. The house would still be empty especially in a lot of the rooms and Chrissy did not wasn't to bet too distracted by the hidden room just yet. Chrissy wanted to focus on the rooms that were going to be occupied first. They wanted all the furniture for the downstairs done and tomorrow the would focus on upstairs since the fumes would make them to dizzy to work

"I still can't believe that this place is all mine Cye" Chrissy said in a tired voice "It's a lot more work than I first thought. When I read Kameo's letter I thought it was all ready to move into" she sighed as they worked the details out

Finally they got every piece of furniture set the way it was supposed to be, with the help of melody. And the kitchen was put on hold till they could talk to contractors. They all plopped around in the parlor feeling very exhausted. Chrissy was drifting to sleep on Ryo's shoulder, which was also joining her in sleep

"Is it ready?" a deep dark voice rumbled in the chamber. A cat like creature nodded to the question "And what of Talpa?" it asked again the dark shadowy hand tapped on the arm of the chair. An elegant woman stepped out of the darkness behind the cat creature

"He is busy gathering his strength once again, he shouldn't have attacked those weaklings so soon," she said her eyes flaring up with red then once again back to its eerie green

"And my Arnthick?" it asked with a voice that dared someone to make him mad. A dashing man appeared beside the women that made her eyes go light green

"My lord he is unfortunately still fallowing Talpa, but he is battling his opposite. Not everything is lost," the man said bowing respectively and giving a slight smile to the women who stood quietly beside the dark being. The being sighed and tapped his claws once again before clenching them in fists

"As long as he is battling her I won't interfere with there will." His hands clenched as a memory crossed the beast like face "Curse you, Curse you for what you've done!" he roared in a wild howl that sent everyone disappearing quickly. All except the women in the dark, who merely walked away.

"Chrissy come on, your hurting my back" Ryo complained to Chrissy

"But I'm not asleep yet" she mumbled frowning and then yawned

"Well get up, we got make-up school today anyways so get up." He explained she grumbled.

"Sometimes I wish Kayura didn't find my armor, then I wouldn't have to ditch to take care of measly demons" she yawned again" and I would get some decent sleep" she shook her head trying to keep herself awake. Whitestorm starts licking her face, and Chrissy attempts to scratch her. Whitestorm then touches her nose on Chrissy neck and Chrissy giggles and protects her neck from the cold nose

"No fair, you know I'm ticklish," she complains sleepily to Whitestorm. Ryo glances at Chrissy as she try's to go to sleep once again and everyone had already dragged there way to the cars. Whitestorm gives up, glances at Ryo and then lies back on her bed.

**_Well this is my chance to get back at her for defeating me earlier_** Ryo starts tickling her and Chrissy is shocked and giggles trying to defend herself. But Ryo moves from one tickle spot to another until Chrissy giggles and laughs so much that she turns bright red. Everyone that was outside peaked inside wondering what was going on, he finally stops and she responds with a teasing kick

"I'm going to get you for that" she said still giggling, Ryo just laughs and winks

"Sure Chrissy" he said she sighs and holds her sides trying to calm herself

"Lets get going" she said a smile still on her face

"At least I know you trust me" he said as he walked towards the door

"What? Or curse I trust you" she was confused

"Your only ticklish if you trust that person" Ryo explained

"Oh," she was furthered confused but shook it from her mind "We better get going before Jace has snickers herd us like sheep" she joked smiling Ryo also smiles and they get into Kento and sages cars

"Having a little bit of fun aren't ya" Kento joked. Ryo gave him a glare.

"If it wasn't for you being the only one who can drive this pile of bolts, I would pound you," Ryo said still glaring

"Ya, well, this pile of bolts hasn't let us down all this year" Kento boasted

"Yes it has" Cye said from the back

"The year, year. Not the school year" he tried to clarify

"Kento either way it has broken down before" Rayne added. Ryo laughed as Kento was pausing to think about it and growled when he saw that they were right

"Come on Kento, we are cleaning the library. And that's at the back of the school"

"Ya, ya, I'm going, I'm going. She just needs a little time" the car was having trouble turning over.

"Ya," Kat said getting out of Sage's car "You sure you don't want us to push you there?" just as she finished it came to life

"Nope, like I said, she just needed a bit of time" he patted the dashboard and Kat rolled her eyes and got back into sages car. They rolled down to the gate and Whitestorm, Whiteblaze and snickers called out their goodbyes as they sped off.

The school was quite a distance away from Chrissy's house. There was another closer, but Chrissy was still technically living at the apartment. They arrived at the school and they all had to run to the library where the teacher was already writing down name for attendance and handing out dusting rags, and assigning sections. The library was huge and was used both by the high school and by a university across the street. Chrissy felt a little funny when she arrived at the school but she ignored it. They all donned the aprons and hats to keep their clothes somewhat clean. Chrissy was putting on hers when she remembered the ancient books that she saw on the first day. They all had somehow forgotten them all. She motioned to the others to come near her

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked

"Remember the book I had the first day? We can check them out"

"Oh ya, I forgot about that"

"Me as well, Mia's probably done with the first one" Cye said in agreement but sage shook his head

"No, she's been busy, but your right, we need to check them out. Mia can transfer them to her university but we got to get them" sage looked at the teacher who was still handing out rags and aprons. They fallowed Chrissy towards the books when they found them she passed them to the others until the shelf was empty.

"After all the times I've been here, I don't think I have ever been to this section," Rowen said glancing at the other books that were around. Melody nodded in agreement

"I was just lucky I guess" Chrissy shrugged not really knowing what to say. Suddenly there were screams echoing inside the library. They ran past the few people that were huddled among the bookshelves. They ran outside and nearly dropped the books in horror. Dynasty soldiers were all over the school, however the colors of the armors were maroon instead of green. The soldiers instantly looked at the Ronins. In response they summoned their armors. Ryo, Chrissy, Kento, Cye, Kat, and melody armored up as the others blocked the attacks. Then sage, Emilly, Jace, John, Rowen, and Rayne were able to armor up

"We got to get everyone out! Sage yelled while blocking an attack

"But how, they are everywhere, its worse than when we were at the dynasty's castle" Rowen called out. The maroon solders differed not only in their color, but their strength as well.

"Chrissy, Kat, we'll clear a path. You get the people inside" John yelled swinging his No-Dachi

"Alright" she finished off the soldiers she was battling and ran inside dogging soldiers trying to prevent her. She stopped short when she heard that screams were inside as well. She rushed to the nearest scream and saw the teacher who had issued the rags was cut and bleeding. She and Kat dragged or let all that were inside to an open area. Every one of them was shaken and yells from the others to hurry up were constant. Chrissy was searching for anyone else when she head and angry growl and the breaking of wood. She ran towards the source and stopped short amazed. A tiger, which was standing like a human, was destroying the shelves where the ancient one's book were. Its ears perked turned and smiled at her as it was engulfed in darkness. She picked up the poor guy who had apparently found his misforchion with the creature and brought him to the open area.

"Sage! We need your help, Kat can't heal them anymore!" she yelled as she went outside to get him

"What! We got injured? But how, they didn't get inside!" Sage called back the dynasty goons weren't around. Neither were the shells of armor.

"What happened to the goons?" she asked confused

"They disappeared into this black mass," Ryo said shrugging

**_The same thing that happened with that creature_** Chrissy thought

"Man," Kento said sitting down "I sure wish I knew what was going on. They aren't Talpa's goons, there green. And these were red!" he scratched his head. Chrissy looked at the damage that was done to the school and it was practically in ruins

"It can't be Talpa." Rowen thought out loud "He requires human lives to create suffering. He lives off of human suffering and pain. He wouldn't just kill them outright unless they wee a threat to him" Rowen replied

"We have to see if they did this elsewhere" Cye sated "We have to make sure this isn't happening again!"

"Sage will stay here to heal the people that he can while Kat recuperates and Cye you stand guard and do what you can" Ryo started to say

"I'll try my best" Cye said rushing in to do what he could

"The rest of us will split up in two's we'll call up Ross and tell him what's happening to join in. We meet back at the mountain" with that they went off **_its too soon for Sabrano, it just couldn't be him_** Ryo shook his head, confused and somewhat scared

"My Pet, you have returned early. Did you retrieve the books?" the being enshrouded in darkness asked as the cat creature materialized before him she started to cower and shake

"M..M…My lord, I couldn't! The Warriors of Anth…" she was cut off

"WHAT! You couldn't get them" it stood up, outraged and the flames around him brightened and the chill of the room deepened

"Her Arnthick was there!" the creature cried out in its defense "I couldn't risk it!" she paused for a second then remembering what look she gave her "But my master, I could tell that she hasn't been to a true battle, her face was blanched at my work" it smiled at its small accomplishment. The fires dimmed down and the bite of the cold wasn't as bad as it sat down pondering

"That information is valuable," the creature smiled humbled by his words "But," he resumed threatening, "The next time you fail me, will be your last" the creature was horrified and whimpered and shook "Go to your room, you will be called upon another time." The creature scampered out of the hall with full speed the women that stood next to the being glanced at it with passing interest and returned her attention to her lord who was muttering under his breath

"Don't think that this little victory of yours is going to get you anywhere, my love" he chuckled to himself, "She still doesn't know what se is doing, or how she is supposed to do it." He paused for a second looking at the women beside him "On the other hand, neither does he," he glances at an image after seeing no response in the woman's face "but then again he is more resourceful" he thinks for a moment then smiles as he gets an idea "My dear Luca" he said "I do believe its time I reminded Talpa why he should be scared of me" he then started laughing.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Did anyone find anything?" Ryo asked. Everyone shook his or her heads. It had been a long day. One of the first things Ryo did was to call Mr. Ross and put him on the head up. After that, everything was normal. There weren't even black clouds over the school when the attack was going on.

Why would they have any reason to attack the school?" Mia said as she was putting the books on her own shelf.

"Its got to be the books," Rowen said inspecting one of them "its got to be them, they didn't' start to attack till we got them," he handed one to Chrissy "When you got the first one, was there anything unusual?"

"Ya, there old you can see that, they look as if they were just made the edges aren't thin, their crisp. In addition, when I was checking them out the stamp paper couldn't stick and the ink wouldn't get on it. When I got home I accidentally spilt juice on it and it didn't get wet at all." She shrugged "I thought it was laminated or something."

"Could it be protected by a spell?" Sage asked

"It could be, let me check" Mia said but Ryo shook his head

"No that's not what we have to worry about" Ryo sighed, "We need to figure out who is attacking the school and if it's the books they are after. And if it is then we need to put them somewhere safe." Ryo grinned his teeth in frustration. "This isn't Talpa or Sabrano. And they are the only ones we really know about" **_could there be a third demon, more powerful than them?_**

"I think I can help" a voice said through the doorway, Kayura was holding a scroll in both hands.

"What are those?" Ryo asked

"One I've deciphered. The other on the other hand,…" she sighs and tosses one to Emily and the other to Jace. She turned to Emily "I think will take a long time for me to translate. The one I translated was from Kaos and it's about the darkness I saw."

"The same darkness when you gave me my armor?" Chrissy asked Kayura nodded gravely and nodded to Jace to read his

"_Chosen ones of the armors, take great care For the darkness in the light is a powerful foe, Battling in the Eternal fight Between The Darkness and The Light_"

"This is by that Ancient guy, that gave you guys your armors?" john asked, "So what is he saying for us to be careful of?"

"When I first found out about the darkness," Kayura said sitting down "It was in a vision, a dark figure of deepest black standing in front of the most brilliantly pure light. The light did not fade any part of the figure, not even its shadow. I was frighten beyond any other experience that I've had" she had a violent shiver overcome her for an instant as she remembered the experience

"What about the other scroll?" Kento asked

"I couldn't decipher enough of it to make much sense about it. What has been translated is that two beings of evil and good created the land and the land was where they would meet" Kayura said as Emily and Chrissy were glancing over the scroll

"It's strange, its other languages," Emily said, "its all saying the same thing"

"Yes all of them say the same thing but the original was so corroded and falling apart that peaces are missing and whole sections."

"I remember helping you peace it together," Mia said

"So it's a Rosetta stone." Sage asked

"Uh guys, look" Cye said pointing to a latter part of the scroll" that's part of a Mayan symbol, how in the world did a scroll get that?"

"What the hell? This is pre-dynasty Egyptian this was before the early kings" she turned to Mia "how old did you guys date this thing?"

"Well because time on the Neather Realm isn't the same as earth we dated it to be very old. The carbon dating had it at Triassic period. The age of dinosaurs, then again they didn't believe the source of where I found it either"

"Anyways, we work on this latter" Rowen said "I don't think this should be our main concern at the moment."

"Rowen's right, we need to watch out for another attack, someone has shown his hand and they might attack again," Ryo said. Suddenly both Whitestorm and Whiteblaze picked up themselves and were roaring while snickers was barking and growling in the other room. They rushed expecting soldiers but they found it was the TV they were upset about.

"As you can see," a TV reporter was saying, "There is a deep and mysterious fog around the plant. It is believed to be a killer poison of some type but is only expanding a few inches at a time, then leaping forward randomly. Many people that were next to this fog have been enveloped and disappeared. Anyone that is near the area is advised to remain calm and move away from the fog…."

"Could be Talpa's doing," Sage said turning away from the TV

"It could, let's finish him off!" Kento said

He's done this before?" Chrissy asked

"When we first fought ya, its like the cloud we told you about" Ryo explained she nodded and they ran outside to their cars Kayura went as well sating that she would do as much as she could in the warlords stead. They sped to the place the reporter was broadcasting and saw it was cleared of people, but they also found gore everywhere. Cye and Emily hid at the other end trying to calm their stomachs; Chrissy was feeling quezy herself but wouldn't admit it

"Its got to be Talpa, but again theirs destruction" Rowen

"You think who ever destroyed the school is also after Talpa?"

"If he is then we got to watch out he will go after us once he's done"

"Hay guys theirs a path over here" John said, "You wont believe the name on the gate" they went ware he was and on the gate with a sign that was almost torn off

"You have got to be kidding me, Kajaro metal and computer electronics plant?" Kat said in astonishment. Chrissys blood boiled at the sight of the sign

"It's got to be a trap." Jace said and as he said it the walls buckled

"He's right" Kayura said appearing next to them "I've checked everywhere else and this is the only way in

"You might survive if I help you" a voice in the shadows said and Ryo immediately recognizes it

"Saber Strike! But your dead!" they all got into defense

"I am not he but a pupil of his. Although if you wish to call me that you may do so" he said stepping out clad in the same armor but with no battle wounds

"What do you want? A cheap shot! Well I wont let you!" Kento said in a rage and armoring up

"We wont either!" John and Jason also armored

"Kento, Jace, John stop it. Why would he talk with no weapons drawn instead of attacking" Chrissy asked the three

"Is because that Talpa is as much as your enemy as mine and I would like him gone for good. I know of the way, but it is not yet possible. I swear on my masters honor that I will no attack you until Talpa is destroyed and that it has been confirmed so."

"Alright, if you are his pupil then I shall take that on your honor as well as his. Do you know what is happening?" Ryo asked Saber Strike turned to Kayura and bowed to her slightly that surprised everyone

"The one you feared, his name is Darkra" and instant shiver and cold chill descended on everyone "He is the god of Darkness and Immortal. Talpa once was his general but he took his soldiers and fled from him. Darkra instead of killing Talpa outright placed a curse on him instead causing his thirst of human suffering. The killing of potential prolonged sources is a challenge to Talpa to show his face. Talpa would have to have something of Darkra's or he wouldn't pay this much attention to him" Saber explained to everyone

"Lets see what he has then" Kento raced through the thin veil of fog to the gate completely forgetting about any care or that it my be a trap

"Kento" they called after him as he arrived at the gate with ease and slammed it open motioning for them all to fallow him. Sage and Kayura searched for any magic that was hidden but didn't find any they all finally crossed and Kento stood his arms crossed

"You guys were sure slow," he said with a smile

"Hey Ryo why isn't Saber Strike coming" Melody asked they all looked towards the gate and saw him struggling against a barrier

"Talpa must have something up so demons cant enter" Kayura said

"Don't worry Saber" John said walking past the parking lot into the building area but slammed into something invisible

"You ok John" Chrissy asked worried

"Ya" John focused and saw a dynasty gate faintly "We got one more gate to smash" he stepped back

"Leave it to me" Kento said

"I'll help you" Jace said, they pushed the dynasty gate open slowly that is when they heard the dynasty spirits and their music

"We've got to destroy them," Ryo said. Jace, John and Kento were the only ones in full armor. Kayura replaced her Robes with her fighting ones and joined the three in fighting. The rest went into a defensive circle until they managed to destroy the rest.

"I think it would be wise to be in armor from now on Ronins" Kayura stated

"I agree" Ryo said as they all armored up "hopefully we wont find anymore surprises" They all nodded as Kayura, Sage, Rowen and Rayne scouted ahead Chrissy glanced into the dark mist surrounding the plant and shuddered. Ryo looked at her concerned

"Are you ok?" he asked as she turned slowly

"Its as if there's someone watching me closely that I can feel their breath on my shoulder, something is wrong" she shook her head "Its got to be my imagination" she smiles and Ryo nods sympathetically. They catch up to the others and Kento was arguing with Rowen

"What do you mean we can't get in? There are doors everywhere"

"Like I told you they are Illusions, set up by Talpa"

"Kat, me and Kayura have confirmed them Kento, someone is trying to mess with us"

"You fools you think you can enter Talpa's layer that easily" a voice calls out "You Ronins are mush more stupid than I originally thought" Kajaro's familiar face pops up through an Illusion smiling with triumph and disappears again

"Stupid, ha ha ha HA HA HA!" another voice said hurting everyone's ears including making Kajaro wince and Illusions faltered a bit. Exposing him and the other man

**_Oh well he blew it so might as well drop them anyways_** Kajaro said to himself sighing and then smiling at the thought of his surprise "Do you want to see us dear Ronins?" Kajaro asked laughing, "Well I'll let you"

"Why don't you stop all of this play and come and fight!" Chrissy calls out to him

"Um… NO, I think not besides not before you encounter a new terror." He laughs a bit "This is Hawthorn Talpas newest accusation into our ranks" with Hawthorns name he laughs a bit like a girl covering his face

"Where's he from Arcom?" Rayne asks as Kajaro sneers at her

"You can laugh now but you won't for long" he smiles as a loud droning sound is then heard "Behold Ronins, My Mechanical Soldiers, MY MECA KIGHTS!" Kajaro shouts, as three machines appear Hawthorn acts as a showgirl showing off a car. The Knights are equipped with guns galore and seemed to be floating in an otherworldly way

"Guys," Chrissy asked "We are Built to be bullet proof right?"

"Not against that type of weaponry" both Rowen and Kajaro said

"Can I, Can I?" Hawthorn asked greedily looking towards the Ronins like a dog after a bone

"Go ahead Hawthorn, Give the first Command!"

"Attack, Attack, Attack, HA HA HA"

"Does he really have to laugh so loud, its hurting my ears" Kayura muttered as the Knights opened fire on the Ronins. Kayura managed a small shield around her holding the staff in its center protecting her from the onslaught but preventing her from helping the Ronins.

**_ Lets try some Sure Kills>_ **Ryo said **_one>_ **, everyone held their weapons ready **_Two>_ **Ryo joined his swords and everyone started their Attacks **_THREE>_ **All of the Attacks landed on each of the Meca knights and were knocked down

"Alright we took them down" Jace and John high fived each other elated in the defeat while Chrissy grinned ear to ear but the three newbies were surprised as the knights stirred and got up

"What the, how can they do that? We hit them" Jace's face was with fury

"Do you thin that it would be easy to take something of mine down? I'm insulted a living metal fused with dynasty spirits. My and Talpas Creation isn't going to go down so easily" for some reason Kajaro was urged to look towards Chrissy, but he gave her a dirty smile while he studied her as well, Chrissy did the same

"Ryo go Inferno we have no choice." Kento said Ryo nodded as the others gave their powers to him and Whiteblaze transformed. Chrissys armor glowed a bit as well as Kajaro's startling them both. Kajaro recovered and smiled laughing as Ryo attacked the knights with his Rage of Inferno. All of the Meca Knights went towards the blast taking the full blow of the attack and the heat repaired the last few tears instantly

"What the Hell? That can't be" Ryo was astonished as Kajaro was laughing, unfortunately for the Ronins Hawthorn was to

"Thank you so very much Wildfire" Kajaro said sarcastically "I forgot to tell you, heat speeds up their recovery. In fact you may have made them stronger with that attack" he was smiling evilly

"To bad you don't have some Ice! Ha ha HA" Hawthorn was laughing his jaw off with his own joke but it gave the Ronins the advantage, while Kajaro was scowling at Hawthorn Emily relayed Kayura's broken words to Chrissy

Kayura said for you to use ice and to try to focus on one at a time Emily sent

Ya I understand just keep safe you two Chrissy sent as she jumped beside Ryo

"Chrissy get back!" Ryo said

"Look if what the crazy one said true, then I'm you guys only shot" Chrissy said as she shot off round of crystal points off "so get some cover"

"Like I'm going to ditch ya so soon" Ryo smiled

"Kayura, isn't there a way that we can help her?" Emily asked

"She's the only one that has Ice, since Cale is busy helping the others in the Neather Realm she is our only hope right now"

**_We need to help her_** Rayne was thinking **_there has got to be a way_** one by one each of the sisters armors glowed with their silver sheen. Since Chrissys Crystal point was a narrow point her attacks weren't hitting the Knights.

**_I can't just keep missing; I'll run out of energy if I do. I have to broaden the point somehow_.** She started to focus as the confused Ryo covered her. She reached inside as she desperately tried to find something within the armor that would allow her to broaden her point till she felt a path go out of her armor. She pulled on it and it responded she began pulling all four and suddenly a gush of power overcame her. Her armor was striped in a gale of wind as columns of the gust condensed and formed parts of white silver armor till she emerged in an exact armor as Ryo with differencing color but the same pure white.

"Master Darkra!" the Cat creature raced towards the being enthroned in Darkness

"What is it, are you able to get in yet." It demanded slamming his fist on the throne "I want contact with my Arnthick!" flames started to come out of his mouth with the intensity of his impatience

"Master," the cat creature started again "Athena's, she has combined with the sister armors" it declared which took the creature in shock and got the immediate attention of Luca

"What!" he studied the creatures face and then waved his hand, the person in the darkness stood next to him looking at the image as well just as interested. in the picture was Chrissy in her white Armor looking confused. He waved it away angrily and Kajaro appeared shouting orders to the Meca Knights.

"My lord?" the cat creature asked as the Dark being began laughing

"So you have found a way haven't you?" it yelled still laughing, "This, won't, work, you know he will find a way to do the same. Talpa can't hide him forever! I will get him back." He then pointed to the cat creature "You, carry out our other plan with Myaiga, she will be in charge this time around as I know she will not let me down." The creature scampered off to get the orders carried out.

"My lord," the person in the dark asked, "May I go along as well? It has been awhile since I have seen my sister. And I wish to know how much of a bother she may be to him." She said eloquently

The dark being smiled flames leaking out of his mouth "why not, I have always given you free reign, I shall'nt stop you now. Go to the mortal realm when ever you wish it, I will not bar you"

"I thank you" she inclined her head to the side and stepped out of the darkness. She headed off to her chamber and Darkra once again studied the image of his newest creation while his other Arnthick walked out of the grand hall

"Ryo?" Chrissy asked confused and wondering if this was just and insane dream **there is no way this is happening, it can't** she was shaken with fear

"Chrissy not now, Ice, Attack with Ice!" Ryo urged her everyone was giving her the best cover they could but they couldn't for long

**_All right Ice got to think of Ice…. WAIT this armor doesn't have ice_** she panicked

**_ Come on Chrissy you got to attack you have an attack>_ **Kat urged her

**_ Lets go girl we cant do this all day, just attack with anything>_ **Rayne impatiently called out

**_ Just be calm take deep breaths, you'll find it>_ **Melody paced her

**_ You can do it, just look>_ **Emily comforted her

"Ryo!" she called out panicking despite everyone's words

**_ If I did it a few years ago, I know that you can find that attack that will help us all>_ **Ryo sent and that sent a pulse of confidence through her she lifted her arms and sent a silent prayer looking for and feeling for ice she found that she still had her Hailfire's Katanas. Suddenly her head snapped up her eyes white as she jumps and hops up on top of one of the Meca Knights to her another totally in automatic response

"What happed to her she has a combo armor and it looks like the Inferno" Sage said

"You could almost say it's the Inferna" Rowen responded as they ducked the flying path of a knight slam into a wall behind them

"Guys, where's the other one?" Cye asked when he saw that only one was fighting Chrissy and Ryo. They barely rolled out of the fire when they realized that Kajaro and Hawthorn was behind them. Chrissy still in her bizarre trance sees them and screams an ear-piercing scream it however forms a powerful tornado of ice piercing the Meca Knights and sweeping Kajaro and hawthorn with them towards the factory. She then falls from the air and the armor disappears replacing with the Hailfire armor. She was shaking violently

"Chrissy?" Ryo asked tried to pick her up but found that she was freezing cold

"Ryo" she said her teeth were chattering

"Don't worry, I'll worm you up" he said summoning his armors heat looking at her with a new found respect "Lets get you home"

"What are we going to tell my mom?" John asked picking her swords up and returning them to their sheathes

"I don't really know, none of the parents know about us being Ronins" Melody said

"I think we should wait a bit till things settle down a bit till we start telling them. I don't think it would be wise to be in the middle of explaining things and then have to go out to a fight" Kat said Whitestorm started to paw Ryo's leg and he let her see Chrissy

"She'll be ok girl" Whitestorm looks at him and then licks her face "we better get out before Kajaro and Hawthorn comes after us, or the things outside start to devour the city" Ryo held her as he ride Whiteblaze out of the plant.suprizingly to everyone the deadly fog was no where to be seen, even the carnage of before was gone, the only trace was the marks on the gates.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Later at Chrissys House…

"Has anyone thought of anything to tell Chrissys mom?" Sage asked but his question's answer remained silent.

"Well we are better off just telling her the truth instead of just covering it up." Ryo said, they opened the door to a house that was a mess. The rushed inside to find chairs had been flung, pottery broken. It was if a fight of magnitude proportions had broken out. The rushed upstairs following the broken pottery and found the same bunch of crimson dynasty goons from the school and a woman in a dark brown sub-armor.

"Oh drat, I was hoping Kajaro would keep you busy for awhile longer, oh where have my manners gone to names Myaiga" her green eyes turned yellow then green again as she bowed mockingly. A scream issued from the room they were blocking and Chrissy woke from Ryo's arms immediately and was on her feet with a little bit of a wobble.

"What do you want with our mother?" Jace said enraged ready to rip her apart to help their mother

"Oh I'm so scared. I thought men wouldn't hit girls," she laughs at Jason, somehow knowing his strict honor code. Chrissys head throbbed with the sound and she stepped up past Jason and Rayne who had elected to help them before the sister's left, and she joined her.

"We'll fight you then!" Rayne declared, Myaiga sighed and shook her head eyes going to a white yellow and a smile on her face.

"All right then, lets get this over with, oh and don't wine when I kill you" she smiled eyes still yellow.

"I swear that I'' get Talpa for this!" John declared but it didn't affect Myaiga at all, in fact she laughed a little and had an evil smile still planted on her face.

"Go ahead, young Ronin. Make my job easier, I'm with a Darker Lord than that pitiful demon" she smiled in a matter of fact way "I picked to serve Darkra long time ago when Talpa left the scene"

"You're the one!" Jace roared now he wanted to rip into her even more and he was also afraid for the welfare of his mom "you destroyed everyone at the school!"

"No, I wouldn't dirty myself with such a minuscule task. No, she did" the tigress then appeared licking its claws Chrissy's mom then scored a bit hit as they could see the spirit smoke billowing out of the room

"Have fun kiddies" Myaiga declared, with that she disappeared in a black mass. The Ronins and her brothers charged into the room dispatching warriors quickly as Chrissy stared at the face of the creature

**_Rayne, go to your house and help your sisters in case they go for your dad, I have this beast! _**Chrissy launched herself at the creature before Rayne could protest chasing after it down the plant pole when she reached the bottom she saw nothing but shadows until she saw a bit of an aura from the creature

**_Yet another reason why I have the auras,_** Chrissys pretends to go past it and then turns trying to impale it, but it doges the thrust obviously seeing the tact. It ran outside breaking a window in the process Chrissy chasseing after it

"Come out and fight! You coward of Shadows!" Chrissy yelled out, a slight rustle from the bushes near the window brought her attention and was going to stab them until a flash of white caught her eye. "WHITESTORM!" she parted the bush seeing her perfect white tarnished by the panther's own red blood

"You like my work?" the creatures voice said with a snarl. The voice didn't have a direction to it so she couldn't place where it was

"You will pay! Show yourself" Chrissy searched the area trying to figure out where the Tigress could be. The creature then dropped from the roof to Chrissys back trying to get to her face. Chrissy threw her off. Whitestorm tried to get up to attack but was too weak. The creature just laughed at her effort. Chrissy was winded already; transforming had taken a lot of energy out of her.

"Your Guardian is loyal to you, to bad it will have to die because of you!" it laughed and then circled her slowly playing with Chrissy.

**_It kills indiscriminately it does not care about life_** "You will pay for what has been done to the people you have hurt!"

Chrissy pressed an attack and the creature pulled a knife from its thigh and easily parried the sword several times. Chrissy lost her footing, realizing, finally, that it was playing with her but if quickly looked bored. Chrissy knew that if she didn't do something soon she wouldn't make it.

She reached for power once again, but her armor vanished it was exhausted leaving only her sub armor and swords, she tries to power up again regaining her armor, but the creature attacks not letting her have a chance. It knocks her swords aside, Chrissy not knowing what to do release the power that had been stored in her hands. A stream of energy comes out, hits the creature full force as it screams in pain and vaporizes. Chrissy sits down hard as Whitestorm crawls over to her comforting her. A track of chard grass and dirt showed the evidence of her own work

"Very impressive" Luca called from the roof, she was applauding "I never knew that you could access Shin Long Fu" Chrissy was startled and struggled to get up but Luca disappeared as well into the dark mass before Chrissy could get to a knee

"Too… Much…" Chrissy mutters as she gives in to exhaustion of her body and spirit. Ryo and the other Ronins done with destroying the rest of the Dynasty goons returned after seeing the big blast of energy afraid to find Chrissy dead. Whitestorm was over her protectively, letting only Ryo get close.

"Oh Chrissy," Ryo sighed as he picked her up "Not again, if you make this a habit…" he smiled as he shook his head "We got to get Whitestorm inside as well. They both will be resting for awhile."

Chrissy woke to a loud snore and found that Kento was the source, slouched in a chair. She smiled and poked him on the nose since he was in sub armor

"Huh? What! Who goes here? Come on come on" Kento said. Chrissy couldn't help but laugh "Why I ada… Oh! Chrissy, your awake" he poked his head out the doorway and Chrissy was still giggling "Hey guys! She's awake!" he went to a little fringe, which was actually Kentos, and got a strange brownish black shake in one hand and a clothes line clip in the other Chrissy raised an eyebrow and laughed threatened to come again

"I'm warning you, just gulp it down quick" he handed it to her after she had sat up. She took a careful sip

"Agh! What is this! Is disgusting!" she whipped her mouth

"Ya I know but Mia will be really mad if you don't take it" from the look on his face Chrissy figured he had a few himself

"Eh, give me the clip" she said after failing another attempt at just sipping. She slipped it on and prepared to gulp not letting it reaches her tongue again. After she was done he handed her a glass of kool-aid and winked at her

"Had to smuggle it in for ya" he smiled and they both turned when they hear a cough from the door

"Exactly what did you smuggle?" Mia asked in her PJs Chrissy just as quickly gulped that down. Mia took the glass and saw the little bit of red in the edge

"Kento Rei Fan! You know better! You're banned from standing guard until she is better!" she pointed to the door

"Yes ma'm" Kento said and stood in attention

"At ease and you should be in bed as well" he left with a stiff legged march out of the room. Mia laughed "Is there anything that you need, it is your house"

"Ya my mom, or did Jace and John tell her already" Mia sighed

"All of the parents are resting. Your mom had a hard time when Kayura showed up in the middle of the living room"

"Oh great, she must have been scared out of her wits

"She just fainted, we haven't found anything out really though…"

"Well I have a theory that they wanted to turn them against us," sage said from the door. He had his boxers and a tank top on and was leaning on the door

"Could they really do that?" Chrissy asked concerned

"I was amazed myself…" he was cut off by a closing door and Mia locked it

"Mia I wanted to hear what he was going to say" Chrissy protested

"Then get dressed" Chrissy sighed and complied she got out her sweats just in case she had to fight and then Mia came back and ordered her back in bed, which Chrissy completely agreed to. This went on for a couple of days to Chrissy. But it took 2 weeks for her to recover. She and everyone else didn't have to worry much about school since it was destroyed but rumors were that they eventually would have to go to a different school across the city. The Ronins did run into Talpas minions several times but never Darkra's those two encounters were it and the Ronins were worried and they had a right to be as the parents were coming out of their shock.

"Man I don't believe this" Kento said

"They are our parents" melody sighed

"But they just don't understand" Sage

"I'm just lucky I don't have to deal with that," Ryo said from the back

"I think the reason they grounded us is because we never told them about being Ronins" Cye said they all were talking in front of Chrissys doorway and Rowen was keeping watch over her

"Can't you guys think of something Rowen, Sage, Mel you have the high IQ's of the group"

"Kat has just as high IQ as we do as well and no we haven't, don't you think we would have tried. Besides with Rayne's little attitude that she gave dad I don't think any of us are going to go anywhere for awhile" melody said

"I'm just lucky my dad is still in shock but its creeping me out" Rowen said from the bedroom joining the group. Chrissy slowly stirred under the presence of their voices

"We can't go out and fight anymore and if we sneak out they'll distrust us. We can't have that," Cye said

"We need all the parents on our side" Ryo sighed " Unforchanitly Chrissys mom isn't we just have to hope that she gets better quickly or our parents might support her on not fighting" Kento said looking in the room briefly. Chrissy was awake by now and heard all of this

"The question is, how do we explain everything to them and how to stress the importance of us fighting" Sage shook his head and Chrissy couldn't be quiet anymore

"It's easy, we will tell them everything that we can," she said from the bed "And we have to do it together, we owe it to our parents"

"Ya your right" sage said nodding slightly "we at least owe them that much and explain why we got our armors" Ryo nodded in agreement

"Do you feel alright to do it in the morning?" Ryo asked concerned

"I feel to bed ridden to stay in my bed anyways" she said

The next morning…

Chrissy after a fretful sleep because of the excessive sleeping that she had already had was awaken my Mia and was given some fresh cloths. They walked down stairs where all of the parents were waiting along with the Ronins and the sisters. They were sort of separated like rival gangs and the only one who didn't need to worry about any parents was Ryo. They sat in silence

**_ Uh, someone please say something>_ **Sage asked being uncomphortible that his grandfather was just stareing at him

**_ Why is it that a parent always know which evil eye works best on one child>_ **Rayne nerviously twisted the ege of her shirt as her dad was looking at them.

** Don't ask me, come on though everyone, we need to tell them they're waiting for us to start>**

**_ I'll do it, I am supposed to be the leader>_ **Ryo volunteers sighing as he looked over the parents

**_ Good luck>_ **Chrissy said

**_ Thanks I'll need every bit of it>_ **"Everything started when we were freshman, we received our armors pretty close to the end of the year. We felt that a dark being was going to attack and that was why we received the armors. We were going to protect the earth," Ryo said

"Hold on you wore that thing for four years and haven't told me" the sister's dad yelled

"Who forced you out of everyone to protect the earth you cant all protect it at once" Sage's mom yelled

"Hold on, hold on" Kat said standing up holding her hands up trying to get the parents to calm down

"First of all only me Ryo, Sage, Kento, and Cye got our armors our freshman year" Rowen said

"And there wasn't anyone forcing us to do it. It was our choice to fight, it was in our hearts, our destiny." Sage said

"We were also the only ones who could wear them anyways. We are the ones filled with the most of our virtue. We had to protect the ones we loved along with the rest of the world." Chrissy said

"The dark being was Talpa, he enveloped the city and we had to fight it and his warlords." Ryo

"The Ancient one, the guy who gave us our armors, sacrificed his life so that we could get rid of him in the Neather realm" Cye

"What's this Neather realm"? chrissys mom asked

"That's where Talpa was from along with Darkra and Sabrano. There's also a lot of other demons" Kento

"We fought Sabrano last year and we just found out about Darkra. Fortunately and unfortunately he's fighting Talpa too." Kat said

"Why would that be so bad if your enimys are attacking each other?"

"If Talpa is whipped out he would be able to attack the Ronins head on with no diversions" Saber Strike said from the shadows the parents immediately cowered

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked

"Its ok" Chrissy said trying to calm the parents "he's on our side for now, till Talpas destroyed"

"He's a demon" Sages grandfather stated he already was ready to fight sayber

"He has a very high honor code that he wouldn't dare go against. He is our ally and we can't afford not to have him" Sage explained

"This matter can be talked about later" saber strike said coldly "I came to ask why you are not fighting"

"What! Why?" john asked

"Talpa's dark cloud is over the city" he said and then rushed back into the shadows and disappeared

"Shit!" the Ronins scrambled up from their seats while the parents tried to hold them back

"I just hope those Meca Knights aren't back up. I'm pretty sure they wont fallow us up the mountain again"

"You guys been fighting Talpa?" she asked Ryo stopped looking at her with burning in his eyes of rage and something else

"Your not coming" he said. The parent's watched as the rest transformed into the armors and drove off, Whitestorm and Whiteblaze waited for them

"Why, Ryo I'm ok now. Besides if I stay in bed you wont be able to melt those knights, I could be a sniper or something. I don't have to fight head on" she said. " you know you need me" He ground his teeth muttering curses

"Your right, but the only thing you take on is a dynasty solider and I mean A dynasty solider" he finaly gave in a heavy fealing settiling in his heart.

"Thanx, besides I'm due for the puck juice" she said trying to cheer him up Ryo smiled faintly

"Alright lets go" they hoped on their tigers and sped off to catch the rest suddenly sages jeep stopped along with everyone else

"Hey John what's wrong?" Sage said from his car "Why did you tell us to stop?"

"I have something funny looking infront of myface!"

"What" everyone looked at him Chrissy got closer and then the same happened to her it slid down from her helmit.

"What the hell, John I got the same thing"

"What is it?

"I don't know, but it's showing some dots," she then noticed that the dots were moveing"wait everyone stop!" they all froze

"Sage, Kat, get out and move about" she said an idea forming.

"What are you thinking Chrissy?" kat asked as she felt akward moving around and everyone stareing at them.

"John confirm two moving dots

"Confirmed" he said supprised

"Color?" she was excited

Green and silver green" john was smileing

"Shit this is cool!" chrissy was ear to ear.

"Ya" john laughed.

"Alright what is it?" Ryo asked feeling stuipid, she smiled

"We got Radar, or something.Me and John have some sort of map" Ryo was taken back a bit

"Wow, ok" he shook his head" we got to go though we got to stop Talpa" they rode on until the edge of the city

"I have a reading of someone else either another Ronin or maybe goons to the east

"I got something to the West"

"Ok we'll split up then. Jace Rayne sage, melody Kat and saber strike you go over there to the west and we'll go to the east

"You take care of my brother Ryo"

"Don't worry we'll just put him through initiation" he said laughing with John in tow totaly clueless

"What's the initiation?" she asked turning to sage and he shakes his head

"All I know is that he has to do something that each of us can do well and try to beat us"

"Well I hope he doesn't explode when he goes against Kento" they all laugh, saber strike stands and emits an aura of anger and disappointment "Uh right we better get to work" they head out towards the goons until they hit an area that was attacked

"It sorta looks like some of those sand guys attacked" sage said looking at all the sand and rubble everywhere

"But it doesn't seem like their here anymore, Chrissy?" Rayne asked

"Na, there aren't" right when she said that some dynasty goons suddenly showed on her radar and started to attack them.

"Whoa, is it my imagination, or has these guys gotten stronger?"

"**TORNADO FLAME**, Darkra must be doing something to Talpa's forces" she said as she burnt them. The soldiers got in back of them the maroon glinting in the light

"Watch out!" Kat yelled

"Yikes" she fell off the roof but she was hovering off the ground

"What the… Chrissy you grew wings!"

"Huh?" she looked at her back "Hay I did, but there from my sheaths is some type of energy and there not crossed anymore" she grins evilly "chill out, **BLIZARD BLAST**" the attack carries the soldiers away "I'm going to get a higher look, I'll be back" she calls out before they could manage a protest. She streamed upwards and could see a vast majority of the city. She was admiring the view and her new power when she was slammed on the streets below. Her back protested with a sharp slice of pain as she looked up and saw her attacker.

"Aha man I must be hallucinating!" she cried as a European type of dragon carrying the maroon dynasty solider they were swooping down for another attack. She couldn't avoid it in time and took the hit being carried for a distance before being let go of and hitting the streets again. She was rolling down the street head over heals until she finally was able to stop herself green in the face and disorientated. She tried to keep her stomach in check from the bumpy ride when she noticed the empty hulks of dynasty goons and noticed the cries of battle from the other Ronins in the distance.

"I gotta get to them before I'm ambushed" she said to disorientated to broadcast

"I believe its to late Hailfire" Chrissy spun around and wished she hadn't as she lost a bit of her balance. It was Kajaro smugly sitting on a billboard above her. He was not yet fully armored

"Kajaro, what do you want?" she goes into her stance

"Oh come on now, do you really believe I will threaten you? I'm in my sub-armor! No, I came with a proposition from Talpa. Save yourself from defeat and join us. He has changed his mind about your value. That attack on the Tigress showed that you would be a powerful asset to our ranks."

"You think I'm dumb enough to join Talpa, Kajaro I wouldn't be a servant of darkness, not while I live."

"Oh, but we do need you alive, your armor and your powers of Inferna. You're also very valuable with your power of the Shin Long Fu. I will deliver you to Talpa willing or not."

"Deliver this! **TORNADO FLAME**!" she launches her attack. Two battles next to each other, two sides unable to get to the other Rowen noticed the fight first and called everyone towards the other fight. Chrissy, still weaken from the previous battles and her being bed ridden was slow to blocking Kajaro's attacks. Kajaro sill in sub-armor was enjoying the superiority he was having over her finally knocked her sword down

"I'm getting sick of this, there is no sport in fighting a weak opponent" he smiled

"Well Kajaro, I'm getting pretty sick of you" she retorted **_I just hope this works again_** she gathers her energy and blasted Kajaro the same way she did to the Tigress. Kajaro was startled but it barely harmed him at all. **Great_, I must be to weak for it to do any good, well ya know what he wont be having my armor at the least_** she thought to herself as she fell to the ground, barely conscious. **_Armor of Hailfire, Keeper of Love_** she started to say gathering what little energy she had for this last attempt **_I give you this command, you shall not be useable to me until…_** Kajaro knowing she was beaten and not bluffing started to approach her **_Until… Until a kiss of true love… Until Ryo kisses me!_** She finally said desperation clouding her thoughts

"I believe you are defeated Hailfire" Kajaro said smugly standing over her

"What am I thinking" she managed to whisper and unconsciousness finally takes over her body. Kajaro attempts to pick her up but a flash of light from her body startles him backwards. The armor vanishes into its Kajati Orb resting right above her heart. Kajaro in confusion cautiously approaches her. He then was surprised as it then started to sink into her flesh before he could grab it her Kajati symbol burned into her flesh and glowing intensely on her forehead.

"I better get her to Talpa before something else happens" Kajaro muttered to himself. The Ronins were running towards her when they saw Kajaro pick her nude body up and were streamed upwards they were to late to do anything but watch

Darkness abounds all around her, Blacker than Black. Evil laughs, and a terrible headache.

**_Where am I?_** She groans, her head throbs and felt like it was attached to a hot iron.

"She's awakening master" a voice said, familiar to her but she utterly hated that voice. She wanted to kill the source of it. She stirs but it hurts to move. There is a pain on her chest as if someone actually did have a hot iron on it. Her eyes hurt, something was on them, covering them and was very wet.

**_Bring her to me, so that she may see me_** it was an ancient, tired voice, another she wanted to lash out on and destroy.

"At once my master" another voice said, holding back some deeply evil laugher. She was lifted up and gasped, as the hands were cold compared to her feverish body. It also hurt to be moved her chest screamed with pain. She just had to find out where she was. She weakly whipped the stuff from her eyes and opened them. A ghostly figure of a man with a gray armored chest plate and long white hair was before her. It caught her eyes and held them casting a spell over her will power. Someone or something put an object on her ears and on her chest. They were both very cold and heavy. Her will was finally striped altogether when they were placed, she wasn't herself anymore. She couldn't feel the pain and she couldn't move her limbs, her mind was numb. She couldn't do anything and felt as if she was empty. Her body bowed down to the figure before her.

"Master, Your wish is my command. Please, command me"" her own voice sounded alien to her, forced to be made

**_My faithful servant, at last I have you. You will not resist me again. It is as Kayura is once again in my service. From now on you shall be called Kayura as for the other is a traitor who deserves no name_**

"As you wish Master" her body puts her hand to her chest, touching an old golden amulet with red tassels and a large crack in the middle, Talpa laughs.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

After the Ronins saw what had happened John was in an unstoppable fury. Sage, Rayne, Melody, Kat, Jace and Saber Strike latter found out from Hawthorns gloating of the capture. John kicked at the busted up trashcan once again

"John, stop it. Taking it out on something else won't help anyone right now," Sage put his hand on Johns shoulder but john just shook it off and walked away snickers fallowing him. They heard a crash and a wine of sympathy

"I wish we could have done something" Kat said

"We couldn't have done anything" melody replied

"Come on, we better get moving before something else happens. I'll get John" Ryo said. Whitestorm fallowed Rayne and Jason, who was very unusually quiet

"John," Ryo called out "were moving out" he didn't want to embarrass him

"Alright" his voice was strained to not let up that he was crying

"You ok?"

"ya sure," he said coming out from behind the wall. Whiteblaze went up and nuzzled his hand. John smiled briefly and patted him on the head. Johns eyes were red and his face was still a little wet "Its just, Chrissy was both a sister and a best friend. I was always closer to her than Jace. He's always been tough and has never cried in his life"

"He's had to cried before"

"Only once and that was when snickers was in the car with Chrissy and Sheldon"

"Are you sure it wasn't for her"

"Could have, but I doubt it" john said

"Come on lets go before they leave us" Ryo said starting to walk towards the group

"Ya," john said in deep thought "hay, Ryo?"

"What's up?" he asked

"There's something I should have told you before, while she was knocked out she kept on saying that she loved you" john said. Ryo's heart skipped a beat and sped up

"She did!" he exclaimed then more calmly "She did?"

"Don't worry, I thought it was pretty obvious after she said that, but no one else knows, I'll keep it a secret"

"Thanks" Ryo said his face redder than his armor

"I'm just worried what to day to my mom"

"It'll be ok, were going to get her back" Ryo said he then noticed that the group had left a long time ago "I got a quick way to catch up to everyone, but we have to de-armor or Whiteblaze will break his back"

"Master, with the recent strike against us this base will soon be attacked again by the Ronins. I would advise us to move to a different location. But moving to another factory would be unwise." Kajaro said bowing before Talpa

**_Yes, I am aware of that. Is Kayura ready to be presented_** Talpa asked

"She is my lord, and she only requires a weapon to complete her new armor."

**_It would be preferred if the armor of Hailfire was available to us but we do have her powers of Shin Long Fu and It will be necessary when we attack the Isles of the Mists_**

"The Isles of the Mists, Master"

**_It's the last stronghold of the ancient's clan. The Ancient one had told the betrayer that and she knows of its existence but is unable to yet get at it_**

"Will we be attacking it today?"

**_No, wait till the morning. That will be the time to strike_** Talpa laughs _**they won't expect it**_

The Ronins returned to Chrissy house one short as they went to their rooms that they occupied while Chrissy was recovering. Ryo went to the phone and started to call for Ross informing him, and their other allies on what had happened

"What happened, where is Chrissy?" Suzi said confronting him

"Chrissy has been captured he said solemnly and with him saying it his heart sunk. "We couldn't stop Kajaro, she was too weak, I knew she shouldn't have gone" he hit the wall causing a hole and regretted having done that to Chrissys house

"My girl, is gone" she whispered. He nodded

"If we had a few minutes, even seconds she would be here"

"She's gone, not again" she slumps down into a seat

"Again?"

"We had a bad fight once when she was a sophomore and was gone for a week. She apparently sneaked into the zoo and was in Whitestorm's exhibit. Kameto found her there and brought her home. She really never has been the same since Sheldon died"

"I don't think you should be here anymore" Ryo slowly said "I don't think any of the parents should, I'm going to have Kayura bring you to the Neather Realm and stay there till it's a lot safer

"Wouldn't that Talpa or Darkra get us?"

"Talpa wouldn't be able and Darkra I don't think would bother again. Either case it's well protected, more than any of the homes at the least" the front door opens and Mr. Ross and others stream inside "this is going to have to wait" Ryo went to the intercom and paged the upstairs signaling to everyone that they were ready for the meeting. They all settled down into the dinning room

"At least no one's fighting this time" Rowen replied. With a light humor but it quickly died. Sage was the last one in saying that Kayura and the Warlords would be in soon. Right when he said that Cale stepped up behind him

"Boo" Cale shouted and Sage jumped

"I should have known you would do something like that" sage said crossly. Ryo closed the doors and everyone sat down in silence.

"I've called you all because a Ronin has been captured by Talpa. We don't know if she has been captured and controlled or just held as hostage. We don't even know if she will use her armor against us." He looked around

"Most of you have met her, she is Hailfire and holds the power of Inferna" Kayura said stepping in on the conversation. Everyone except the ones that knew whispered amongst themselves

"Listen, all we have to do is not give our armors power to her or not get knocked out"

"Chrissy has been captured?" Mr. Ross asked and Ryo nodded.

"If its powers are as equal to the inferno then we are in for trouble" Sethmet said

"Oh man!" John suddenly said "Everyone, you know how the theory is that the world will end in fire or ice! WE have to stop her!" they all thought of the destruction that she could havoc if Talpa indeed was controlling her

"So we go and do a rescue raid on Kajaro's plant and get her back" Rowen said

"Ya, if he's holding her captive then we'll take her back, but, if she has turned then we will do what we must" they all knew what she was meaning

"Its necessary thing if it comes to that, we go in the morning and will set out at five-thirty"

Kajaro's Factory 3:29 

"Master" Kajaro said keeling before Talpa

**_Yes Kajaro_**

"Master the dynasty soldiers and Meca equipment is ready for transport, shall we attack the village now?"

**_Yes, and make sure that all are killed, I will not have that clan interfere with me anymore_**

"Yes I understand" he bowed and went to his tasks

**_Kayura_** Chrissy stepped forward and bowed

"Yes my master" she was dressed exactly like Kayura did the only differences were the hair length with her hair showing her brown roots and the lack of makeup.

**_Go with the soldiers and fight, also if any weapon interests you, take it. Many are imbued with magic and would serve you well_**

"Yes my master, I understand" she fades into the dark

_Chrissys house 3: 43_

A ruckus of alarms could be heard from inside as well as outside of the house, slowly the warriors turned theirs off and prepared themselves. Chrissy's mom rationed the towels and as well as the soap, Cye was having a bit of trouble having Whitestorm to eat, but managed to have her eat with the help of Whiteblaze. He then miraculously served up a huge breakfast with the help of Emily and Kat, with only a few mishaps from Kat's unruly cooking. They were finally ready at five and started the march to save Chrissy

_Kajaro's factory/Isles of the Mists 3:43_

Kajaro had over exaggerated when he stated that everything was ready. True the invasion would be a success but as far as moving everything into the Isle was another matter completely and it seemed that Kajaro treated it as such. Chrissy took it upon herself to organize everything so that it could be ready, and thus making Kajaro very enraged.

"What are you doing you whore!" Kajaro said stepping up to her, "You are messing with my equipment!"

"Well," she sated causally ignoring the name calling "In the state that this is in, the Ronins would be dead of old age before we moved out" she shoved him out of her way and he pushed her back to where she was

"You are not to touch any of my equipment you lower class scum. You could have easily messed up any of components that were in those cases!"

"Lower class? Tell me why he wanted me, when he already had you. I must be far better, even without my armor. Better than a lowly computer nerd"

"You are so sure that he prefers you over me? Lets have him tell us who has higher rank in his eyes"

"Be my guest" she smiled evilly. They entered Talpa's throne room

"Master, may we come inside?" Kajaro asked

**_Yes, what is it_** Talpa called out in his unnatural voice

"My lord, Kajaro wishes to know his rank and if it exceeds my own" Chrissy said in a deep bow.

**_What is the reason for knowing_** he sounded slightly annoyed but yet amused

"Kayura has rearranged my equipment is such a manner that I no longer know what is inside what" he yelled at her

"I had moved it around so we would move swifter!" she yelled back bearing her teeth in a feral way

**_Explain Kayura_**

"My thought was that the last few soldiers could move the most needed items into the isles of mists while the invasion takes place. You said that they would not be expecting us and that it does not have many warriors protecting the grounds. So as to speed up the time of occupation having supplies that we really need with us would be crucial"

**_What was the method that you wanted to employ, Kajaro_** Talpa asked

"I was planning to bring everything over once we had made sure everyone that was a threat was killed and direct the full force of the soldiers to bring it over at once instead of a little bit at a time"

**_Ah, but Kayura's way is faster is it not? And there is no need to guard over supplies when people are running around in a panic. Kayura is at my right, and you Kajaro are at my left. Hawthorn has no rank, as he is yet to be trusted_** they both bowed and left. Kajaro was furious

"Kajaro, one word of advice." She started to say as she walked away "Don't mess with me unless you know what you are getting yourself into" she went back to sorting and Kajaro stormed off to his duties. It was five when they teleported to the isles of mists

"Hush down," Chrissy screamed in a whisper to the clanking soldiers "this is supposed to be a surprise attack!" one of the soldiers dropped one of the cases loudly "And set those down softly. You if you spot anyone notify the archers so they can take them down" she waited as they gathered beneath the small cliff shielding them from the village. The spirits closed the portal and she grabbed the pearl that dropped from its center and pocketed it. The village was small, but a huge shrine dwarfed the village as well. She motioned for a few soldiers to go amongst the houses.

"Try no to destroy anything as it may be valuable to us. Just kill the villagers" they moved out shielding themselves amongst the cliffs and striking holes in the boats so that there was no chance of fleeing

"The rest of you come with me, we may have to encounter true ancients in the Temple" the successfully eliminated any wondering villagers in the morning light without a sound as they made their way to the temple

"You, go there, you go up, and you fallow me" she said as she split them into the palace but the way divided once again having paper wall doors with many different symbols upon it. Chrissy sent the soldiers down the path as she took that one. It was apparently a sacred spot for each door zapped her strength but she regained it with a brief touch of the amulet, the same that once controlled the true Kayura. She finally after many doors came across a door of wood she tried pushing; slicing, and blasting her way through. She became exhausted and meant to touch her amulet but her pendent; the one filled with Sheldon's ashes was the one she touched instead. Somehow it was too small to be noticed by Kajaro or anyone else but touching it caused the door to slowly open. Inside an old man was meditating

"Its time to wake up old man" Chrissy said stepping inside the dojo "Unless you want to die in your sleep" he had the same robes of the ancient but his robes were purple instead of blue

"Servant of the Neather realm, leave now or be destroyed

"Correction, Talpas servant, no others." She launched into an attack but missed as he easily dodged the blades

"You are a fool to serve an evil that will never win in the end"

"Well who is doing the dodging, while the other is attacking?'

"I have my own hands and mind," he stated as a small shield formed around him deflecting the blade from a kill slice

"Heh, so do I" she smiled evilly and gave him and energy blast. He managed to doge but was amazed and surprised

"How in the bright heavens do you know shin long fu? I am the last of the line of light! There are no more of the line of dark"

"Well that's all fine and dandy but I know it and you're going to die! She blasts again and he forms a shield while he dodged and threw a spear of energy trying to pierce her

**_ Master, I seem to have found an old man that knows quite a lot of shin long fu. He may be of use to us and teach us to use it.>_**

**_Are you sure he would be useful_**

**_ Yes, he is using attacks I could not think of and defense as well, however, he is to old to be a fighter as he is already wearing down. He is also too old to be controlled>_**

**_Send him to me_**

**_ Yes my master>_ **she was smiling as the old man was panting

"Obviously the line shows strongly within you," he tried to catch his breath again "your attacks are raw and waste much energy but you do not show a lack of energy. You have just come into your power with no refinement"

"I'll show you power" she knocked him in the head just hard enough so that he would be knocked out and was planning to take him herself before a solider came in and informed her that the Ronins were near

_Kajaro's manufacturing plant Main Gate 5:45_

"We're here, shall we open the door or slam it?" Kento asked

"Slam it" Ryo said. Kento and Jace pulled back their fists and punched the doors open. They ran inside seeing the damage that Chrissy had caused when she first appeared as the Inferna but most everything was gone from the last time they were here

"Spread out! If anyone locates her inform by broadcast and get her out of here!" Ryo shouted

"Remember the sisters and Ross are on backup only. Call them if you need serious help" Rowen reminded them as they ran off in different directions splitting up. Ryo was about to head off himself before a voice called out. He could have sworn that it was Chrissys. He fallowed it

"Chrissy?" he called out heading in the direction of the voice finding her finally locked up in one of the office rooms. She was wrapped in a cloak to cover herself

"Don't worry, I'm here now" he went up to her in the cold room but she threw the cloak off her head

"Worry? No, I believe it is you that needs to worry" Ryo wide eyed went into a defense and looked at her. She was being very smug of her outfit that resembled Kayuras exactly

"Don't tell me you allowed Talpa to control you!" Ryo yelled

"No, she was a little more difficult than that Wildfire" Kajaro said stepping out from the shadows "Meet the new Kayura"

"Better than the original" Hawthorn said coming from behind

"I have been able to be controlled because of your mistake. It's your fault that I was too weak to fight them off." She laughed "So shall we see if I'm weak anymore" she drew a pair of swords from her cloak, twin katanas, one swords blade was black with a white hilt and the other white with a black hilt "Do you like my new weapons? They're from the Isles of Mists"

"What?" Ryo looked at her in confusion

"It was like taking candy from a dead kid" Hawthorn said and Ryo's stomach churned in disgust. "It was easy using that portal and were finished moving too" Hawthorn continued and started to laugh his maniacal laugh

"Hawthorn, be quiet!" Kajaro snapped "I would try to find a way to get out Wildfire, either by our Kayura's hand or by the destruction of the plant" Kajaro was smiling and joined Hawthorn who was near the portal

"You know you could also save yourself by joining Talpa, you'll become a power of…"

"Knock it off Chrissy! I will never join Talpa, and I WILL free you!"

"The names Kayura!" she screamed and lunged at him, Ryo blocked and Kajaro and hawthorn watched with interest and did not notice as Saberstrike slipped into the portal

Saberstrike emerged at the edge of a beach facing towards a village that was still smoking from the destruction. He turned to the only thing not partially destroyed, a large shrine that looked more like a palace. He went inside and ducked down in a flight of stairs as soldiers went past, dragging bodies of the Ancients. He felt that there was a force of goodness and of evil inside of the room at the end of the stairs. He entered and looked inside but his attention turned away as a hand grabbed his ankle. It was a young monk and he gave a cry of surprise when he realized whom he had brought attention to him. And he fainted. Saberstrike took him in his arms and teleported to Mia's house.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

The fight between Chrissy and Ryo was slowly damaging the plant from their fighting at the rate that they were battling it would be destroyed from their battle instead of the bomb. Ryo had informed the others and they were looking for it

"Surrender yourself Wildfire, the Inferno won't save you from this" Chrissy laughed just as insanely as Hawthorn

"Nether will the Inferna" he blocked her parry and slash

"But Talpa would carry me out long before that time" she said this innocently to him

** Ryo I think we found it. It's disguised as a radio on a propane tank that would take out the plant and the surrounding area ** Rowen sent ** Johns working on disarming it ** he said it in such a matter of fact way that it took Ryo by suprise

** WHAT? ** Ryo nearly missed Chrissys attacks, he backed up giving himself some space ** How in the… ** he was interrupted both by John and Chrissys pressing attack

** Look Ryo we really cant have a bomb squad over here while you two are fighting, I'm the only one who has an inkling of disarming it without blowing us up ** John sighed mentally ** I thought someone like Rowen or Sage would have some knowigige of explosives **

** All right, just be careful. I'll try to keep her away from you, Everyone remain on high alert incase they plant anotherone somewhere! ** Chrissy fired an energy ball at him and he barely ducked in time feeling the heat of it as it passed by

"Ready to die, or are you going to finally join Talpa at last?" she asked hands on her hips laughing

"Never" he lunged trying to break the amulet as he did for Kayura but instead an energy shock ran through him instead paralyzing him and draining him of his energy as well

"Do you seriously think Talpa would repeat any mistake? This amulet was imbued with dark energy and is a power source if I shall ever need it. Even if you do remove the earrings, which are holding me to his will, it will kill me with an instantaneous poison. I am his forever and there is nothing that you can do, you're useless." She attacked getting him off guard and was knocked to the ground once again after his feeble attempt his. Swords flew from his hands. She stepped on his hand preventing his reach and knocked them even further from his grasp. She raised her swords ready to bring them down for the kill

**I can't move, I'm sorry Chrissy** he looked at her as she gave a smirk **I have no choice… she has to be killed** Chrissys sword was coming down and Ryo was poised to attack when Whitestorm went across Ryo and Chrissy stepped back in surprise. Ryo took this opportunity to strike as well but before he could Whiteblaze got in his way. They both looked at their felines in confusion

"Whitestorm?" she asked confused her face softened into a gentle smile. Suddenly she grabbed her head in an anguish of pain "No, no! Ahhh make it stop!" she screamed franticly

"Chrissy?" Ryo asked wide eyed but on guard incase it was a trap

"Serve, you are only to serve." A voice that seemed strained for control emerged from her lips, her limbs becoming rigged and forced

"Help!" she sobbed "No Ryo!" she screamed as he tried to approach her tears starting to stream from her face

"Talpa's Servant!" she then screamed her voice again strained but stronger than it was before

"NO!" both Chrissy and Ryo said. Chrissy's inward struggle for control of her body was being manifested outward Chrissys hair flying everywhere with her grabbing her head trying in vain to remove her earrings but the thing inside her preventing herself from doing so. The struggle went on for a few minutes Ryo confused and in anguish not sure what could be done for her finally she fell silent

"It's a good thing Talpa…" she twitched for a second as the suppressed Chrissy tried yet again to regain control "…Has me so strongly under his control" she kept her eyes away from Whitestorm and was teleported away before Ryo could do anything. Ryo rushed to the Portal hoping that he would be able to reach her but hawthorn and Kajaro were gone as well as the portal.

** John, hurry up! ** Ryo was finally able to send ** I think they are going to detonate it soon, all of them have left ** he said rushing towards them

** You can't rush something like this ** john said, Ryo ordered everyone to make sure that all civilians were staying out of the area of the plant. John was able to be successful in detaching the radio from the propane tank "Finally" he breathed. But before they took another breath the radio turned on and they both backed up reflexively. The DJ was taking a request

"Hello Ronins" Kajaro's voice called from the radio "If your still around the plant then you fallowed my trap. We've captured the entire Isle of mist. And you can't do anything to get us, I hope you enjoy your last song"

"All of it was a trap" Ryo asked "We got to go and get this somewhere" Ryo said pointing to the bomb, they then heard Chrissys voice singing the song

"This isn't the bomb!" john cried out as he looked over the radio and franticly looked around the propane tank itself cursing under his breath

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked

"They made us waste time here while a bomb is somewhere else"

"THE STATION!" Ryo exclaimed as he rushed out of the plant, John fallowing close behind him. They rode Whitestorm and Whiteblaze towards the station

"How long will it be set for" Ryo asked

"Don't know, they could have it set for the middle or the end of the song"

"Just great" They wove their way through traffic and frightened crowds to get to the station blowing past the stations security. Inside the DJ's booth he was about to switch tapes

"Don't do anything! Where's the stuff you got from Kajaro!" John yelled

"Hay you can't just…" the DJ stopped when he saw Whitestorm and pointed to a box

"Can you disarm it" Ryo asked john and the DJ freaked

"WHAT IT'S A BOMB!" he cowered in the corner completely scared out of his wits

"There isn't time" john said as they both ignored the DJ focusing on the package and the tape. The tape was still going even out of the player. Suddenly a familiar bright light appeared and Kayura grabbed them both as the DJ passed out. They were teleported out of the station and the DJ slowly opened his eyes seeing that they were gone he slowly got up shaking his head

"No more caffeine for me" the DJ said dumping his cup in the trash

"Throw it in the water quickly!" Kayura ordered as they were falling over the bay and she then teleported them away far from the shore collapsing on her knees using the staff as a support. The bomb on the other hand exploded and looked as if it affected the shoreline as well as destroying the boardwalk. A few moments latter an explosion issued from Kajaro's plant destroying it as well"

"Kayura are you ok?" Ryo asked

"I will be, did you really think you could get her from his grasp?"

"I had to try. But, she didn't use her armor at all"

"She could have locked it away inside her very soul, giving a task for her to accomplish before she could use it again" she sat on the curve nearby

"But she would have remembered and told this to Talpa"

"Maybe its something impossible like the moon being destroyed or something" John said

"Don't underestimate Talpa, and don't give him any ideas" Kayura warned john

"We got to check if anyone was hurt by the explosions before authorities come" Ryo said

"The area near the plant was evacuated, and it seems that only the plant was destroyed and nothing else" Kayura said they checked the shore and didn't find anyone injured but the bay and the surrounding areas had a lot of seaweed brought up as well as some sea creatures the pier was badly damaged as well but did not have enough time to do anything further as the police was coming towards them.

When the three warriors returned they saw that they somehow acquired a monk during their absence

"Where did you find him?" Kayura asked bending over him

"He was within a palace like structure on the Isles of Mists I had slipped through while Talpa's new warlords were distracted and he had simply fainted when he saw me" sayberstrike said coldly and then leaned back into the dark corner

"Who wouldn't" Kento said as the monk stirred

"Hay he's wakening up, Kento get some water, Cye a some food," Mia ordered

"Where am I?" he asked softly looking about and seeing everyone hovering around him

"Your in a safe place" Kayura said, he saw the staff and was going to bow when Mia pushed him down

"You are going to lay still" she said "and everyone back off give him some air"

"What happened?" melody asked softly

"Dynasty soldiers came and over ridden our village and shrine. We tried to fight but a person" he looks a Kayura "that looks similar to you my lady, she had broke into the training grounds and chained our elder. She then went after our little group. She fallowed us picking up one of the holy artifacts and knocked me out with them" he said while crying he was still just a kid and looked no older than 10

"What's your name?" Ryo asked

"Manchia" he replied sniffling

"Manchia, will you help us, we are trying to fight Talpa but we cant get to your Isles anymore. Talpa closed the portal," Kayura said "are there any other ways into the isle?"

"I haven't been anywhere besides the Island, but I shall try my best for you and the Ronins to find anything that you ask" he tried to get up so that he could bow but they all pushed him back on the couch

"You are going to rest first" Emilly said stealing the words from Mia's mouth they walked out of the library to let him rest and deal with his loss Sayberstrike stayed with Manchia and guarded him from his corner.

"Man, Chrissy did that" John muttered

"Talpa's controlling her" Jace said, "She can't help it"

"We will get her back" Ryo said putting his hand on their shoulders

"Unfortunately we cant do anything since were going back to school and the parents are enforcing us to go" Rayne "it stinks that they are blackmailing us all. We have more important things to do than to be cooped up in that other school."

"Ya, well we cant do much about it, Mr. Ross their though and so he can get us out if anything starts up or things become suspicious" Cye told them

"We better get to bed" they nodded and each of them made their way to their rooms in complete silence except for a small monk who had lost his entire life to someone who had been so close to them.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The next day at the auditorium…

"…And we would also like to remind you that some of your old teachers are now employed here. You will stick with your original schedule as much as possible with the same teachers"

"I was hoping he would go on till the end of the day, I'm bushed" Rowen said

"It must be killer for you as well Melody"

"It's going to be easier schedule is going to be hectic on everyone

"At least you got an easy class all you do is feed the pig"

"It's a lot more than that" he rose up like a zombie stirring a laugh from the group

"Lets get going people before we get ourselves into trouble"

"Your lucky john, your young and still don't have English finals to worry about

"Ya but I don't know anything"

"That's why we have Sage and Kat for" Kat bopped him and Kento rubbed his lumps

"We still have to worry about Chrissys situation first," Ryo said heading for his class as the others did the same slowly and unwillingly getting out of their seats

"Well Rayne, Shall we get going?" Kento offered his arm playing around

"Ya sometimes I wish they got Miss Face as well"

"You don't really mean that do you Rayne?"

"NO, Never! But I wish I could get a different schedule"

"Ya well lets go before she yells us into the next Realm"

"I better get going to" Jace said

"Ya latter john" john headed out towards the gym. He learned from Cye and wore his gym clothes under his Uniform. He had a extra Uniform, gym clothes and street clothes in his locker incase they got destroyed

"Hay, john is it?" a guy with his uniform on came up to him

"Ya, what do you want?" a short kid with blue eyes and a friendly smile came up to him

"I was asked by the teacher to help you around" he said a very charming smile seamed to be painted on his face.

"Na, I'm perfectly capable of finding my way around" john said

"Man, you and my brother are so difficult, Kenoma said the same thing. Oh well, see ya" he took off before john could say anything

**_Ok, whatever_** he then started to think of Chrissy. **_Chrissy and me are the same. Jason has always been preoccupied with something else, Talpa may have token her away but I'll get her back_** he stood in his line he was assigned to by the T.A. and he was warned that the teacher was an Ex-marine drill sergeant and was the best PT teacher. But when the teacher showed up it looked like he needed the class for himself. **_He's fatter than Chrissy was_** he laughed to himself

Chrissy's depression had made her have an eating disorder and he was the one who had helped her start her Training routine as a alternative to eating her frustrations and sadness away. Jason was the one who helped her to keep with it and stay motivated even if it caused temporary lapses every once in awhile. There hasn't been a morning that John hadn't seen her train

**_Till now, If it wasn't for her really, her dedication, I would still be Skinny Bone Jones, skin and bones_** he thought to himself remembering the old nickname Chrissy had for him laughing slightly about his fond memories. The teacher on the other hand didn't find anything funny and was up in his face

"What's so funny you skinny whelp?"

"Sir! Nothing Sir!" John shouted, a smile threatening his calm face as everyone in the class was shocked. The quick response John made made the teacher look at him harder

"Well if you're so funny then lets see you give us fifty pushups" john dropped to the ground with a little bit of spunk and their recent failer burning in him, making him want to be in a little bit of trouble.

**_Lets see if he likes this_** he was grining ear to ear as he switched to one-armed with his legs crossed behind him astonishing the teacher who blinked a couple of times.

"Stop showing off private and get up" he turned to the front of the class "now you will be focusing on a particular part of your body…" he stopped short as the principle came up to him and set him aside. The teacher nodded "Alright your going to have a special treat a lady among us is going to join the class" everyone laughs "now she has said for you all to not treat her as if she is weak. Her exact words were 'lets have them beat the shit out of me'" a majority of the guys had evil grind on their faces

**_This girl has got to be one of those tough gals, or just nuts_**

"She is going to join us for a bit of fighting as soon as she is dressed out, now to your routines!" the teacher yelled and the TA guided them in the routine. In the middle of the routine she came out and there was a pause as everyone stared at her. She was beautiful, John didn't get a good look at her but she had long black hair and a braid behind her and had a sweet ass. They were finaly done with their crunches and were standing to attention as the teacher finished talking to her

"Class," the teacher cleared his throat "meet Kayura" she turned straight towards John and smiled the most evil smile John has ever seen on her face

**_It's Chrissy! What in the hell is she doing here!_**

"Alright" the teacher said "enough of formalities since she is a girl, I'm going to let her pick out her partner for today. Who do you want to fight?"

**_She's going to pick me damn it, I just know it, I got to tell the others quick_** John tried using the lesions Sage and the others gave him but something wasn't letting him and it was starting to hurt for him to try. Chrissy was smiling and shaking her head **she _must be doing it for some reason, but why the hell is she here!_** John was already starting to panic and it was taking a great deal of energy just to keep him from pacing in place

"I think I'll fight that wimpy skinny boned kid over there" she was pointing directly at him. John tried to control himself, he was in a crowd of at least four other classes but she was tormenting him. He also wanted to just pip the earrings off and hug her.

"Oh, Kayura I'm sorry but you'll have to take those earring off we…" he had reached for the earrings and she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back easily

"Now, now, teach. I haven't taken these off from birth. I don't plan to take them off any time soon" she said releasing his arm

"Ya sure, keep them on," the class except for John laughed. John held his kajati orb ready so that he could armor up when he needed it. She casually walks towards him

"Oh, is the poor little, baby brother afraid of his evil older sister" she said still having the same evil smile

"I'm guessing Talpa wants to show you off that he has you" John sneered

"Bingo. He said if I do good today, I'll be able to visit you all another day," Chrissy laughed, he cringed at it not liking the sound at all it wasent anything like her real laugh. He put his mouth guard in and held his stance. She held a different one than she normal would use. As if she had changed style of fighting as well as sides "you ready yet" they started. Any time his hand got even near her head she threw him down. She was also faster than she used to be

**_I just have to survive, I can't hurt her, she still is my sister, but_** she threw him down again **damn _it she is my enemy now as well. She'll forgive me when she's free_** she gave him plenty of bruises under his uniform, but when a blow to the head caused him to spit blood the teacher called it off and had her hit the showers

"You did pretty good. You stood up to her for quite awhile" the teacher praised him

"You might want to think about moving her to an advance class" John muttered the teacher paused to think about that as John went out of the gym and dodged the other people who would put him back into the class **_I have to tell Ross about this, but I'll leave notes for the others along the way_** he grabbed a notepad from his pocket and jolted down the symbols of Rayne's armor and Chrissys with a warning above it. He did the same for Rowen's. He went inside Ross's class holding a blank peace of paper, announcing to him that it was an emergency no one noticed except for Jace and melody and Mr. Ross motioned for them to join him

"What is it John, you look like you went through hell"

"Chrissy's what happened" he spit and they saw the blood

"She isn't with soldiers is she?"

"No, as far as I know she was alone. I couldn't send and she is pretending to be a student and got the excuse to beat the hell out of me" he sat down on the edge of the wall

"I see that, well we are going to have to get everyone on the Intercom

"But what's the excuse?"

"I'll say that you're all helping with a field trip. After all you all are in my class" they waited for between the classes and ross picked up the intercom

"This intercom is out of service" it was Chrissys voice through the speaker "the intercoms, computers and such will remain down until I se fit. Oh, and remember to have a very unpleasant day"

"What the hell?"

"I've put notes at Rayne's and Rowen's next class"

"Ok, John, Jace, Mel go to class. John, tell Kento. I'll have Ryo deliver notes. We may have a fight at anytime so be on guard"

"They hurried and Ross wrote a note for Ryo to use. He appeared just as he was done with it

"Hey Ross, how…" Ryo noticed that he wasn't the happiest

"Ryo, Chrissys here"

"What! No, how, great!" he was mixed up. He emotions were angry relaxed fearful and worried along with numerous others. He clutched his head in frustration

"Ryo calm down," Ross held him steady "I think Talpa sent her so we would be confused, we cant be" he handed him the note "You got to tell everyone"

"Why didn't you use the intercom" Ryo asked

"Its broken, everything is. She's doing it so she could attack. Jace and Mel know. Johns going to tell Kento and I'm sending you to the others"

"Its my responsibility anyways for her being captured" he muttered to himself so that Ross wouldn't hear

"John left notes for Rayne and Rowen, but go to them anyways" Ryo took off and Went to Rowans class, he and Kat had calculus he busted into the classroom and held out the pass

"Hey, you got to knock," the teacher said "Aids these days" Ryo ignored the teacher and went to Rowen and Kat

"What's wrong?"

"Calm down buddy take a breath" Rowen

"You got to watch out, Chrissys here"

"Jesus Christ!"

"John got beaten up by her. She may be in your next class, her hair is in a big braid so it might throw you off"

"Right, Well look out for her. You go warn the others" Rowen said Ryo nodded and rushed to the culinary arts room where he weaved his way through the students and found Cye, unfortunately the teacher caught him and asked him to wait outside of the kitchen. Finally Cye and Emilly came out

"Look, Chrissys here, you got to watch out she's already beaten up John and she may go after any one else"

"Alright, you go warn the others" Cye

"He's right, be careful" Emily said softly "we can't lose you as well"

**_But we cant lose her either_** he ran from there to the gym watching hopelessly while Sage and Rayne were finishing their warm pus they then went to him.

"Ryo, Chrissy is here," Rayne said

"Good you got the note" he sighed

"No, she's here" sage said pointing to the back of the gym where she was laughing at her current opponent and defeated him with ease. She walked towards them

"Hello boys having a little chit chat? Oh Ryo are you going to join our class as well?" sage clenched his teeth while Rayne sneered. Ryo's nails were embedded hi his palms. Chrissy sighs, "Your all silent like John, I didn't hurt him to much did I? Because if I missed some spots…"

"Your not going to hurt anyone else Chrissy"

"It's Kayura, and if you answer my question I wont. I need to know something for Talpa"

"You think we would help Talpa in any kind of way?"

"I was hoping you would say that" she raised her finger and the ground shock "now Talpa doesn't like to destroy, but he will" the teacher noticing that they were standing around came up to them

"Hey you four, get to a workout, this isn't a talking class" before Ryo, Sage, or Rayne could do anything she knocked him into the wall

"Quiet you," she said smiling as they held themselves back from attacking "now the question is simple, how can I survive without my armor? And why can't I call upon it, I can't recall from the day before my capture. So basically what happened to me the day I was captured that's all he wishes to know. I only remember that it has to do with you," she pointed at Ryo "other than the fact that it was you who caused me to be captured"

"We don't know, we arrived just as Kajaro took off with you"

"I don't believe you"

"Its true, he took your nude body and teleported away, ask Kajaro he was there"

"He has already told all that he knows and since I think your lying I…" her eyes were in the glassed look of someone talking to her and they clenched their orbs already in fighting stances waiting for her next move. The teacher stirred and the class didn't know what was going on."

"Your lucky, Master Talpa has other plans right now, so go to school. Just remember I might visit again" she went outside and teleported

"She's gone, keep your eyes out though, she may come back" the teacher got to his feet groggily

"What happened" the teacher asked another kid tried to explain but sage cut in

"I was demonstrating to Rayne my side kick and I accidentally knocked you out"

"Oh my head, how long was I knocked out for?"

"A few minutes" Ryo said

"Who are you" the teacher looked at Ryo

"I was sent to give a message to sage and Rayne" he showed his pass

"Oh, I'm like, having a dasha vu"

"See you Sage, Rayne, be careful alright"

"You be careful as well Ryo" Rayne called out. Ryo then rushed to Ross to explain what happened


	13. chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

After school

"Man, that was just weird, she didn't go to any of the other classes"

"I think she just wanted to torcher the ones that she was closest to"

"I don't know, she might have just wanted to show off her strength, John had PT, and sage and Rayne had marshal arts" they were on the bus except for Sage, Melody, Kat, Emily and Rayne who were in Sage's car

"If she was going to do that, then me Cye or Rowen would have been next "Kento said

"So she visited the ones that she cared about, but what puzzles me is why she doesn't remember anything" Ryo said "We also need to keep a sharp eye out, the parents are going with Kayura today"

"I hope that Kayura will let us visit them" the bus stopped and they got off, they still had a ways to go and they spotted sage and Mia waiting with there jeeps the back of Mia's car was filled with food

"Ah, Mia, you brought us snacks!" Kento cried out, touched but she stopped him before he could get to the food "oh what's wrong, I just want a little snack"

"Kento with you it would be meal, besides I'm making dinner remember, this is your last night with your parents and siblings" Kento grumbled

"How about you spar with someone, you were a little sluggish today" Sage

"What! Sluggish, I'll show you sluggish"

"We want you to save room buddy, besides I'm cooking as well" Cye

"Oh, ok." Kento said joining everyone in the car "our last night with our family"

"Hey, we'll be with them when we're done, besides they won't age remember

"Hey they may just end up younger than us" John said then shut up as the were thinking of how long the battles might take, they weren't just against Talpa, but a guy that used to have Talpa as his general

"Oh come on you guys, good food is coming remember" Mia said trying to cheer them up

"She's right, we can't just sit in silence. We have to show confidence that we can win" they nodded and decided to try to be cheerful when they got home everyone helped with either cooking or cleaning before the rest of the parents came. Finally the house was clean and they set up the meeting room for their dinner and set up a separate area for the younger ones

"If it wasn't for the huge get together my family would have, we wouldn't have enough for everyone" John said

"Oh god, please, don't remind me of our relatives. Mom's side is just nuts," Jace said. John laughs

"Oh ya, Holly wanted to marry you, I remember that. She said that you were her boyfriend"

"Please don't remind me," Jace said in anguish

"Ah, so you did have a girl friend" Rowen said brining more plates

"Oh shut up. That kid was dropped way to many times"

"Hey Jace, weren't you her favorite babysitter as well when she was a baby"

"John shut up"

"Ya its enough John, besides he probably misses her" Rowen said, Jace then goes after the now empty handed Rowen until they bump into Ryo

"What's going on"?

"Me and John were just teasing Jace"

"Well he obviously doesn't like it, just cool it for awhile"

"Ya, sorry Jace"

"Sorry for chasing you"

"That's it, hey Rowen, Mia said for you to grab the potatoes in the pantry, she cant find them" Ryo said Rowen nodded and went to fetch them for her as Ryo looked around at the house. The house was ready and parents were slowly coming in with siblings in tow. Jace, John and Rowen were automatically recruited by melody to help with keeping the little ones from underfoot, while Emily, Cye, and Mia with the help of Chrissys mom got the last few dishes done for the meal. That is until Mia ordered her to stop cooking and start relaxing. The food looked terrific and both Rayne and Kat had to basically battle him out of the kitchen for him to stop wandering in and out of it as well. At last everyone was seated at the table grouped by family and the little ones were eating in the den with Mr. Ross and his wife watching over them.

"I know our families are different in background, and in culture but, if I may, could I say a prayer?" Chrissy's mom asked and the other families consented "Lords and ladies, gods and goddess, ones that look over our children" she paused and everyone was in agreement of her prayer "we thank you for our children, who have an opportunity to make the world right again, to dispel all the things that make this world unkind. We ask that you watch over them, to keep them safe. Make them victorious in their pursuit may those that were here before be watched over as well as the ones that have fallen but still connected" she bowed her head in respect "Thank you" everyone was quiet think of the words and Chrissy's mom was silently crying. Ryo felt as if his heart was torn and was trying to regain his ability to speak. He barely squeaked out an excuse me and left the table to go outside to the spot Chrissy and him had spared that seemingly long ago

**_Why is my heart so hurt by our loss of Chrissy? She is the other half of me? Maybe its because she is the other combo besides me, the female side_** he laid down where he had that day **_why is it that I miss her, more so than her brothers_** he plucked a blade of grass, twirling it **_do I love her, she said that I had something to do with her capture other than letting her go in the first place, but what could it be?_** He blows on the grass bending it and the droplets of dew fly off **_Its been…_**

"Ryo!" Cye. Ryo sprang to his feet "You got to come quick, Manchia has found something"

"What, what is it" he asked running towards the house

"We don't know, he came out running from the secret room in the middle of dinner and dragged Mia out to help him"

"Well he wouldn't be doing that unless he found something that's really important

"Right, that's why I got ya" they entered to house and busted into the room

"What did you find Manchia?" Ryo asked looking as he had excitedly went through his notes of Mia and her grandfather's old study's

"I have found something that deals with the bearer of Hailfire. One of the incident and one to cure it." He said, he was elated that he had found something of use for his stay. He had recently thought of himself as a leach to Chrissy's mom and to Mia "May I read it" he asked

"By all means, Read Manchia" this was from the first ancient book that Chrissy found, Ryo noticed that it still had the sticky stuck in the first page and his heart again stung. Ryo watched as Manchia slowly and reverently opened the pages and he cleared his throat

_Things will never be as they are_ _Even when we are afar As the sun, to the moon_ _I fear the winds may take me soon_ _I that have been taken from your arms_ _I pray to the gods and goddesses that I don't do you any harm_ _but with a kiss I shall come back_ _but I'm afraid the only fact_ _Is that the armor will come back_

"As you can see this has been done by one who was not trained to be a seeker"

"A what?"

"A seeker, a person who on meditation sees visions of the future and is able to tell those involved of it. This person was probably one that was not supposed to see pre-cognitive events and so was not able to describe efficiently

"One thing I never understood is why all of our hints and directions are in pomes and verse its really confusing

"Its often the only way It can be understood. They may have seen a pair of lovers, standing on the brink of change. Or that things are changing around them, circumstances drifting them apart so that they feel as if they are like the sun and moon chasing to get at the other but not able, a wind of change finally taking one away so far that they may have been able to be together but not able, then either anger or circumstance forcing them to destroy things around them, but not wanting to harm the other. Waiting for a kiss to unlock the armor but still wont be together

"I think it is easier than that to explain it"

"Its Chrissy they are talking about, she's the only one who can't summon her armor and the only one destroying" he glances at Ryo and smiles

"Ya he's right

**_Why is he smiling, do they know that I'm in love with Chrissy, am I really in love with her?_**

"Well we all know what we need to do"

"And what's that?" Ryo asks suspiciously

"Get you two together

"What are you talking about" Ryo protested

"Oh come on Ryo, we've known that you love Chrissy"

"We knew that from the start Ryo, after you dropped the spy stuff and found out she was one of us you were all to happy to teach her how to fight"

"I mean come on Ryo, its obvious that the sister armors and the Ronin armors were meant to fall in love, I mean look at us. We paired up even before we knew that they were armor bearers. Chrissy is obviously one of the sister armors, but not their sister."

"But we can't do much of anything until we free her from Talpa"

"Ya it said the armor would come back, it didn't say anything about her"

"There is another poem that I believe will help you"

The dark is still, the nights are clear Day is night, night is black, but have no fear The armors of truth and justice will guide your way they will help you on your quest to turn the night back to Day

"Ok, let me give a shot at this one, at first Chrissy was the day, a good guy. But then she turned bad, really bad. But Kento and Cye will help Ryo turn her back to a good guy."

"I believe that's close enough" Manchia said

"So we help Ryo get Chrissy back" Kento said

"But we still don't know how we are going to free her"

"Ya we still need to know how those are going to happen. We know that Cye and Kento are going to help somehow" there was a knock at the door and Kayura walked in

"Sorry, but I'm here now for your families" she said they all glanced at the clock and they solemnly got out of the room

"Hey wait" Mia called out "Kayura, come and look at this, maybe you can tell us something we may have missed" she showed her the notes and read the pomes

"I don't see anything else but this first poem confirms that it is Chrissy. The moon, sun and wind are the representatives of her elements Ice, fire and wind. She is the only one with elements that are equal, but oppose each other.

"What do you mean?"

"Ice is melted by fire, but ice can also drown fire. Wind can strengthen fire and pack ice. But wind can blow fire out and can strip ice. Fire can take the wind into itself and ice can block its path. She is evened out by this but if one element is stronger then she becomes weak"

"Well we know how to beat her with her armor, but what about her self"

"She is still connected to her armor, therefore it still affects her. When she first went to Inferna, she was so focused on ice that she overwhelmed her system. But all of this can wait, you have to say goodbye to your families first. They nodded and went out of the room. The parents being uneasy about the warlords and the kids were busy talking to Chelsie and Radile. Finally the Ronins couldn't delay any longer they said their goodbyes to their parents and siblings, Ryo on the side line but Chrissy's mom surprised him when she went up to him and gave him a hug

"You bring my daughter back to me, take care of my sons and make sure you all kick Talpa's butt severely" Ryo was surprised by all of it but nodded. She returned to the small grouping and Kayura teleported them to the Neather realm with a flash of light.

"Now we just need to know how to get those earrings off"

"I think we're just to stressed out about everything right now, tomorrow lets just take some time for ourselves then we'll think of a way to free Chrissy."

"We'll broadcast if something happens" Ryo nodded in agreement

**_Finally_** Rayne thought to herself **_I'll finally be able to get some shopping done_**

Chrissy sat outside of the house spying on the Ronins inside, trying to decide if she should tourcher them further in front of the parents but the real Kayura's hand slammed her staff and they were gone. They then went their separate ways. Talpa had let her lose so that she would cause the Ronins to be confused, not letting them think. There was a sudden rustle in the bushes that alarmed her and Chrissy was going to attack until she saw a flash of white and relaxed for it was Whitestorm.

"What do you want?" she asked kneeling. Whitestorm licked her face and Chrissy put her swords away and petted her, Whitestorm growled lovingly and Chrissy smiled "Whitestorm, why did you stop me? I'm serving Talpa now, and I have to destroy Ryo" Whitestorm backed up and growled a warning and went inside. Chrissy was confused and flabbergasted Whitestorm should have agreed with her and she shouldn't have had that much of a problem with it. She shrugged it off and went into the forest and teleported to the Isles of mists

She landed in her room in the temple. It was dull and undecorated; she did not worry about giving the room her personality for she wasn't thinking about that. She was training more than anything with the shin long fu master, he was a handful and refused to have anything with the negative energy in the training grounds. Talpa had accepted the request and had the dynasty soldiers be outside the door, they wouldn't be able to enter anyways but Chrissy would remove her amulet before entering. Leavening the earring on, for they weren't evil in nature. He said that he would also only train Chrissy, as it was a matter of blood than skill.

The only thing that got her pissed off about was that he was only teaching her defense and other little tricks and not the offence. She was calm about it though he would run out of things that were pathetic and teach her offensive ones. She headed out to the grounds, the same place she had found him in the first place and the place that he resided in as well. She opened the door and found him meditating. She waited for him to finish leaning against the wall

"You are always early, why is that?" he asked slowly getting up

"I just can't get enough of ya gramps," she said sarcastically. The power of this room was infused with good energy and so she couldn't help but be nice and she offered her arm to help him up. He nodded in appreciation. He had stated that this room and another were the core rooms of the shrine and that a strong evil presence could destroy it completely. Talpa ordered her to always eat some syback grass formed into a block to supplement her energy after her training.

Syback grass was native to the Neather realm, a grass that soaked up whatever energy that was around and stored it. Burning it would dispel the energy to its rightful place. Kayura used it to clear the Neather realm of Talpa's energy and influence, but when it was eaten the energy is transferred to the person eating it, giving the person a sense of taste to what they most desire, and for Chrissy it was her mothers brownies

"I have taught you all that I can with defensive powers, it is now time for me to teach you how to attack but I do not know how I am going to do this"

"What, what do your mean?"

"You are filled with Neather energy and serve a Neatheral being"

"Energy is energy" she put her hands on her hips getting frustrated with the old man

"No, Neatheral energy has negative affects, relying on pain lust, the Christian sins"

"And what's your point

"The energy I use is good. It relies on trust, diligence and love. I don't think I can teach you because you don't have any Antheral energy," he said. Chrissy, with him finishing his sentence, dropped to the ground onto her knees as if someone struck a blow on to her head and was leaving the bat in her head. She was also short of breath

"Chrissy! What has happened to you!" the old man asked in a panic

"Its Kayura! What did you do? NO, don't say it" she said stopping him from repeating his words

"I'm sorry," he apologized confused "I'm guessing the earrings were overloaded with the power of good that is already present. The name of the source of that positive energy caused a conflicting powers, causing you pain" he gave her a cloth to wipe the sweat from her brow

"Without saying that word, tell me who, or what that is"

"The word is the home of the goddess of good. She is the one that is the source of all that is good. The energy that is controlling you is opposite, she is the one who wishes for peace with her husband"

"Talpa," she ventured a guess

"No, Talpa was once his general, one of the lowest of the ranks. No… her husband is Darkra" with that name he shuttered as if something was crawling on his spine. Chrissy on the other hand felt the pain again, but it also seamed to even out the pain so that she was normal.

"Enough with the names, Talpa was his general," she shock her head confused "I remember, Sayberstrike, he was talking about that" she paused "He said that he and Talpa don't usually bother with each other, but that Talpa has something that Darkra wants back" the shrine gave a slight moan

"No more words of power young one" the old man ordered in an authoritive voice "We will put off today's lesson until the room recovers from those words, and when you have as well." He bowed to her and she did as well. She understood that she needed to recover only slightly recharged from that power. She went to her room and landed in her bed. Half asleep and sore from the pain they caused and drifted into sleep

A light clean and beautiful, colorful lights abounded, as well beings of many hues and shapes that were walking about. Few Chrissy recognized but many she did not. A large castle, shrine, building of some sort loomed ahead. Few of the beings tilted their heads or pointed towards the building, so she entered it. She was in awe of everything was so white and clear and clean. Some sort of white table with a color vase of flowers stood in the middle of the room. They were particular for they were see-through. The touched them and they were soft as silk but she could not grab them. The parts of her hand glowed an eerie light where the flower was and so she with drew her hand back inspecting it and making sure that it was still quite solid.

Suddenly Chrissy feels a great presence next to her and she turns to see what it was. A woman of clear skin reflecting multiple colors dressed in a pale off white robe walks towards Chrissy and motions for her to fallow her. They come to a small room that was a literal room within a room. The smaller one was a complete dome as the room housing it. The room housing the smaller one was made of glass or ice. They entered the smaller one and the women smiled

"I am now able to converse with you," her voice sounded like a spring brook

**_I wouldn't be surprised at this time if she was made out of a spring_** Chrissy thought

"I shall talk of that latter, as for the question you are about to ask. I couldn't have talked to you earlier as it would have never reached your ears" she paused smiling at Chrissy's reaction "As it was I was forced to take slow steps so that you could keep up with me. Things travel much faster in this realm than your own.

"You can read thoughts can't you" Chrissy asked **_but who are you_**

"Please I prefer for you to vocalize, as for your inquiry" she paused letting Chrissy ask again

"I'm sorry, who are you" Chrissy asked and the being smiled

"I am the one who has ownership of the name that has weakened you. Since you are still spiritually bonded to Talpa's control you cannot hear my name or the name of this place. You are already close to comatose yet again. Pretty soon you will encounter my husband. He will pursue you to join him or his cause. Do not join him no matter what! It is important, but I will tell you this, nether he nor I shall ever lie to you, as we have no reason to do so. I assure you of that" she smiles and with that she waves her hand banishing Chrissy and the dream

Chrissy wakes up in a sweat she was gasping reaching for air and stuffing it in her lungs. Her bed was soaked with the sweat and the chill air made it freezing.

"I have to get out of here" with that she took off down the stairs and on the doorway of the shrine she raced along the beach just running because she could. She was confused and scared. In her mind she knew that she could trust the person but she knew the earrings were telling her otherwise and to only trust and serve Talpa. She ran faster as to get away from the question but it came anyways no matter how hard she ran.

**_What would happen if I joined her husband, why would I? Who was her husband?_** She ran faster detouring into the forest that had at this time become a jungle of trunks and vines, jumping over logs puddles, and brooks

**_Brooks, like her voice_** she tried to run even faster and caught her foot on a root covered with leaves. She automatically put a clock shield up and it cushioned the blow but her head was still hit. She got up extremely dazed and staggered to a rock and sat down. She was tired from the running and she had hit her head badly for it was bleeding. Chrissy curled up on the rock settling to sleep feeling safe in this dark still jungle

Again she dreamt but not of the strange being made of light, this time Chrissy was at the San Diego Zoo with her head nestled on Whitestorm's stomach. A shadow appears from a man and a tiger, and Chrissy gets up startled to find out that it's Ryo and Whiteblaze. Ryo was reaching out for her with a silent pleading in his eyes, reaching to embrace her.

"Ryo!" Chrissy was in tears as she was embraced "You cant be here! You can't be near me, I'll end up killing you" she protested as tears starting to form and eventually started to fall on him. "I don't want to do that Ryo, I love you, I love you too much to even think of harming you!" he holds her as she cries, and cries. The tears were falling so freely, as she was never able to do so before. Finally she pushes him away wipes her tears from her face and expects to be able to look up at him. But instead he is far away the sun shining behind him.

"What! Ryo, what's going on?" she looks around in confusion and notices the moon behind her. She tries to get to him but they stay the same distance away no matter how hard she runs. She realizes that they are on a glass planet and he is on the other side. So close to her but yet so far apart

"Ryo, help me! Run to me, I can't get to you." She was desperate and tears again formed in her anguish "I don't want to be apart form you Ryo! I love you! Help me get to you!" but before Ryo could even have a chance to help her a strong wind swept her away forcing her to try and find something to grab on to but was unable to do so, the wind blew her off the glass letting her be able to see Ryo trying to get her but was just a second to slow to help her. And she cries at the irony as she was swept away that the glass planet was her kajati orb spinning in the air.

The wind had left her as soon as it came dropping her off in her tears. Anger then started to rise in her and started to control her forcing her to destroy everything that was in sight. It went on for quite awhile and it had looked like she wasn't even going to be able to stop if she had wanted it when Cye and Kento came up to her and held her. She thrashed and snarled as Ryo gently removed the earrings and gave her a soft kiss.

But Chrissy was in agony her ears were burning in acid a dark froth enveloped her as it also was surrounding Ryo's hands that had once held the earrings, they both wear dissolving in pain as her lifeless body dropped to the floor

The sheets under her were ripped out from under her as she dropped to the floor and on instinct she swept the floor and knocked down the unsuspecting Kajaro.

"Watch it Wrench!" Kajaro said as he picked himself up

"Well if you hadn't woken me up like that you wouldn't have dirtied yourself"

"I woke you because master Talpa wishes to see you"

"Master?" she dashed out of her door jumping over Kajaro's out stretched leg she dashed down the hall to Talpas reception room and was out of breath

**_Calm yourself Kayura, there is no emergency here. There will not be any danger for me here_**

"Kajaro had told me you were calling"

**_Yes, I was worried if those words had caused you any damage_**

"My master I am abhorring those words as they did, they will not be spoken again"

**_That is good to hear,_** Talpa was deep in thought _**Kayura I am sending you and Hawthorn to recruit a new warlord into my ranks**_

"A new warlord master Talpa" Kajaro said

**_Yes, we are in need for a stronger defense. As I fear that at least one of my enemies will still find a way to this place_**

"Then I should be here to help fortify the palace." Chrissy protested

**_No that is what Kajaro is going to do; he has more experience in that matter than you. No you are to find a person that the dynasty spirits have identified that will join us. She is of red hair with golden eyes and is empathetic with our side. The only other thing the spirits were able to pick up on was that she was a leader of a group of some sort_**

"Master may I ask why Hawthorn is going to accompany me?"

**_It is so you will not have any trouble, besides you are still under the control of the earrings and I do not want the Ronins to take this as a chance to get you after being weakened by the words of power_**

"I understand master"

**_The spirits have come up with a way to calm the mind of Hawthorn while you are on the mortal realm; Hawthorn is in the energy room waiting until you get him_**

"Thank you Master" she bowed and walked out of the room the same with Kajaro

"So Hawthorn is your babysitter"

"At least I'm doing something constructive instead of playing with blocks!" she stormed off with Kajaro's grin burning at her rage **_I must have gotten weak, I would have come up with a better come back_** she groaned and snatched a Sybac bar, or as Chrissy called them, a Neather Brownie. She couldn't be placed in the energy chamber for fear of a repeat from Anubis, the good nature that she naturally had might overpower the room and the earrings, so sybac grass bars were placed everywhere. Hawthorn was of an evil nature naturally, but he used his energy at once not saving any for prolonged battles. She stopped at the entrance and sighed

"Get Hawthorn," she said to a neighboring spirit "Talpa wishes him to be on a mission" the blank face of the spirit stared into hers and then decided against whatever it was thinking and escorted Hawthorn out of the room.

"Whee that was fun" Hawthorn stumbled on a few of his steps and Chrissy groaned. Hawthorn was drugged up on the excessive energy that he got and wouldn't be stable for a while.

"Lets go Hawthorn," she said waving for him to fallow her

"Ok, are we going to go killing today?" Hawthorn asked gleefully

"No, this time were recruiting someone, like the military guys did in high school"

"But, I don't know that, I only was in the eight grade"

**_So that's why he's dumb as a brick, no scratch that, it's an insult to the brick to be comparing him to anything._**

"Are we going to the park?"

"No, I don't know, just shut up" Chrissy could tell that it was going to be awhile for him to be somewhat normal but it was taking to long for her taste, they still had a ways to go till they got to the portal room. In frustration she grabbed a Neather Brownie and tore into it. Hawthorn did the same, copying her motions.

"Hey, Hawthorn," Chrissy asked curious "what do the syback bars taste to you?"

"He he, they taste like the white stuff my mom put in the washer"

**_Ok, well I should have known better than to ask, it sure explains things though._** They finally got to the portal room and had to pass through several patrols and masses of spirits and goons before they got to it though. The statue stood twice the size of Hawthorn and looked contradicting to what Talpa was changing the temple to.

"We're to be sent to a mall," Chrissy ordered to another nearby spirit it nodded but it paused and was staring as well but went and charged the portal stone with the other spirits. The statues of the dryad and dragon moved apart to create the portal the view of the mall Chrissy saw that the hallway was too crowded for two people to just magically appear though

"Isn't they're a closet or janitors office or something?" she asked the portal then shifted to a view of a bathroom

"That will have to do" Chrissy sighed they stepped through the portal and their armors were covered with an illusion as they step through. Chrissy's illusion was a low cut purple and extremely short shorts. She step to the portal immediately after seeing them

"Changes these things to real shorts" she glanced down as the illusion stretched the shorts to a normal length. She quickly glanced to Hawthorn and regretted it as he looked like a typical gangster wanabe

"While you're at it change his to something a little less suspicious." His illusion then changed to a black tee and jeans. "Much better," the portal then disappeared and a small pearl appeared for when they needed to go back. She then went up into the mirror and took her hair down shaking it loose she smiled for a moment but she then had a memory

"You sure that dyeing our hair black isn't going to make us seem like a Goth in Japan?" Kristy asked as Chrissy was mixing the dye

"Na they usually have wild colors you have to remember that their natural hair is black, besides I've always wanted to see how I would look like with a different color of hair, I mean this might be my one and only excuse to do so.

"Ok, I would be even more nervous if you were just doing me but I'm glad that you went first"

"I wouldn't back down and just dye your hair, I wish I could have convinced john to at least dye his hair that would be cool."

Chrissy's mom peeks in the bathroom and sees the two with their dye on their hair

"My gosh you are the worse Goths I've seen!"

"MOM! WERE NOT GOING GOTHIC!" Chrissy throws the empty dye bottle at the closing door and the two laughs

Chrissy recovers herself before she fell total on the ground but she realized a pair of hands was holding her up.

"Get off me Hawthorn! I'm perfectly fine and I can get up myself." She dusted herself off out of habit and headed for the door but stopped and turned around "wait take this first" Chrissy said presenting the pill Talpa gave her to prevent hawthorns laugh and to make him somewhat sane.

"What is it?" he asked with childlike curiosity

"Its candy" she said, "Now swallow it" as she popped it in his mouth but he instead chewed it but he seemed more normal already, almost. They then walked out into the brightly light mall heading for a gothic store across from a food court with its neon sign guiding them.


	14. Chapter 13 work in progress

This chapter is still under construction and so changes may happen and parts added or deleted

This chapter is still under construction and so changes may happen and parts added or deleted.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Rayne was resting from the only thing that she knew that would take her mind off of everything and anything that might be worrying her, shopping, not only for herself but also for the constant hunger that any group of warriors would build up. She was at first enjoying herself but it didn't last long, it was also the best place for her to think but that wasn't working for her either she was just picking at the food on her plate.

**_I might as well go home, there's no way that I would join the others in that paintball/training that John invited me to, I don't enjoy getting welts_** she winced at the imaginary welts along her side, sighing she finally gave up on finishing her spaghetti and got up to throw away her plate. She was turning to head out of the mall when she stopped dead spotting Chrissy and Hawthorn from the corner of her eye. She completely filled with shock of seeing the two; they were navigating through the maze of chairs and tables trying to get to the other side of the mall.

**Why the hell would she be doing at a mall? And with Hawthorn!?** She slowly walked around to the other side where they wouldn't see her and fallowed them into a gothic store. She hastily ducked down pretending to look at power beads but wasn't blending well as she was the only person in the store wearing a bright orange shirt but she was grateful that her hair was black so that she somewhat blended. **I hope everyone else thinks that I'm just really into Halloween or something, and it seems that Chrissy and Hawthorn don't seem to expect to run into any of us.** she thought at the back of her mind. Chrissy and Hawthorn seemed to be talking to everyone in the small store. But what was weird was that Chrissy was talking with her hands a lot more than she usually did. Rayne and the others were accustomed to her moving her hands a little to emphasize her point and occasionally throwing in some Sign language while she talked but this was a little bit stranger than usual.

The thing that got Rayne the most was that Hawthorn was completely silent and wasn't uttering a single snicker or giggle at all, he seemed somewhat normal which sorta scared Rayne a lot. After talking to all the customers they then headed to the single cashier

"Blessed be good sir" Chrissy said, which threw Rayne off and almost had her step back into another customer. Fortunely Chrissy and hawthorn hadn't noticed at all, "Would you perhaps know of a girl with Red hair and Golden eyes, we do know that she is well known as a prophet and your sign says you have a fortune teller." Chrissy calmly asked the cashier

"Lady I don't know you, or what you…" he started to stop speaking and Chrissy was once again gesturing with her hands. He then started speaking again "Niomi… she has some sort of weird power to tell the future. She has red hair and her eyes are gold. She usually hangs out at the pier before it was destroyed" The cashiers voice was flat and emotionless, but suddenly Hawthorn started to giggle and Rayne readied herself as Chrissy franticly was looking for something. She found what it was and popped it in his mouth, the people in the store looked at them with weird glances.

"Its his meds" she explained the customers shrugged and returned to shopping both Chrissy and Rayne breathed a deep sigh. Chrissy franticly left the store leaving the cashier frozen in place. Rayne went up to him and snapped her fingers, trying to snap him out of whatever she put on him.

"My god, has she wiped his mind?" she stated she couldn't believe it, the cashiers head dropped down to the counter then back up startling Rayne.

"Hey, what happened? Where's the cutie?" he said franticly looking around. Rayne sighed with relief and hurried out. The mall unfortunately was crowded and she saw no sign of Hawthorn or Chrissy anywhere.

**I've got to tell everyone about this before it's to late, but why would they want this Niomi person? I just hope I find them before they find her** Rayne then braved the crowds and did a private broadcast to the rest of the Ronins.

--

Chrissy and Hawthorn arrived at the half destroyed pier that was damaged by the bomb that the Ronins had thrown in to the bay. The entire carnival was shut down, but three days of clean up did little good as the place still looked quite torn up.

"Hey hawthorn," Chrissy said casually "Why are you so messed up anyways, what happened to you to make you so insane" Chrissy asked knowing that she may get another answer that wasn't going to be pretty but that it was better than plan silence.

"My mommy and daddy said that I was doing good. So I just kept on killing so I would be a good boy." hawthorn replied simply

**_I should have known_** "Oh well, that's nice hawthorn." She said cringing. She instead looked around trying to see how anyone would stick around this carnival at all.

As they were talking the one they were searching for, Niomi, was sitting quietly on top of the farise wheel, watching with a great interest. The intruders of her home cautiously made their way through the dreary carnival and its wreckage.

"Can we go on one of the rides?" hawthorn asked innocently looking at the farise wheel and the other broken rides.

"Their shut down, they don't have any power and most look like their going to fall apart." Chrissy looked at him rolling her eyes and wishing that a lunatic didn't have to escort her. "Besides Hawthorn were supposed to be looking for that Niomi chick. Not to play around on the rides" Chrissy looked at the ride that was half destroyed. "I don't even think that it's safe for you to even get close to it much less ride."

"But, that's what makes it fun!" hawthorn yelled jumping onto the basket of the farise wheel rocking it back and forth.

Suddenly out of nowhere a rock hit Hawthorn square in the face startling him and causing him to fall out of the basket Chrissy sighed and then proceeded to try and help him up when she was pelted with a rock as well, again square in the forehead.

"What the, who's there?" Chrissy called out to the darkness slowly Niomi came from the shadows behind the wheel her face emotionless and grim. Chrissy was surprised that it was a child.

"Why are you here?" Niomi asked them simply.

"We're here for someone called Niomi" Chrissy said cautiously knowing full well that a child can be just as dangerous as an adult.

"Why are you looking for her?" She asked clinging to the toy in her hand tighter.

"We are like the military guys," Hawthorn said Niomi's eyes widen with fear and anger. She then lunged at Hawthorn

"Wait no, you don't understand! He…" Chrissy couldn't speak fast enough as she was then attacked as well, not by a rock but from a power of some sort. But their was something about the girl that Chrissy couldn't put finger on. She realized that this girl couldn't be any ordinary girl as she was fast enough to attack Chrissy and Hawthorn without seeing it.

"Hawthorn armor up!" Chrissy yelled at him as she banished the illusions from them and drew her swords. Hawthorn did and attacked her but she dodged his attack easily.

"You are the ones who destroyed my home, and now you are here to finish the job" the girl said again. She then grabbed her wrists and a surge of power emerged as she armored up. She then stood in front of them armored in both cloth and plates a small staff in her hands.

**_So she already has her armor, I guess that's why Talpa wants her on our side but how in the hell did a child obtain an armor_** Chrissy then took her chance "We aren't the ones who destroyed this place it was others that we've been fighting" Niomi paused and tilted her head.

"Explain" Niomi said this time.

"The Ronins are the ones who placed the bomb in the bay causing your pier to be destroyed. We had nothing to do with your pier before now. And we're not from the military; he's just saying that we came to ask if you would help us. To recruit you on to our side like the military does at schools" Chrissy held her breath while it wasn't completely true that they weren't involved it was true that the Ronins did move the bomb therefore causing the damage. She wasn't sure if she would get another chance to make such a strong move of persuasion again.

"These Ronins, one of them wouldn't be carrying a staff would they?"

"Ya, and there's a red one, a green one, a orange one…" Hawthorn started to list them all by color but Chrissy just blocked him out

"The one with a staff had a person in a red armor and in a young one in white, gold and black. They tossed a bomb into the lake as the fell out of nowhere and then appeared at the shore afterwards. They left before I could even do anything to them" Niomi said in a cold chilling voice

"Well then join us and you will have your revenge, Talpa will make sure of it as he is seeking revenge as well" Chrissy held out her hand for her to shake and reluctantly she did. And then she again tilts her head to the side. Looking beyond Chrissy

"Crazed one, you had said that there was an orange one. Is that the one you spoke of?" Niomi pointed to the fast approaching Rayne

"What the! How in the world did a Ronin fallow us here?" Chrissy asked

"I get to play!" hawthorn laughed gleefully running towards Rayne. Niomi once again tilted her head as if she was studying Rayne

--

Rayne ran towards Chrissy and hawthorn trying to get to them before they hurt that little girl. Hawthorn met Rayne halfway and was fighting her. Rayne feeling a pressure of urgency knocked hawthorn away and ran towards Chrissy she was just about to reach them when the little girl tilted her head and a blast of water shot Rayne into the ocean. The last thing she saw was Chrissy opening a portal.

Rayne struggled to keep afloat and tried to keep her fear of the ocean under control but it wasn't easy as the waves kept crashing over her, forcing her to sink slowly down into the water. She was just about to pass out when she felt herself being grabbed. She opened her eyes to see that Cye swam and got her to the surface. Kento was right there at the end of the pier to help her up; he quickly embraced her and wouldn't let her go

"Ok Kento, I don't think she's going anywhere," Cye said gently.

"No, I know that," Kento softly sobbed.

"Kento," Rayne said with a faint smile "Its ok, you should know that this is what our job requires. It's nothing new, especially to me."

"You should have waited for me, you wouldn't have been in trouble if I was here for you." He said relaxing his embrace only partially.

"Kento there's nothing you would have been able to do" Rayne put her hand on his shoulder "I had to fallow them, I had to find out what they were up to." The other Ronins left the two to talk and to search the area.

"Rayne…"Kento was silent his head ducked down

"Its ok Kento, I know. If you would die I would feel the same." Rayne said getting up to avoid him seeing her own tears

"You almost did," he said

"I know, but if we were to quit now, who would protect the world? Who would help John and Jace get Chrissy back, who would make sure that justice and sincerity would live on in a world where it's a rare trait?" Rayne got back down "Kento," she put her hand on his face and had him look at her "its up to us, I know that our life wont be filled like this forever, we will have peace. We will be able to have a life together. I promise you, we will be together." Rayne took Kento's hands and looked him square in the face "I promise you, we will both live on and we will be together."

"Alright, we better get going before they think Hardrock has changed to become Softrock." Kento joked and Rayne smiled they both joined up with the others

"Well since you are here we might as well try and see if my stuff is still sitting at my table." Rayne joked to Kento

--

Chrissy watched in amazement as a small child could summon a gust of water that knocked Rayne 50 ft clear out into the water just as she dropped the pearl that opened the gate to the stone chamber. The other Ronins however were quickly approaching in the distance and she didn't feel like taking the chance of the Ronins clearing their name with Niomi. Even though it was them who decided to drop the bomb in the ocean.

"Hawthorn lets go, now!" she said urging him through the portal after Niomi. She smiled as she saw Ryo and gave a quick bow and entered as well. As the portal faded she heard a faint splash. The spirits on the other side barely noticed the new recruit, or it was if they were avoiding her.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_ there is more to this chapter, but because i have not finished it yet i stoped it here. if you want to read what i have even though it may change go to my site iandikeep


End file.
